I'll Be Your Last
by lok1sgrl
Summary: Caroline is looking forward to college with Tyler who has been allowed to reenter her life by Klaus. But Tyler is off with Stefan on a quest and Silas is coming for the Mystic Falls gang. When Klaus grabs Caroline and takes her to New Orleans, will he be able to save her from Silas? Will he be able to claim her for himself? Yeah, this is strictly a Klaroline story.
1. A new beginning

A new beginning…

"Well, this is it," I said because I needed to say something. Mom and I had just finished up my dorm room after a few hours of adjusting and moving. I'd still probably move a couple of things around later, after she left. I didn't have the heart to tell her that the room wasn't absolutely perfect. She'd worked so hard on it with me even though I was more than strong enough to set it up on my own and she knew it. She was struggling enough as it was.

Mom's eyes were shiny with tears. "Where did the time go? Seems like yesterday you were little, chasing me through the house to show me what you did in school with your little pigtails flying and now…"

She was going to make me cry. I knew it.

"All things considered," I said, trying to choke back tears, "I'm actually pretty grateful we're both here to see this day."

Mom grabbed me and hugged me hard. "Caroline, I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you, too." Carefully, I hugged her back. "But I'm not that far away and I'm going see you all the time. I promise."

We held each other for a moment, before Mom pulled away. She smiled and melted my heart, even though the lines around her eyes stood out as little reminders that she wouldn't be here forever. There was a touch of silver in her hair at the roots because she hadn't had time to get to a salon lately. I could hear the sound of her heart pounding in her chest and I couldn't help wonder how many years it would keep beating.

No, I wasn't going to start worrying about the future again. Not right now.

"I'm so proud of you, Caroline," she told me. "I know your Dad would be too."

I nodded. I hoped he would be anyway.

"I'm going to go," she said, grabbing her purse by its strap from my bed. "If you need anything, call me. Call me anyway and tell me how things are going. Come home whenever you want to. If I'm not there…"

"I know. You'll be out doing your sheriff thing."

Her smile faded a little at that. "Just remember something for me. You're my daughter and I love you. I know there were a lot of times I wasn't there when you wanted me to be. I had to support us. But it didn't mean that I didn't love you."

Once I'd been a brat. I used to bitch at her and bitch to my friends about how she was so into that job and I didn't matter. Truthfully, I never really believed it. Did I feel cheated at times? Yes. Had I been lonely? Yes. And that loneliness pushed me to make a lot of bad choices back then. It had made me desperate to find love, friendship.

Time sure had a way of changing things.

"I know that now," I replied. "I love you too."

With another quick hug, Mom left, closing the door behind her.

"This is it," I said to my empty room.

I'd left home. I was about to start college. Another milestone reached.

But as hard as I fought for those milestones, I couldn't help but feel that they didn't carry the same weight now that I was a vampire. As a human, graduating high school, going off to college – they were once in a lifetime events. Now? I could go to college or high school dozens of times if I wanted to.

But it was the first time I'd ever gone to college anyway. Right?

Sighing, I set about adjusting the room a little now that Mom was gone. I moved the bed a little closer to the window. It didn't matter to me if it were centered or not. I enjoyed feeling the sun coming through the windows, wanted to wake up that way when I was able to sleep in. For a vampire, being able to navigate in the sun at all was a privilege and one that I was grateful for. Thanks to my daylight ring, I wasn't a prisoner of the day.

Once I had everything the way I wanted, I found I had two small boxes left to unpack. One was random supplies for my new room – cleaning stuff mostly.

The other box was filled with memories. I smiled as I began to dig into it. A copy of the program from graduation. Movie ticket stubs from times I'd gone out with Bonnie or Elena – or both. A stuffed animal that Matt had given me back in the day when we were an item. A black t-shirt of Tyler's that I'd worn one night and liked so much I'd asked him for it. That I gently lifted from the box and brought to my face, loving how soft it was. I tried to call up the image of Tyler wearing it in my head, how it stretched across the muscled expanse of his chest…

My gaze fell on one last item in the box, a folded piece of paper, and I dropped the shirt to gently lift it out. Carefully, I unfolded it. It was the drawing Klaus had done of me with a horse. I knew I should have gotten rid of it but something wouldn't let me. Vanity? Maybe. He'd drawn me as impossibly beautiful. Next to the horse, I looked like some fairytale princess. Was that how he saw me? For the life of me, I couldn't understand that. Not when I'd used him to get what I needed so many times, for my friends, for myself. And he let me. Always he let me.

"Thank you for your honesty. Klaus" was written at the bottom of the drawing.

I traced the drawn lines gently with a finger as I thought about those words. The humility was… surprising. Klaus was over a thousand years old and no one could kill him. He was half ancient vampire, half werewolf. He was _the_ hybrid. It wasn't lost on me that the mere mention of his name struck fear in most of our kind. I was afraid of him too. Sort of. Not as much as I once had been. I'd faced his wrath before and I'd seen the worst of him.

Yet, he'd saved my life more than once. Okay, two of the times I nearly died, he was directly responsible for, granted. But he was always there to save me. Always.

Klaus was in love with me.

The hum of my phone had me jumping, startled where I sat in the floor. I got up and grabbed my phone from the bedside table.

"Hey, beautiful."

It was Tyler.

"Hi." I'd been waiting to hear from him all day.

"How did move in go with your Mom?" he asked.

"Everything went great," I admitted. "I'll be all ready to start class."

"Is Elena rooming with you?"

"No, she went for a private room like I did," I explained. "Something about wanting her privacy with Damon."

I'd rolled my eyes when I told him that. I still questioned my friend's choice, I still refused to believe that all the love she once had for Stefan was gone, but decided to stay out of it. If she loved Damon and he made her happy, who was I to judge?

"None of that, Car." It was like he _knew_ I was standing here shaking my head at my friend's love life. "Have you heard from Bonnie?"

"No." And that was frustrating me.

When he didn't say anything, I asked, "So are you coming over tonight? Help me break in my new bed?"

Tyler sighed on the other end of the line. "Wish I could. I just got back in town and I'm waiting on Matt to get home so _I_ can get moved in."

"Why do you have to wait on Matt? Can't you come over while you're waiting?" I did my best teasing tone. Usually it worked on him.

"I signed the deed over to Matt, remember? I can't go in without him inviting me."

He sounded a little sad at that and guilt clawed at me. It was partially my fault he was forced to leave town. Sure, Klaus wanted to kill him after he turned the other hybrids against their sire – with Hayley's help. But the other reason why he'd been forced out of Mystic Falls was Klaus' feelings for me. He wanted Tyler out of the picture.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"Hey, none of that. It's not your fault that I had to go into hiding, Caroline."

"It's kind of my fault," I said.

"The truth is, you're probably the only reason he hasn't killed me yet."

"Don't say yet, Tyler."

"Then don't blame yourself for anything."

He muttered something to someone on his end.

"Is Matt there?" I asked.

"Yeah, gotta go. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

I hung up. I put everything back in my memory box and sighed. It was early. Only about eight and now Tyler wasn't coming over. Classes hadn't started yet. Elena was out for the next day and none of us had heard from Bonnie all summer.

What to do now?

I did my normal routine. I got comfy in some pajamas. I did my nails, my toes. I streamed a couple of episodes of my shows on the internet, ones I'd missed with the move.

And then it was nine-thirty.

I checked my phone. No texts from anyone tonight.

Here I was in my new dorm room, my first night as a college woman, and I had no one to share it with.

That's when I decided to take glamor shots of my room. With my phone I got some decent shots of my new place, I even threw in a selfie, and decided to post them to my mostly neglected Facebook page. It wasn't the same as having someone here to talk to but it was something.

My phone hummed again and I smiled. Maybe it was Tyler.

"Hello?"

"Hello, love."

Klaus.

"I like the pictures of your bedroom," he said. "Those are cute pajamas by the way."

"Why are you stalking me on Facebook?" I demanded, only half-heartedly sounding angry.

"Why not?" I could picture that smile on his face. "Do you like your room?"

"It's great. It's not as big as I'd hoped but it will do."

"Hmmm," he said in a way that suggested he was looking at my photos at that moment. "You know, it's missing something."

"What's missing something? My room?"

"Yes, it doesn't seem quite right."

I rolled my eyes. He loved his little games and the sad thing was, I didn't have anything else to do at that moment.

"Oh, and what exactly am I missing, Klaus?"

"Why don't you go to your door and have a look in the hallway?"

"What?" What was Klaus up to now?

"Be a good girl and do it. Go to your door, open it, and look in the hallway. It's quite simple."

I blew out an exhale.

"What are you up to?" I demanded.

"When have you ever known me to be up to anything?" The feigned innocence in his voice made me laugh.

"Fine, hold on." I told him, dropping the phone on my bed and making my way to the door.

I opened it carefully. I didn't completely trust Klaus but, in that moment, I didn't think he was out to harm me either.

There sitting to the left of my door was a large white box, perfectly square and heavy. I picked it up easily and carried it into my room. There was a mailing label with my name and new address but no clue as to what was inside.

"What is this?" I asked when I picked up the phone.

"Guess you'll have to open it and find out," he teased.

"That what I'm doing," I told him as I ripped open the top dug through a ton of white foam packing peanuts. It didn't take me long to find the other brown box inside.

I squealed when I realized what it was.

"A mini-fridge!"

"You said you wanted one," he explained.

"And I was going to go shopping for one but I guess now I don't have to."

I lifted the brown box out, reading the description there. A compact refrigerator in stainless steel with a freezer too? I couldn't help grinning.

"Do you like it?" he asked. Was that a hint of worry in his tone?

"Yes, thank you!" And I meant it. It was more than I could have afforded.

"You're very welcome." I could hear the smile in his voice. "When do your classes start?"

"Monday."

"Is there anything else you need, Caroline?"

"No, I'm good," I told him. "This was more than I expected on top of your… other gift."

"Ah."

His other graduation gift to me had been allowing Tyler to return to me.

_"He's your first love. I'm going to be your last."_

While I felt the need to remind him of my relationship with Tyler, I still felt a tiny bit guilty for even bringing it up. How weird was that?

"Tyler is back in town," he said, letting me know he knew Tyler's whereabouts. "Why isn't he there with you, Caroline?"

"He literally just got back," I explained weakly. "He has to move in too."

"I see."

The way he said that led me to believe that he either knew that to be not true – or he wanted me to believe that. I let that go by.

Feeling awkward, I decided to wrap up the call.

"Well, I've still got a little unpacking to do," I told him. "I'd better go. Thank you, Klaus, for this. I really like it."

"Goodnight, Caroline," he whispered. "Keep in touch."

I hung up. It took me about two seconds to squeal again and rip open the box with the mini-fridge so I could set it up. And I _was_ happy about it. It was roomy, lots of space for blood bags there. It would be easy to keep clean, even for someone like me who was far from being a domestic goddess.

I almost missed the envelope that waited inside the fridge door. At first, I guess I assumed it was just a receipt or some extra parts for my new appliance. On closer inspection, I saw my name in Klaus' handwriting on the envelope. Inside the envelope was a lot of cash.

Inside the flap of the envelope, also written by Klaus, were the words "I'm here if you ever need me."

The money forgotten, I stared at the envelope for a long time...


	2. Bonnie

A/N: Thank you so much for your kindness and support!

I was happy to see Elena the next morning, standing in my doorway – until I noticed the tears. She was wrecked and seemed to be struggling to tell me something.

I jumped up and ran to hug her. "Elena, what is it?"

She just grabbed me and started to sob. It was devastating to see her this way again considering all she'd lost. She'd had been doing so much better all summer since Jeremy had returned to the land of the living and she'd decided that she loved Damon. Bonnie was off visiting family for the summer. Stefan had left town, losing her to his brother had been painful I knew, but it made things easier for her. Silas was taken care of. The originals had left town.

I couldn't begin to guess what was up.

I didn't immediately notice Damon slip into my room and close the door behind him.

"Damon?" I asked, hoping he would let me know what horrible thing had happened.

"Hey, hey," he said, prying Elena away from me and pulling her into his arms, trying to soothe her.

"Caroline, you might want to sit down," he told me.

Okay, this was really bad.

Elena tried to speak then, sitting on the edge of my bed, but she choked on the words. Damon sank onto the mattress behind her. His blue eyes held none of his usual snark as he studied me.

"What?" It had to be incredibly bad if _he_ was struggling. "What's happened?"

"Caroline, Bonnie is dead," he finally answered.

"What?!" That couldn't be right. How could that be right? Bonnie graduated with us. She made it through the entire Silas ordeal. She'd just gone to visit family for the summer again. Right?

"She's gone. When she brought back -"

"She can't be gone!"

"Caroline, – "

"No! Bonnie's not dead. She _can't_ be dead."

Damon's eyes slid closed, his expression pained. "I'm sorry."

I took a deep breath, an image of Bonnie's beautiful face filling my mind. Pain and loss had returned to shatter us all again and tears began to sting my eyes.

"What happened? When?" I asked, wrapping my arms around myself in a vain attempt to hold my world together.

Damon swallowed hard, holding Elena as she cried.

"Apparently, bringing Jeremy back and keeping him here when she closed the veil was too much for her. She used that expression stuff Shane told us about. It killed her," he explained.

Tears were spilling down my face, falling harder despite my attempt to blink them back.

"Are you sure?" I tried. "I mean – "

"We're sure," Damon's voice was low, not entirely steady. "Jeremy was the one who told us. He was there with her."

_Damn it, Bonnie. _All of us had been through so much, lost so much. Bonnie had been no exception in the loss department. She'd lost her Grams, her estranged mother. Jeremy. She'd been our savior, and our pawn, in all the supernatural games that had dominated our lives since the Salvatore brothers came to town. She'd been one of the best friends a girl could ever have.

And now she was gone. It wasn't fair. She'd deserved so much more.

"Wait?" Something occurred to me. "Are you saying she's been gone all _summer_? Because she closed the veil after graduation, right? She's been gone all this time? Why? Why is Jeremy only telling us now?"

"She made him promise," Damon explained.

"I'm sorry, Caroline," Elena pulled herself up enough to finally speak. "I'm so sorry."

I was fighting off hysterics, barely holding it together, but I recognized the familiar pain in my friend's face. I knew what was in her head and I wasn't going to allow her to do this to herself again. When we lost Jeremy, she'd been inconsolable. It had been so bad that Damon had her turn off her humanity and she had. With breathtakingly bad consequences. The bottom line? My friend considered everything, all our misfortunes, to be her fault.

"Elena," my voice shook but I had to say it, "this isn't your fault."

Elena's face crumbled, she nodded her head. More tears flowed. "It is. Caroline, it is my fault. Don't you see?"

"No, it's not. Stop doing this to yourself. Bonnie loved Jeremy. You knew that. We all knew that. Sure, it probably crossed her mind that she'd be giving him back to you. But that wasn't the only reason she brought him back. She brought him back for herself too…" I was losing it. "She probably didn't count on… dying…"

I completely lost it. I dropped down on the bed next to Elena, I started sobbing with her. We grabbed each other, my tears soaking her dark hair, her tears wetting my shoulder. Damon sighed and I felt his arms wrap around me too.

The three of us huddled there, sharing our loss, for some time.

When we finally broke apart, Damon urging Elena to get some rest, Elena and I promised to be there for each other. I told her I loved her.

I watched them as they headed out of my dorm room. Now instead of excitement to start the next phase of my life, I felt like time had come to a screeching halt. One of my dearest friends was gone. I'd never gossip with her over ice cream again. Her magic, both the real stuff and the magic of just who she was as an incredible person, gone from my life. I felt hollow, vulnerable.

Damon paused in the doorway once Elena had walked on. Despite the stone expression he'd worn the entire time, I knew he cared on some level. He'd just always struggled with pain and loss. He didn't know how to deal and often ended up lashing out somehow.

So far he seemed okay. Maybe this time, he'd hold it all together for Elena. She really needed him now.

"You going to be okay, blondie?"

I nodded. "Just don't let her out of your sight, Damon. Promise me."

His small smile didn't reach his eyes. He nodded.

Then he was gone.

And I cried some more.

I don't know how much time had passed when I heard the knock at my door. It was dark outside now. It was all I could do to drag myself off the bed and see who was there.

Tyler.

He held his arms out to me and I flew into them, enjoying the comfort that he offered. The strength of his arms, the smell of rain on his hair and the cool leather of his jacket. He held me there for long moments, whispering into my hair, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Caroline."

"Stay with me tonight," I pleaded.

Tyler gently eased back from me, his face blurry through the tears that refused to stop.

"I can't, baby, there's something I've got to do."

"Something more important than being here when I need you?" Really?

He winced at that. Then his expression softened. "The thing I've got to do? It's for you. It's because of _this_."

Swiping at my eyes with the back of my hand, I shook my head. "I don't understand."

"Caroline, Stefan has an idea. And—"

"Wait. What? Stefan's back?" When did that happen?

"He's back and – "

"Does Damon and Elena know?"

"Yeah, probably. I don't know. Anyway, listen. This is important."

He tightened his grip on my upper arms, willing me to listen to him. I wobbled, dazed in his clutches. I couldn't understand what could possibly be important so _now_.

"Stefan just heard about Bonnie, before I did. He wants to help. He thinks there may be a way to bring her back, Caroline."

A small twinge of hope tightened my chest. If only…

"Did you hear me, Caroline?"

I nodded.

"Stefan needs me to help him and I've got to go tonight. Do you understand?"

"I understand," I whispered. It was the truth, my misery clouded mind was struggling to catch up in the conversation. One thing came through with some clarity – he seemed determined to help Stefan with whatever plan he'd come up with.

"Are you going to be okay?"

That question brought on a fresh wave of tears.

"Tyler, I just lost one of my best friends. What do you think?"

"I think you should trust me. Trust us. We might be able to make this all go away, Caroline. Wouldn't that be good? If we could bring Bonnie back to you?"

I nodded again. I trusted him and I trusted Stefan. If it could be done, sure. If only…

"I hate to leave you like this, baby." Concern set the features of his face. "But we've lost so much time already."

Tyler leaned in and kissed me, a sweet kiss that barely registered on my numb lips.

"I'll call you as soon as I can, okay? Hopefully, we'll be back soon."

I was able to nod, whisper goodbye, as I watched him leave the room as quickly as he'd entered it. I didn't have a chance to ask what the plan was, where they were going. How they even heard about Bonnie… I felt so tired.

I sank to the floor then. _Are you going to be okay?_ they'd asked.

Honestly, I didn't know.

I was aware my phone was humming somewhere in my room but I didn't bother with it. My mind was stuck in a misery loop, playing back memories of all the times I'd shared with Bonnie Bennett and then smashing those images with the sharp realization that there'd be no more. That she was gone…

I must have dozed off because I didn't hear a knock at the door. I didn't realize someone was in the room with me until the lamp on my bedside table snapped on.

"Caroline?"

My eyes flew open at the sound of _that_ voice.

He was at my side in an instant, easing me off the floor. His hand was gentle at the back of my head.

"What are you doing here, Klaus?" I managed to whisper. He'd come all the way from New Orleans?

"I got here as quickly as I could." He held me up while his other hand brushed away the hair that my tears stuck to my face. "Can you stand up?"

My hands clutched at the dark sweater he wore as he hauled me up from the floor. His strong arms stayed around me, keeping me on my feet.

"Why are you here?" I asked again.

"I heard about Bonnie."

"How?"

"I have my spies, Caroline. Always have."

I looked up and met his gaze. "And?"

Did he have some plan too? Did Bonnie's death threaten his interests or master plan in some way? Was that why _he_ was here?

I found nothing but sincerity in his blue-green eyes.

"Maybe I just wanted to make sure you were all right, Caroline," he whispered. "I certainly didn't expect to find this."

Slowly he walked me back in the direction of my bed and gently urged me to sit there. While my mind scrambled, he darted about my room, first grabbing a tote bag I'd used moving in and filling it with my things. I was pretty sure my phone was one of the items he stuffed into the bag before he turned his attention back to me.

"What are you doing?" I had to ask.

"Getting you out of here."

The world spun as he grabbed me from the bed and lifted me in his arms.

"The last thing you need right now is to be alone with your grief. As no one else seems to be available, I'll have to do," he told me.

I was too tired to protest or question him more. Wasn't sure I even wanted to…

I let my head fall against his shoulder and his grip on me tightened as he carried me out of the dormitory.


	3. It was a little awkward at first

A/N: You guys don't know how happy and grateful I am for the votes, comments, reviews, follows - all of it. Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart.

I slept all the way to our destination and I woke up to see Klaus had pulled the car into the drive next to my Mom's squad car. There were some lights on and just seeing my home made me feel a little better. It was a place of comfort. The clock in his rental car said it was just after eleven o'clock.

"Hello, there," he said when I sat up in the seat and glanced at him. "We're here."

He was opening the car door for me a moment later and looked like he had every intention of picking me up again. I held up a hand, stopping that.

"I can walk," I told him.

And then I stumbled the minute I was on my feet. Klaus smirked at me.

"Shut up, Klaus."

He held up both hands in front of him. "I didn't say anything."

My tote bag swung from his right hand as he followed me up the walk to the front door. Given that I wasn't walking that steady, I didn't fight him when he wrapped his left arm around my waist and hauled me against his hip, helping me along to the door.

Unceremoniously, he opened the door and eased me into the house. His invitation still stood so no supernatural barrier prevented him from entering.

My mother walked into the living room, dressed in her uniform, and we surprised her. She knew about Bonnie, I could see it in her face. I don't think she was that surprised that _I_ was there.

Klaus? That was an entirely different story. Mom was afraid of him, with good reason.

She recovered quickly and her motherly instinct had her scanning me in a panic. "Caroline? Are you okay? Has something –"

"Hello, Liz," Klaus greeted her as if this were an ordinary social call.

Mom nodded to him as she decided I wasn't physically hurt and hugged me tight.

"Caroline?" Mom wanted to hear from me that everything was okay. Aside from losing Bonnie.

"Klaus drove me here." It was the truth. "I guess I'm not doing so well."

"Sweetheart, I know. I'm so sorry about Bonnie." Pulling back, she brushed a stray lock of hair away from my face. "Damon called me earlier. I tried to call you but you didn't answer."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. You're home." Turning to Klaus, she said, "Thank you for bringing Caroline here. I'll call in and have someone replace me on the shift tonight and I'll be here with her."

"Since when do you work the midnight shift?" I had to ask.

"Well, there have been some strange things happening so we've been working around the clock the last couple of weeks. It's only fair that I pitch in," she explained.

"What things?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later." Her deep sigh filled the room. "Right now, you've got enough to deal with."

Her arm went around me and she was steering me towards my room.

"Thank you," she said to Klaus, letting him know politely that he could leave now.

"Caroline?" he asked in the way of seeing if that was what I wanted too.

Strangely, it wasn't. My mother was a great comfort, there was no question about that. But I knew my being a vampire made her life infinitely more complicated. And there was so much she didn't know. Damon had used her for information on the council's plans since before I was turned. Even after that, we limited what we told her, limited her involvement. For my part, it was to keep her safe. And the less she knew about the real goings on in Mystic Falls' paranormal circles, the less she'd worry about me.

Klaus, on the other hand, knew most everything that had happened in my life as a vampire and he knew that Bonnie's loss went way beyond the loss of a dear friend. He knew how it changed the dynamic of our small group here in Mystic Falls, made us weaker. He probably couldn't care less about that. It probably never dawned on him that it left me feeling a little scared on top of the devastation.

But he was there for me.

The thought made up my mind.

"Mom, it's okay. Go to work. I'll be fine," I told her.

Klaus' blond brows raised slightly at that.

"Honey, no. I don't want to leave you alone like this," Mom said.

I peered around her to Klaus. "I won't be alone."

Oh, Klaus tried to appear somber and helpful, he did. But I could tell that damn smug grin of his was fighting to emerge.

Mom's jaw dropped again. "Are you sure?"

She couldn't keep the disbelief from her face, even when I nodded to confirm that's what I wanted.

I could almost hear the crazy jumble of thoughts in her head at that. I understood completely. Part of me couldn't believe I'd just told her to go to work so Klaus, of all people, could stay with me.

Mom finally nodded in resignation, turning back to Klaus. "At least I know she'll be safe with you."

While he seemed pleased at her words, he asked. "Safe from what exactly?"

"I'm not sure yet," she admitted.

Not intending to elaborate further, Mom hugged me and walked back to her room to finish getting ready for work. Klaus knew exactly where my room was and gently shepherded me in that direction.

I sat on my bed, taking off my shoes while Klaus sat in the chair by the window, seemingly intent on something he was reading on his phone.

Mom stopped in the doorway, ready to leave. "Honey, I'll be back as soon as I can. Okay?"

I nodded. "Be safe." I always told her that.

"Where's Tyler?" she mouthed to me.

Klaus didn't even look up from his phone. "Not here it seems."

Mom wasn't touching that.

"I love you," she said before she left.

I shook my head as I slid back on the bed to lie down.

"What?" he asked, knowing good and damn well what.

"Tyler has a very good reason for not being here tonight," I told him.

"Does he?" he asked.

I caught myself before I tried justifying it to him. If I told Klaus that Stefan was back and had a plan that Tyler was helping him with, I could possibly jeopardize their mission. Especially if what they were doing was of any possible interest to Klaus. Or if it threatened him or his plans in any way.

"Yes, apparently," was all I said.

"You ask me to stay in your house, in your bedroom, with you and yet, you still don't trust me." Tucking away his phone, he leaned forward so his elbows rested on his knees and studied me.

I didn't deny it. He kept staring at me, expecting an answer, and I was just so tired…

"I'm sorry. You're right. But honestly, how am I supposed to feel, Klaus? We've lost people because of you. Elena's aunt, Jenna, Tyler's friend Jules." I stopped at that. "Okay, I wasn't a huge fan of Jules."

Klaus' wounded expression softened a little.

"You turned Tyler into a hybrid, used Elena to make your hybrids. You tried to kill Elena and Bonnie a couple of times. You know? How am I supposed to feel?"

"It's all been one-sided has it?" His expression darkened. "You all worked with my brother Elijah to kill me. Stefan stole my family from me for a time. Your lot resurrected my father, killed my brother Kol. And your Tyler spent quite a bit of time to turning my hybrids against me."

"You're right," I conceded.

Klaus didn't expect that. He was all wired for confrontation, the tension coming off him in waves. I watched his entire being ease a little. I surprised myself because I wanted to put him at ease.

"And it's not a complete lack of trust on my part. There've been good moments too. I guess."

"You guess? How many times have I saved you exactly, Caroline?"

"How many of those times I needed saving were you responsible for, Klaus?" I had to smile when he had no answer to that. "There have been good times. When you're not being all scary."

"You're afraid of me, Caroline?" His voice softened.

"If I were, my Mom would be here right now and not you."

The pain in his face seemed to fade at that.

"The truth is, I don't know exactly what the plan is this time," I explained. "He told me to trust him and that he'd call me soon."

I felt okay about telling him that. I was able to be honest without telling him everything. Just in case.

I stretched out on my side, facing him. I could remember the last time I'd been so exhausted.

I felt the bed dip under his weight and at first I was startled to realize that he lying on his back next to me, his hands tucked beneath his head.

"Still, I didn't allow him to come back so he could abandon you at a time like this," Klaus reasoned. "I left for New Orleans thinking, for the moment, you were well looked after."

I yawned, fighting off sleep. "He said it was important, that maybe…"

"Maybe?"

"They could bring Bonnie back somehow." My heart sank anew just thinking about her again. "I'm not getting my hopes up."

I expected questions, some interest, when I said that. For a long moment, he said nothing.

"Come here." I felt his arm wrap around me, pulling my upper body onto his chest. His hand traced gentle, soothing circles on my back. "Don't think about that now. Rest."

"Klaus?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing in New Orleans?" I had to ask. "Somehow I don't think you decided to move for a change of pace."

He chuckled at that. "That was a very kind way to put it, Caroline. That's a bit of a long story. I doubt you'd make it through that tonight. But I'll tell you sometime," he promised.

"Tell me about your favorite place in the world then," I asked him, yawning again. "In New Orleans. The one you talked about in your message."

"You listened to that?" He sounded please.

"Yes." My eyes slid closed.

Maybe he started telling me about it. If he did, I missed it because I fell into a deep sleep.


	4. You never told me

A/N: Thank you so much for the wonderful comments! One of you asked if I was going to mention the baby in this story and I wanted to answer that - oh, yes, I am! That was one of the big reasons I thought this story up. Not sure if in the show, which I have no rights to, will do a crossover with TVD and have a scene with Klaus and Caroline about the baby. Just in case they don't, we'll do it here. Thank you!

I woke up slowly the next morning and every part of me felt heavy. My mind was in a fog. I was aware that I was comfortable and warm. His chest was my pillow and my leg was also thrown across his body. I felt his hand twirling in my hair at the nape of my neck.

I wished like anything that I could stay there, safe, numb and comfortable. But I remembered Elena and Damon coming to see me yesterday and my chest tightened. Bonnie was really gone. I stayed there, wishing that wasn't true, wishing we could rewind to my Mom helping me move in at Whitmore. That was a good day where I was happy, and looking forward to a new chapter in my life, and Bonnie was alive – well, I'd believed her to be.

The hum of a phone sounded close by. I felt him shift slightly beneath me and reach for it.

"What is it Elijah?" he asked quietly.

I froze. Oh my God, I'd forgotten. Tyler wasn't here with me. It was _Klaus_ I was snuggled up to.

Honestly, I didn't pay attention at all to his conversation. I was trying to wrap my mind around Klaus being in my bed and me being wrapped around _him_.

He wasn't on the phone long and I kept my eyes closed, felt him shift again.

"I know you're awake, Caroline," he whispered.

His hand was still in my hair but he didn't move otherwise. I opened my eyes, with no idea how to proceed with him here. I eased away from him and he let me. I immediately stretched because it was all I could think of to do at the moment.

"Is my Mom home?" I asked him, my voice scratchy from sleep.

"Yes, she returned home a couple of hours ago, came in to check on you. She's sleeping now." Free of me, he eased into a sitting position as he eyed me warily. Knowing Klaus, he was probably waiting on me to start bitching at him, which I had to admit I often did. But there were moments, and I could kick myself over letting them bother me, when his vulnerability was clear on his face. Now was one of those times. Damn him.

He was one of the original family, only more deadly because he was both vampire and werewolf. He was indestructible.

And he was in my bed looking at me like I had to the power to break him. As much as I wanted to at times, I couldn't do it. I really couldn't do it at this moment. Not when I could still be rolling around alone on my cold, unfamiliar dorm room floor.

"Thank you, for this, everything," I fumbled over what to say. "Oh my God, could this _be_ more awkward."

That drew the smug annoying grin I was used to out of him. "There she is. There's the Caroline I know."

"Did you actually miss her or something?" That came out with my usual sarcasm.

"Actually, I did," he admitted, watching me climb out of bed. His expression was still guarded.

I was disoriented as I searched my room for the tote bag he'd brought. I found it, dug through it. My phone wasn't there.

"Looking for this?"

I turned to see Klaus holding my phone up with two fingers. Smirking at me.

I marched over to him, hand out. "Give it to me, Klaus," I demanded.

"Making assumptions, are we?" He placed the phone in my hand. "You should give me some credit, Caroline. I kept it here so I could prevent it from waking you. Since that didn't happen, I didn't touch it really."

"Really." I snorted, taking a look at my phone. I didn't use a passcode so it would've been nothing for him to look at whatever he wanted on the phone. I tooled around, it didn't _look_ as if anything had been tampered with.

Then I spotted a text message from Tyler, sent around two that morning. My frozen teen heart leapt in excitement to see it. Until I read it.

_Caroline, we're not having any luck finding what we're looking for. We're heading out of town but we won't be that far away. Let me know how you are, okay? I love you._

"What does that even mean, Tyler?" I asked out loud before I could catch myself.

Klaus watched me, his face was hard to read.

"Trouble in paradise, love?"

"It's nothing."

But then if it's nothing, I thought to myself, why are the tears coming on? I tried to blink them away before Klaus could notice. Small chance of that. I decided that a nice big change of topic was in order.

"I'm starving," I announced and marched out of the room.

Klaus didn't immediately follow me and that was a good thing.

What was up with Tyler? I was so out of my element with the news of Bonnie that I remember being disappointed with him not staying with me. But now, after a night of rest and a slightly clearer head, I realized that this was out of character for him. Tyler didn't usually hide things from me. Okay, I didn't know exactly what happened when he took off on his pilgrimage to break his sire bond to Klaus. I knew he made friends with Hayley, and I wasn't sure how I felt about that, but the rest of that time in his life was a mystery.

Still, Tyler usually let me know what was going on. Why wasn't he now? What were they looking for? Why were they going out of town?

Why did he care how I was when he wasn't with me?

I slammed the phone down on the table, threw myself into one of the kitchen chairs and buried my face in my hands. I hated feeling like a clingy girlfriend. And considering I just lost one of the people I loved the most, I shouldn't have to. Right?

"Everything okay?"

Klaus found his way into the kitchen. I didn't even look up at him.

"No."

"You said you were starving. Where do you keep your stash, Caroline? Unless you want me to get you something fresher…"

I did jerk my head up to look at him on that note. "Really, Klaus?"

He grinned at me. "Tell me where then."

"There's a fridge in the basement," I told him.

Klaus headed back into the hallway, leaving me again with my thoughts. My phone hummed again. This time, it was Damon.

_Where are you?_

Sighing, I answered.

_Back home with Mom._

I heard Klaus on the stairs heading into the basement. I thought about adding that Klaus was here with me, but things were bad enough. Knowing he was back in town, even just for me, would get Elena in an uproar. It would have upset Stefan too. If he weren't wherever the hell he was with my boyfriend. Somehow, these days, I didn't think Damon was on such bad terms with Klaus.

_Sit tight. We've talked with Bonnie's father. We're holding off on saying anything about Bonnie. Trouble. What's new? Will tell you later._

Trouble? Was this what Mom was hinting at? They didn't want it known that Bonnie was dead? What was going on? Was Tyler involved in it? Was Stefan?

Klaus was back before I knew it. I texted 'OK' back to Damon and put the phone down. I took the blood bag Klaus offered, and I noticed he helped himself to one, and he began to go through the kitchen drawers looking for straws. He found them before I could say anything. Handing me one, he sat down across from me at the table.

"So who has you electronically vexed?" he asked casually.

I met his gaze not knowing what to say.

"Everybody?" I worked my straw into my bag and took a huge gulp. It made me feel physically better anyway. "Tyler."

"Ah. So I take it the mission to bring Bonnie back isn't going well?"

I'd forgotten I'd told him that. Since he didn't steel up and start demanding answers to questions on how the mission related to him, I assumed there wasn't a problem answering that.

"I guess not." I took another drink. I started thinking about a subject change but mentally I wasn't all that agile at the moment. Too many worries crowded in my head. "I have no idea honestly. He's not telling me anything about what they are up to or where they are going."

I could see the interest lighting up his eyes. "They. Who's with Tyler?"

"Stefan."

"So the rejected brother has returned to town, has he?" Klaus asked, amused.

"I guess. I haven't seen him. I only know because Tyler mentioned it when he came to see me yesterday."

"So he _did_ come by to see you?" he asked.

"Yes. He came by. He just couldn't stay."

"Because he and Stefan have a plan to bring Bonnie back," he finished for me. "Well, that's an interesting notion, isn't it?"

"If they could find a way…"

"Yes, but you're a smart girl, Caroline. Why are Stefan and Tyler so interested in bringing Bonnie back? Why the urgency now?"

They were good questions. Tyler and Bonnie had never been particularly close. I knew she and Stefan got on well, when Stefan wasn't being a ripper or an emotionless ass. But now that he put it that way, it did seem off.

"You never told me…"

"I never told you what?" I had to ask, almost dreading what was coming.

Klaus had nearly finished his blood bag. He regarded me curiously.

"How did you end up being Tyler's girlfriend?"

The fact that he'd switched to a more personal topic from the subject of what Tyler and Stefan were up to caught me off guard. He must have felt that whatever they were doing wouldn't have any impact on him. Or he wanted me to think that. He may not be focusing on it with me now, but that in no way meant he would forget about it. Klaus never forgot anything.

"Well, he didn't find out he was a werewolf until around the time I was turned," I explained.

"Who turned you?" He finished his bag and set it aside.

"I had Damon's blood in my system. I'd been in a car accident with Tyler and Matt the night Tyler's father died. I'd had some internal bleeding and wasn't doing so well. Bonnie and Elena had him give me his blood to save me. It worked."

"And?"

"Katherine killed me to send a message to Damon and Stefan. She smothered me with a pillow in my hospital bed. I didn't know it was her at the time. I thought it was Elena."

"Katerina," he said, shaking his head. "Well, that sounds like something she'd do."

"Tyler found out around that time that he was a werewolf. It didn't take him long to figure out there was something different about me too." I had to laugh at that memory. "He thought, at first, I was a werewolf too."

"What an odd couple. A vampire and a werewolf."

"Yeah. Well, we were both fairly new to … all this. So, we were able to help each other and we got close," I explained. "It hasn't been perfect. I mean, like anybody, we've had our ups and downs."

"That a real shame," Klaus said.

"A shame? Really? You were the cause of most of those ups and downs," I accused him.

He didn't even try to look guilty. He squarely met my gaze.

"Perhaps I did. But targeting your relationship with Tyler was never my intention. If my plans had an impact, well, it was a side effect."

"Collateral damage?" I asked him, reminding him that what he told me I was when he came to save me the night Tyler had bitten me on my birthday.

He nodded, his gaze intense. "I stopped thinking of you that way some time ago."

"And I'm the reason you came all the way up from New Orleans now?" I asked him, still a little surprised that there wasn't an obvious ulterior motive.

"You are," he admitted.

"So you're trying to earn points? Is that it?" I was trying to finish my bag, watching him consider his answer to that.

"You're not a game, Caroline. You're not a prize to be won." He grinned then as a drop of blood slid down my chin. He reached over to swipe it away with a finger. "And your table decorum leaves a lot to be desired."

He was laughing at me when he brought that finger to his lips, sucking the blood off. Something squeezed in my chest watching him do it.

Then I recovered. "Did you just say I had bad table manners?"

I jumped up from the table to play punch him in the arm while he kept laughing. I was laughing with him.

Finally he put up a hand to block me, still playing.

"Big baby," I teased him. "Like I could hurt _you_."

Some of his amusement faded at that and he pinned me with that stare again.

"Actually, Caroline, you're the only one who really could hurt me now."

His phone hummed in his pocket only a beat later, ending that moment. He talked with someone named Marcel while I tried to catch my breath.


	5. We might have a problem here

"How are you, honey?" Mom hugged me when she got up. She'd gotten dressed but she looked so tired.

"I'm okay," I told her. It was clear that I wasn't. What else could I say? I'd showered and put myself together but the day stretched out before me and I had no clue what I was going to do. And that was rare for me.

"Where's Klaus?" Mom asked.

"He said he had an errand to run," I explained. "So he's out doing whatever it is Klaus does. He's coming back to tell me goodbye before he leaves."

"So he's leaving today?"

I nodded. "Yes, he's leaving."

"Why were you with _him_?"

"He heard about Bonnie and he knew she was one of my best friends. So he… showed up." It sounded lame but it was the truth.

Mom looked at me like I'd just spoken a foreign language. "Why would Klaus know about that?"

"Because he's Klaus and he's paranoid so he has spies everywhere."

"This has something to do with him? Bonnie's death?" Mom asked.

"No." Wait, was I defending Klaus? "Not this one." There. That sounded a little better.

"If it had nothing to do with him, why did he come for you?" she wanted to know.

More awkward by the minute.

"Mom, Klaus has… a thing for me."

"A thing?" She was incredulous.

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?" Again with the defensiveness. What was wrong with me?

"No. And yes. I could understand why anyone would fall for you, Caroline. You're beautiful and charming. Not that I'm biased at all." She grinned. "But he's…"

"The most powerful being on the planet? Yeah, I know."

Mom sank down into the living room chair, contemplating that. "Wow. And what about Tyler? Where is he?"

Something in my expression sparked her interest. "Caroline, do you knew where Tyler is?"

"No."

"Caroline?"

"Mom, I really don't know. He came by to see me yesterday at the dorm. I asked him to stay with me but he said he couldn't. He said Stefan was back in town and he had an idea of how they could maybe bring Bonnie back…"

"But he didn't say where they were going or…?"

"No." And it was really bothering me. "It's weird. You know usually when Stefan has a big idea, we all get together and plan it out. Work together."

"And he didn't this time?" Mom's face was a study in concentration as I sat on the couch. "Why?"

"Well, Elena chose Damon over him. Maybe that's why he didn't call the Scooby gang together on this one."

"Why didn't he bring _you_ in on it?" Mom asked.

"I know. Stefan's always included me. It's just… maybe because he knew I'd take it so hard about Bonnie." That had the tears stinging my eyes again. "But if the plan was to bring Bonnie back, I mean he had to know I'd be all over that."

"Klaus. Was he in your room all night?" Mom asked.

"Yeah."

"You're sure?" Mom pressed.

"Yeah, pretty sure. I was sleeping." On his chest to be specific. "But, yeah, he didn't leave until a little while ago. Why?"

There was something Mom wasn't telling me.

"Mom? What's going on? You were hinting at it last night."

"Caroline, we have a murderer on the loose," she said after a long moment. "The latest victim was found around three this morning."

Three o'clock this morning? Panic began to claw at my insides remembering Tyler had texted me at two, saying they hadn't found what they were looking for and they were headed out of town.

"How did they die?" I was afraid to ask, but I had to.

"Horribly. I've seen those types of wounds before the woman we found last night. She was ripped up. Damon believes it was a werewolf."

"Werewolf?"

"Yes, that's why I need to know anything you know about Tyler or Klaus' whereabouts this morning," she explained.

"I don't know where Tyler was but he doesn't even have to phase anymore. He wouldn't do that," I told her.

"But you don't know where he was."

No, I didn't. Damn him.

"And Klaus?"

Klaus _was_ capable of anything. But the more I thought about it, the more I didn't think so. I shook my head.

"I don't think it was Klaus, Mom. When he gets upset enough to kill someone, he doesn't make a secret of it. And… he'd be upset. When someone takes a shot at him, slights him, it consumes him until he gets his revenge."

She looked doubtful.

"And honestly, I don't think he left my room all night. I can't swear to it, but I don't think so."

She seemed taken aback by my defense of Klaus. Honestly, I was a little surprised too. But I felt like I knew Klaus well enough to know when something was up.

"I'm just trying to rule them both out as suspects in this," Mom said carefully.

I snorted. "Okay, Klaus, I get. But Tyler? Mom, Tyler wouldn't do this."

"Okay, okay." She held her hands up defensively.

She looked at me curiously then.

"What?" I had to ask.

"What's your relationship with Klaus?" she asked.

"We're friends," I answered.

"Just friends?"

"Yes. He said he'd like to be more. He's willing to wait for me but…"

"Caroline, that's a dangerous game to be playing, don't you think?" She frowned. "You just said when he feels slighted he doesn't stop until he gets his revenge. What's to stop him from killing _you_ if things don't go the way he wants one day?"

I sighed. "He wouldn't do that."

Her blonde brows shot up at that.

"He wouldn't?"

"No," I said, still defending him in a way that would make me question my sanity later. "Believe me, he's had so many opportunities to kill me or let me die, one of which you remember. He's… always there for me."

"You have to be careful when applying always," she did air quotes, "to any man. There was a time I would have said that about your father. Then he left me for another man."

She did have a point. But my situation with Klaus was so different from that I didn't know where to start. He was over a thousand years old. And when he made up his mind that he wanted something…

"I didn't say I ever expect to be with him, Mom. I'm with Tyler. Klaus may be waiting for me forever." I sounded really confident saying that, but inside? I was confused.

"Judging from the way he's been looking at you, you may be right," she said. "Just be careful with him whatever he is to you. Never forget who he is."

It was good advice, I knew. There was just so much going on. Losing Bonnie, Stefan and Tyler's plan, whatever that was, Klaus…? Part of me would be so glad when he was gone and on his way back to New Orleans so I could figure out how to move forward from where I was. Another part…

My phone hummed. The call was from Damon.

"Caroline, where are you?" he asked before I could say anything.

"I'm still at Mom's. Why?"

"Stay there. We're on our way to get to you, okay?"

"Whoa, what?" I asked.

Why did Damon sound upset? They were coming to get me? Why?

"That trouble I mentioned. We'll be there in a few."

"Trouble? What trouble? Will my Mom be okay? Is Elena with you? Is she…?"

"We'll talk when we get there."

He hung up.

What the hell was going on with everybody?

"Caroline, who was that?" Mom asked.

"Damon." I rose from the couch, dashing for my room to grab what I could. Just in case.

Mom followed me to my room.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know," I told her as I began stuff things into the tote Klaus brought with us. "He said he's coming to get me. He's on his way. He didn't say why just that it was trouble."

Mom, clearly not happy with this turn of events, left for her room. I could hear her calling someone on her cell phone with my enhanced vampire hearing.

I'd just finished collecting what little I had left at the house, most of my stuff was in my dorm room at Whitmore, when I heard squealing tires outside.

I ran outside with my bag hanging from my arm. I didn't recognize the car and Damon wasn't in it.

Tyler.

He dashed out of the car and I ran straight at him.

"Tyler!" I hugged him tight to me. "What are you doing here?"

He looked around nervously. "I came to get you."

That made me happy. "You did?"

"Yeah," he said, looking me over. "And you're already packed. Good, let's go."

Gently grasping my arm, he pulled me in the direction of his car. I let him, but my mind was scrambling to catch up.

"Tyler, wait!" I tried to get him to stop. "Where are we going?"

"To help Bonnie."

"You found something?" I was almost daring to feel some enthusiasm.

"Working on it," he said over his shoulder as we reached the car.

Then I remembered Damon.

"Can we wait just a minute?" I asked Tyler.

Tyler stopped to open the driver side door. "No time. Get in."

"Damon is on his way. He's coming to get me," I explained. "Can we at least wait for him and see what's going on. Let him know where I'm going."

He shook his head. "Call him from the road."

Damon's car came to a halt at the edge of the yard way. Elena was in the front seat and Jeremy in the back. Damon climbed out of the driver's side, his blue eyes on me.

"Caroline!" he called, heading in our direction.

Tyler used supernatural speed to sling me around his car to the passenger side. He yanked open the door and look prepared to shove me in.

When I saw my Mom run out of the house to see what the hell was going on, I decided I'd had enough. I put a hand on Tyler's chest to keep him from throwing me in the car.

"Tyler, what's wrong with you?" I demanded. "Damon, what's going on here?"

Elena and Jeremy were climbing out of the car, watching the entire scene nervously. This was bad. Even Damon looked cautious and that was saying a lot.

"What are you and my brother up to?" Damon asked Tyler.

"If he wanted you to know, he would've told you," Tyler replied, his gaze cutting to Elena and back. "Guess he's just not feeling that close to you these days. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm here to pick up my girlfriend."

"Caroline." Damon's eyes conveyed a warning. I looked from him to Tyler and back.

I took a step back from the car, away from Tyler.

"Look, I'm not going anywhere until someone tells me what's up," I told them.

"Caroline, please," this from Elena. "Come with us."

Everything spun around in my head. Tyler was being uncharacteristically secretive with me. He texted me at two in the morning, a woman was found dead from a werewolf attack an hour after that. Damon had warned me of trouble and they were all here to get me. What the hell?

Elena was moving closer to my mother, finally taking Mom's arm when she reached her. It was as if she was afraid Tyler would notice. She looked at me in question, and I nodded. She meant to take Mom wherever she wanted me to go. It was Elena. I trusted her. And my fear escalated when I realized that thing were really bad when they felt my mother was in danger.

Tyler looked angry, impatient. "I'll tell you everything. Just get in the damn car."

"Caroline," Damon drew my attention to him. He nodded his head in the direction of his own car.

"You'd pick them over me?" The lines of Tyler's face hardened. "I'm your boyfriend."

"I wouldn't even think about it if you weren't being so secretive with me. What are you guys doing? Why is it so important that I come with you now when you couldn't spare an hour to comfort me yesterday? _That's_ what boyfriends do."

The anger I used in saying that gave me pause. It didn't influence Tyler in the slightest. I went to walk away from him towards the back of the car and he sped around in front of me. The glare he pinned me with was scary.

"I don't want to hurt you, Caroline," he said slowly.

That sent up a big red flag.

"Why would you hurt me?" I asked him, feeling more apprehensive by the second.

"Because that's the task he's been given, love, if you don't comply."

I didn't even sense Klaus' approach because I was so busy trying to wrap my mind around everything.

The shock of seeing Klaus there, showed on Tyler's face. No, he wasn't expecting _him_. Or Elijah who was just emerging from Klaus' rental car.

Damon's expression was one of annoyance.

"Just when I thought the day couldn't get any funner."

"Good to see you too, mate," Klaus said to Damon but his gaze stayed fixed on me.

Elena had my Mom in the car with Jeremy. She stood guard as if to protect them. That being the case, the trouble Damon alluded to, the threat, must be a good one. Tyler seemed hell bound to take me with him, Damon and Elena were here for me _and_ Mom, and Klaus was back, standing on the other side of the car with Damon. Who the hell was I supposed to believe here?

Did Klaus order this?

"Klaus, did you give him this order?" I had to ask. And I waited to hear him explain that he had and his latest diabolic plot. Part of me was hoping that I'd be wrong.

A muscle at Klaus' jaw twitched. "No."

"Right," Damon snarked next to him.

Klaus didn't look away from me, didn't blink.

"Caroline, come with us," Damon directed me.

They thought something was off with Tyler. Apparently Klaus and Elijah agreed.

"Tyler, I'm sorry," I told him.

I tried to step around him but he wasn't allowing me. His eyes yellowed and his fangs came out.

"You're going to bite me? Again? Really?" I tried to say that with my normal bravado but it just came out scared.

He growled and on instinct, I dashed straight in the direction of Damon and Klaus. Tyler grabbed me by my hair just before I could reach them. Klaus and Damon came at us full speed and in an instant I was free with blinding pain in my scalp. A lock of my hair was clutched in Tyler's hand as he began to phase, snarling as Elijah came up to help. Klaus was poised to rip Tyler's heart out.

I panicked. "Klaus, no!"

Elijah held my mother's rake, blunt wooden end down.

"No!" I screamed at him.

"They're going to stake me, Caroline," Tyler hissed at me and his bones began popping, his body beginning to contort as they held onto him. "You know what he's going to do to _you_ if they kill me? He said this time the stake will be _real_."

Images of that day he tormented me, first as Klaus then as Matt, looking for Bonnie, flashed in my mind. He had staked me, killed me under that tree. I woke up later, the entire thing hasn't been real but… It couldn't be…

Silas.

I stared at Klaus then in horror. He growled, grabbing the rake from Elijah and stabbing Tyler in the shoulder with it, shoving it deep into the ground to keep him pinned there. But it wouldn't hold him for long. Tyler was growling, crying out in pain, glaring at me with what looked like hatred in his eyes.

"Get them out of here," Klaus ordered Damon, tilting his head at the car my mother was in. "Now!"

Grabbing me, Klaus dragged me to his car and I was so shocked and confused by what was going on, I didn't fight him. He threw me in the back of the rental car and climbed in with me as Elijah took the driver's seat, started the engine and drove us out of there at record speed.


	6. Road Trip

A/N: Recovered now from the flu. Thank you guys so much for your patience and all of your support!

We were hauling ass up the road. My phone hummed, tucked away in the pocket of my jacket. Klaus snatched it out faster than I could blink, answering it for me.

"Hello, Damon," he drawled.

"Klaus, what the hell are you doing?" Damon demanded on the other end.

"Heading home" Klaus said, smiling.

"What?" I asked loudly. I was already freaking out about what had just happened. Tyler had threatened me. Damon, Elena and Jeremy had come for me and my mom because things were going to hell. I didn't even know why Elijah was there.

"New Orleans? I know you really like Caroline but I didn't think you'd resort to kidnapping," Damon countered.

"I'm not going to New Orleans, Klaus," I told him, trying to grab my phone away. I wasn't having a lot of luck. Klaus was a lot stronger than I was.

"That's a bit melodramatic, isn't it?" Klaus tossed back at him.

"Taking someone against their will?" Damon asked.

"For safe keeping," he told Damon, his gaze turning on me. I stopped struggling with him. "See I'm in the way of knowing that Silas is back and it seems your girl and mine know a little something that he might find useful."

My mouth dropped open. Silas _was_ back. How? Elena and I knew something Silas wanted to know? Like what?

Did he just refer to me as _his girl_?

"We all have a common goal, Damon. To keep Silas from dropping the veil and letting all our dearly departed friends return." Klaus paused, grinning. "And you already have a lot on your plate. Silas coming for your girl. Knowing he has your brother. My taking Caroline with me is one less thing you'll have to deal with. You know we can protect her better than you can."

"Yeah? And Caroline doesn't get a say about being dragged down to the Big Easy?" Damon pressed.

"What was it you called it? Ah, I remember. Bad with a purpose."

"You were just waiting to throw that back at me, weren't you?" Damon sighed.

"You take care now, Damon."

Klaus ended the call, innocently handing me back my phone.

"Klaus," I said in warning. It made me even madder how pleased he looked with himself. "I'm _not_ going with you to New Orleans. I'm going to call Damon back and you're going to drop me off and –"

He retrieved the phone the minute I started the call.

"Klaus! Give me the phone!" I demanded.

Elijah's gaze met mine in the rear view mirror. He seemed amused but didn't say anything.

"Caroline, going with us to New Orleans is precisely what's going to happen," Klaus told me.

"Tyler is obviously in trouble and you just… staked him to the ground back there," I started.

"Silas is in his head right now. If he came with us or went with Damon, Silas would have be one step closer to meeting his objective," he said coldly.

"He's hurt." I couldn't decide if tears were coming on because of fear or because I was so angry at the moment. "And then there's my mother."

"If you were with her, Caroline, she could be used against you. Damon and Elena will hide her well. If you're not in the same place, if Silas has no access to you, threatening her would do him little good."

I slumped in the seat. "I was supposed to start class on Monday."

Klaus chuckled next to me at that. "Of all things, you're worried about that."

"It's not funny, Klaus," I growled, blinking back tears. "Now I've got to figure out how I'm going to work that. My parents worked hard to help put back money for me to even go to college. I don't want to jeopardize it."

Putting a hand on mine, he gave me his best sincere look. For Klaus. "I'll take care of it, whatever happens."

"No," I shot back, jerking my hand away. "You won't. I don't want anything from you. I don't want to go with you. I want to be with my mother and my friends. And Tyler."

Crossing my arms across my chest, I glared out the window, looking away from him.

He startled me by grabbing my chin and turning my head back roughly so I faced him.

"I could have let Tyler rip out the rest of your shiny blonde hair," his voice was a low warning. "Don't make me regret saving you."

I shoved him away and he released me. I knew I'd pissed him off now but I didn't care. Regrets? Yeah, I had one. I was really regretting even thinking, for a moment, that he could be my friend. That he could be…

I blew out an exhale and shook my head as we approached the airport, the sun setting behind it make it look, at first, like it was going up in flames. I wished it were. It was going to be a long night.

It was after midnight when we reached New Orleans. I had to admit, I'd always wanted to see the city. But not like this, not under the circumstances. This sucked. My entire world had been upended. One of my best friends was dead. Tyler and Stefan thought they could bring her back but I was left out of that. I didn't know it that were possible. I hoped it was. But Klaus and Damon believed that Silas was back and he had control of my boyfriend. And really, it was the only explanation I could come up with for Tyler attacking me. That's not something he would ever do normally because he loved me. And if things were that bad for Tyler, I was really worried about Stefan. What had Silas done to him? I was worried about my mom, my friends wherever Damon had them.

And here I was in New Orleans. With Klaus and Elijah.

I was exhausted. The expression "dead on my feet" came to mind and I'd laughed about it to myself on the plane which had earned me a look from Klaus. Otherwise, he left me alone most of the flight. I knew he was angry with me. But what the hell else was new. He was always angry. And just now I wasn't happy with him either.

Damon and Elena knew I was in danger and they'd come to get me and my mother. But no. Klaus grabbed me and took me to New Orleans. No consideration for how I felt. Maybe I'd be safer with him and his original family. Maybe not. I wondered because it wasn't like Silas hadn't gotten into Klaus' head before. He had and I'd seen it. So if I weren't that much safer with him and Elijah, why couldn't I have gone with my mother and Elena?

I followed them through the airport to the baggage claim. Trudged along in a tired stupor was probably more accurate. They collected their bags. Klaus leveling me with angry look when he found I was still there, still behind him. I glared back at him. I watched him head for the exit and thought for just a moment about trying to slip away from them.

Elijah walked up to me, his face set with a polite smile. He held his hand out as if to say "after you." That's when I decided it was in my best interest to start walking, clutching my tote bag closer to my side. While I felt I could handle Klaus because of certain feelings he had for me, Elijah scared me a little.

Klaus rode in the front of the car with Elijah this time, leaving me to fume in the back seat. It wasn't a long drive until we reached our destination. Iron gates opened to allow us in. A winding drive led us up to an enormous antebellum mansion, shrouded in the shadows of night. I'm sure it was a magnificent sight in the day. I shook my head. Klaus. I expected no less than the grandeur before me.

Feeling his gaze on me, I glanced at Klaus. He didn't try to look away. Why? Did he want to see that I was impressed? Did he expect me to marvel over his home like some slack-jawed idiot? I kept my gaze in my lap until we came to a stop in a massive garage.

They climbed out of the car. Elijah walked to the back of the car to open the trunk. My door opened and Klaus held it, waiting for me to join him. I sighed, tired. At this point, I just wanted to crash. It was the only thing I could do, after all. I didn't meet his gaze as he closed the door.

I followed them into the house, unable to ignore the fact that it was beautiful, elegant. I might have loved it under different circumstances. But right now…

"Good night," Elijah said simply, not glancing back as he made his way up the staircase with his suitcase.

Slinging his bag onto what looked like a delicate antique of a sofa, Klaus wheeled around to face me.

I sighed. Here we go, I thought. It was his house and I wasn't familiar with any of it. I literally had nowhere to go.

"Welcome to New Orleans," he said, all sarcasm as he held out his arms in a mock gesture.

"I'm here. You've won," I threw back at him.

His expression darkened. "You know why I brought you here."

I nodded. "Because you could?"

His lips pressed into a thin line. "I brought you here to keep you safe, Caroline. Not to spite you as you seem determined to believe."

"My friends could have kept me safe," I told him.

"Really?" Klaus tilted his head to the side and took a step closer to me. "Then perhaps there is something I know that you don't."

"I know Silas can get to you, just like the rest of us," I said in challenge. "So that means, wouldn't it, that my friends could protect me as well as you can."

He growled, startling me.

"Could they?" he asked, taking another step in my direction.

I instinctively took a step back, a little worried now.

"I trust them," I told him, sounding a lot less confident.

"But you can't trust me, can you, love?"

"No."

There it was. How did he manage to look hurt when he was glaring at me in full, evil Klaus mode? His blue eyes were shiny even as he glared at me. The hurt mixed there with his fury.

I shook my head. "Not when you just take away my choices," I added.

"There wasn't a lot of time for discussion." His voice was low, dangerous.

I knew he was right but still.

"You and Elena have a bit of information that Silas needs to continue his plan," Klaus explained. "If you're conveniently in the same place, he stands a better chance of obtaining it, doesn't he?"

"Maybe." I'd give him that. "But I didn't know that. I have no idea what I know that Silas wants to know. I just knew I was being taken away from everyone I had left."

"Everyone you trust?" His voice was tight. I could feel the anger building in him. _Don't I count?_ He all but spoke those words.

I was so tired, the argument only adding to it, and my head didn't feel like it was attached to my body. Normally, I enjoyed nothing better than trying to get under Klaus' skin when he provoked me like this. But at the moment, I was exhausted, in a strange city, in a strange house and faced with the original hybrid who wasn't happy with me at the moment.

And maybe it was just that I was so tired but I didn't want him angry with me. I realized that he was just trying to look out for me. He had been ever since he showed up at my dorm. He came from a place where he cared even if he didn't understand where I was coming from.

"Klaus, I didn't say I didn't trust you," I said gently. "What if the situation were reversed? I took you away to keep you safe but I took you away from _your_ family. Elijah, Rebekah…"

His gaze dropped to the floor, the tension in his face easing just slightly. Family mattered so much to Klaus. I knew he'd understand that.

I wobbled a little where I stood. Looking around, I spotted a beautiful embroidered chair that looked like it was worth more than my car. As gently as I could, I sat down.

"It wasn't my intention to separate you from your family and friends, Caroline," he explained, still sounding impatient. "Perhaps it was. But I knew you were in danger. I knew you were safest with me."

"What am I and Elena supposed to know that Silas needs?" I asked.

I could tell he knew the answer but he shook his head.

"We'll talk about this in the morning. With Elijah."

"Can you give me a hint?" I tried.

"Why, will curiosity keep you up all night?" Klaus blew out an exhale. "You can be infuriatingly stubborn, Caroline."

I shook my head. "I just have no idea what I could possibly know…"

"Enough for tonight. We'll have plenty of time to talk tomorrow," he told me.

"And how badly does he need that information?" Worry began to gnaw at me.

Klaus shook his head. "You're safe here, Caroline," he assured me.

I nodded. "But Elena…"

"Is not our problem," he said coldly.

"She's no longer useful to you now, so she doesn't matter? Is that it?"

"Elena has had no value to me since she became a vampire, Caroline. But that's not exactly what I meant. I meant to communicate that my only concern is you and your safety."

"Elena matters to me," I told him. "She's my friend. As a vampire, as a human. Even if she'd taken the cure."

His eyes lit up in interest. "Whatever happened to the cure? I'm sure Silas is still searching for it."

I snorted. "A lot of good that will do him."

"Why? Did someone use it?"

Crap. Should I tell him?

"You don't know?"

"If I did I wouldn't be asking you, now would I?" Klaus asked.

"Katherine," I mumbled.

I could tell from his expression that he hadn't expect me to say _that_ name.

"Excuse me?"

"Katherine," I said loudly. The bitch had taken away my human life, killed Jeremy, tried to kill Elena. Why not?

"Katerina is now… human?"

I could practically see the diabolic plans forming in his head.

"She is. Doesn't that mean her blood could make your hybrids?" As if he needed me to point out how he could best use her.

He smirked then. "Indeed it does. Well, I'll have to think on that. But at the moment, there's you to deal with."

"Klaus?"

"Yes?" His patience was wearing thinner by the minute.

"Are you vowing to keep me safe because I matter to you? Or is there some benefit to you in keeping me here, alive?"

He grinned broadly, flashing his dimples at me. He didn't deny it. "Perhaps a little of both."

My eyes felt heavy. "Or maybe…"

"Maybe?"

Okay, I was nodding. Not good.

Oh yeah, I remember what I wanted to say.

"Maybe you just couldn't bear to let me out of your sight." I said that in a weird sleepy, flirty sort of way.

It worked because all the fight seemed to fade from his face, his posture.

"Caroline?" he whispered.

I was startled to open my eyes to find him right in front of my face, his fingers brushing my cheek. Apparently, I was really nodding off.

"I'm sorry," I told him, struggling to sit up.

With no effort, he scooped me up out of the chair and slowly made his way towards the massive staircase I'd been admiring earlier. His arms were hard, so strong around me. He smelled really nice. I let my head rest against his chest, inhaling that scent that was probably some super expensive cologne. Maybe some of it was just him.

"Where are we going?" I whispered, half aware of reality, half dreaming.

"I'm taking you to bed," he informed me, his tone pleasant.

"See? I knew that's what you were up to," I said, chuckling at my lame, sleepy attempt to tease him.

"To sleep, love."

The next thing I was aware of was being lowered onto a very comfortable bed. I jerked when I felt him grab at my feet until I realized he was just taking off my shoes. He gently pulled my bag away before covering me with a silky blanket. It was nice, I snuggled deeper into the luxurious pillow my head way lying on.

I felt him moving away from the bed, I assumed he was leaving.

"Klaus?"

"Yes, love."

"Will you stay?"

"It's my room. Don't see why not." I heard rustling sounds, the room grew darker as he turned down lights. "I didn't plan on this so I'm afraid I don't have any of the guest rooms prepared."

I felt the bed dip under his weight. He gently draped an arm around me and pulled me back to him. He spooned behind me, nuzzling his face in my hair. He felt warm, solid. Parts of him pressed against my thighs were very solid.

I was drifting off to sleep when I heard his voice, a low whisper.

"Sleep now, love. As much as I'd love to have you here in my bed for more pleasurable reasons, I'm willing to wait until you're wide awake and willing. And one night love, you _will_ come to me."


	7. Let's Have a Chat

A/N: Thank you so much for your patience!

I felt so heavy the next morning when I woke up. I was aware of having strong arms hold me all night and maybe that's why I slept so well. I knew I was safe. That was all my exhausted mind was able to confirm but there it was.

I stretched luxuriously in the huge bed, realizing after a moment that I was alone. Where was Klaus? Sighing, because nothing was ever predictable with him, I climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom. My clothes looked slept in, because hey, they were and my hair… I looked like I survived a plane crash. Great. I scrambled around, finding my tote bag. I'd stashed some essentials in there when Damon called yesterday. Enough to make myself presentable even if I didn't have a change of clothes.

I'd showered and got myself put together. I'd pulled on my bra and panties, my jeans. My shirt was wrinkled cotton and I cringed at the thought of having to wear that. Well, I was in Klaus' room… I entered his huge walk in closet and just shook my head. Did he have anything in his wardrobe besides drab and drab? Just because he was a villain, most of the time, did that mean he was required to have an aversion to color?

I found a dark gray Henley shirt of his and pulled it on, pushing the long sleeves up to my elbows. Well, it was his fault I was here so I was helping myself to whatever I required. I pulled on my shoes and resolved to search the house until I found someone.

The house was immense but as soon as I reached the bottom of the staircase, I heard kitchen noises, smelled coffee. I followed the sounds and aroma until I found a good-sized kitchen. Elijah was there minus his normal suit coat, his shirt sleeves rolled up as he worked at making breakfast. A lot of breakfast.

Sensing my presence, Elijah said, "Good morning, Caroline."

He never glanced in my direction but his tone was friendly.

"Good morning," I returned. "You cook?"

He grinned at that.

"I would have guessed you had people to do that for you," I explained lamely.

"Normally, you'd be correct. But the things we need to discuss are sensitive in nature and we don't want to be careless." He was taking a cover skillet from the stove. I noticed he was in the process of making Eggs Benedict and they looked perfect. "Besides, I rather enjoy showing off my culinary skills from time to time."

"I'm definitely not complaining," I told him, my mouth watering. It didn't help that I hadn't eaten last night.

"Would you like some coffee?" he offered.

"Would love some coffee. I'll get it." There were cups and saucers set out next to an enormous silver coffee pot. The fragrance of dark roasted, caffeinated goodness had me smiling.

"Caroline?"

I finished pouring my coffee and found Elijah staring at me curiously. "What?"

"I didn't realize your relationship with my brother had… escalated," he said carefully.

"What?" Then I noticed his gaze shifted to the shirt I wore and back. "No. No! I'm _so_ not doing the walk of shame. Are you kidding me?"

Elijah put his hands up in a conciliatory gesture, fighting a smile. "My apologies."

"Did you see me with a suitcase?" He actually thought I'd slept with Klaus? Really? "I wasn't prepared to be swept away to New Orleans."

"I understand." He was smirking now.

"Speaking of your brother, where is he? Aren't we supposed to be having some big meeting about what I know that Silas wants and stuff like that?" I added cream, sugar to my coffee because really, what else did I have to do?

"He'll return soon," Elijah explained, still regarding me a little more closely than I was comfortable with. "Let us have a chat while we wait."

"Okay." I sipped at the hot coffee, enjoyed how it burned its way into my stomach even as I wondered what Elijah was getting at. He was very different from Klaus. Darkly handsome, calm, quiet. He was a gentleman, his manner put you at ease. If you didn't know he was the eldest of the original family of vampires, you could easily fall at his feet.

But Elijah's polished surface was just the tip of the iceberg. He was every bit as dangerous as Klaus but in a different way. Elijah stayed in his head, rarely acting on emotion alone. He was brutally honest, quick witted, and nearly impossible to fool. I hadn't had a lot of interaction with him myself, but Elena had. And I took her stories of this original vampire very seriously.

"I have to admit I've been puzzled up to this point by my brother's fascination with you," he began.

I didn't know how to take that and indignation threatened to rear its self-righteous head. I tried not to act on it as I wanted to tread carefully with Elijah. Something must have shown on my face because Elijah ceased in plating breakfast, his expression kind.

"Obviously, Caroline, you're a beautiful young woman. I didn't mean to insinuate that you were lacking in any way."

Was I that vain then? Because having another original vampire tell me I was beautiful? With all the women they'd seen over the centuries? That was the sort of compliment a girl burned into her mind and saved for bad hair days and break ups.

"You're so young. How old were you when you were turned?" He asked.

"Seventeen. A filler year," I grumbled.

A corner of his mouth lifted at that but he went back to plating food.

"Has it been a year since you were turned?"

"Is it that easy to tell?" I had to ask.

"Not necessarily…" He paused again in his task. "A shiny new vampire. What is it about you that fascinates my brother? We've established that you're beautiful but then Klaus has known dozens of beautiful women over the centuries."

"Vampires?" I asked without thinking.

Elijah nodded. "Of course. Niklaus has little regard for human women unless he's hungry. Most his romantic choices, however, have been jaded, worldly women."

"Unlike me." And why was I listening so intently to Elijah's account of Klaus' love life? "I've really never been out of Mystic Falls. Until now."

"I see." Finishing his task, he again met my gaze. "Curious."

"It doesn't even matter. I have a boyfriend."

"Yes, my brother's first hybrid. It's a shame Silas has gotten to him."

I just hoped Tyler was okay after Klaus staked him to the ground in my front yard.

Elijah was inches away from me in the blink of an eye, his gaze intent. Instinct had me trying to step back but one of his hands shot out, clutching the back of my neck and bringing me in a little closer. Gazing deep into my eyes, Elijah's pupils contracted.

"You will answer my next question with nothing but the absolute truth," he informed me.

Oh, crap. He was compelling me?

"Are you and your friends plotting against Klaus or any other member of my family?"

The compulsion pulled one word from my lips. "No."

"Make sure it stays that way," he warned me. "Because if I believe, for any reason, you that pose a threat, thing may get unpleasant."

Unpleasant? Yeah. Elijah's nicey-nice way of saying if I made a wrong move, he'd rip my heart out. Note to self, try not to piss off Elijah.

"Why are _you_ here?" Rebekah asked as she entered the room. Her blonde hair was swept up into a casual bun, and she was dressed as if she were a normal teenage girl.

"I'm wondering that myself," I admitted.

Her gaze raked over me and her mouth curled into a smirk. "Looks like someone's sleeping with Klaus now."

Gah! Why did I think putting on one of Klaus' shirts was a _good_ idea?

"In his dreams," I shot back.

As if she were suddenly bored with me, she turned her attention to Elijah.

"Haley's throwing up again," she informed. "She'll be joining us in a moment."

_Haley._

"Haley?" I asked.

Rebekah turned her best Barbie smile on me now. "Yes, you remember Haley. Tyler's werewolf _friend_."

"Why is she here?" I wanted to know. Wasn't it bad enough that Tyler was apparently in Silas' clutches? Now Haley, a she-wolf I knew had more than a passing interest in my boyfriend was staying here under the same roof I was stuck under? Really?

"Rebekah," Elijah's voice held a note of warning.

Her smile only widened.

"You haven't heard?" She paused for effect, letting me know that whatever was going on would be something I wouldn't want to hear. "Haley's expecting."

"She's pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Rebekah, enough. We'll talk about this over breakfast. In the proper context," Elijah told her, his gaze on me.

"Okay," I said, not understanding why she was watching me so expectantly. "So?"

"Aren't you the least bit curious who the father is?" she asked.

"Unless it's Tyler, which we all know is impossible, why would I care?"

"Perhaps you won't care." Even with her eldest brother glaring her down, she continued. "It's absolutely amazing what is possible actually. The father happens to be our brother Klaus."

"What?" No way Klaus could be the father of Haley's baby. He'd been dead for how long? Vampires couldn't procreate. All of us knew that.

"Klaus is the father," Rebekah stated each word distinctly and slowly as if I struggled with English.

Whoa. Klaus the all-powerful original hybrid could procreate? Elijah wasn't denying it and that confirmed it as true for me. Didn't see that coming.

Still, why should I care?

But I realized, deep down, I kind of did care. Klaus had slept with Haley? He was the second guy to claim that he cared about me only to turn around and sleep with the she-wolf. Was she the real reason that Klaus left Mystic Falls for New Orleans? Even while he was supposedly wooing me? Wow.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Caroline," Rebekah taunted. "What bothers you more? The fact that you no longer have my brother wrapped around your finger? Or the fact that the last two men who were interested in you sought excitement in someone else's bed?"

"Rebekah!" Elijah looked ready to take her head off.

I glared at Rebekah but forced myself to stay silent. While her remark about Tyler and Klaus both sleeping with Haley had just backed up my own insecurity, what she said about not having Klaus wrapped around my finger any longer made me curious. Was Klaus with Haley now? Was I the third wheel again? It didn't make sense considering Klaus had gotten me a mini-fridge and a lot of money, came to the dorm to see me and spent a couple of days trying to comfort me. He'd flirted with me.

Was he regretting telling me he intended to be _my_ last love?

Gah! Could this get any worse?

Rebekah waited for me to reply, gloating when I had nothing to say. Elijah's expression was almost apologetic. Before I could even think of a reply, the she-wolf herself walked into the kitchen.

She looked pale and shaken, Rebekah had hinted that she'd been sick. No evidence of a baby bump yet. She immediately noticed me and it didn't improve her pallor at all.

Rebekah turned to Haley as if I weren't in the room. "How are you feeling?"

Was that genuine concern I heard from the original blonde?

Haley finally took her gaze away from me to look at Rebekah and nodded. "I'm okay."

"Haley, have a seat in the dining room." Elijah was actually looking stressed at this point. "You need to eat."

Haley nodded, looking in my direction again. At the shirt I wore. The misery I read in her face made me wish that I'd never worn it. Yes, underneath it all, I was still insecure Caroline, still trying to get my mind around always being second best – first to Elena and now to Haley. But as much as I wasn't Haley's biggest fan, I didn't want to make her feel any worse than she obviously felt.

My sigh came out louder than I intended for it to. Rebekah was trying to steer Haley in the direction of the dining room, glaring at me the entire time. My intention was to make my way around them and upstairs to get my things, put _my_ shirt back on, find another room. Maybe after this debacle, I could ask Elijah when no one else was around if he knew of a room I could use.

And to top it all off, I was no closer to figuring out why I was here anyway.

I'd almost made it out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going, Caroline?" Elijah asked.

Damn. So much for slipping away.

"I'm not hungry. Thank you for the coffee," I said, leaving the mostly empty cup on the counter, the line meant to mark my exit.

"Caroline, you need to stay because we're all going to have a talk," he informed me.

My gaze cut to Haley and back. "We'll talk," I assured him. "But right now might not be the best time."

I didn't want to further upset Haley. But I also had a selfish motive. I wanted time to process everything. If that were even possible… And I wouldn't be able to do that until I got my items out of Klaus' room, took off his shirt.

"Let her go, Elijah," Rebekah said with a wicked glint in her eyes. "Haley is sick enough as it is."

"Rebekah?" Haley tried to get her attention.

"Rebekah, you'll be quiet," Elijah warned, coming from behind the island at the kitchen's center to get in his sibling's face. "Starting now."

"You're defending her?" Rebekah jerked a thumb in my direction.

"Rebekah?" Haley's voice sounded a little more urgent now.

The blonde disregarded her. "Why? She shouldn't even be here."

"She is our guest and you'll treat her as such."

"Rebekah, I'm …" Haley didn't look well at all.

Rebekah spared her a glance. "Speaking of guests, this scene is upsetting Haley. And you might not care about her well-being and that of our nephew or niece but – "

"You question my honor?" He cut her off by grabbing her throat. Rebekah was trying to pry his grip away, starting to look a little fearful of her angry brother.

Rebekah struggled to free herself from Elijah. Haley, who had turned a really sickly color was trying to get around us but we'd created a bottleneck at the kitchen entrance. I stood there trying to figure out how I could escape the kitchen too.

No one heard Klaus enter the house. When he reached the kitchen entrance, to say his expression was one of shock was an extreme understatement.

"Elijah, what in the bloody hell is going on here?" he spoke through a tight jaw.

Elijah released Rebekah, his frustration obvious. His sister took a step back, her fear quickly changing to anger as she looked from one brother to the other.

Klaus scanned the room, lingering for just a moment on Haley before he spotted me. His gaze moved over me, a small smile forming on his face.

To his right, Haley doubled over, vomiting on the floor.

"See what you've all done!" Rebekah shouted, glaring at her brothers, then me before she dashed to the werewolf's side to help.

I'd lost my friend, my boyfriend was being controlled by Silas, I'd been dragged away from my family and friends to New Orleans. I was staying in a house with the other man who cared about me so much that he'd slept with Haley who was also staying here. Elijah had warned me not to threaten what was his. Haley was carrying Klaus' child and my being here wasn't making her feel any better. Was I forgetting anything before returning to my pity party?

"You look delectable in my shirt, love," Klaus announced to the entire room.

Oh that's right. The damn shirt.

I couldn't help it. I burst into tears and used my vampire speed to push Klaus back and race up to get my things out of his room.


	8. And the walls come tumbling down

A/N: This one is dedicated to Klaroline66, lateVMlover, foreverdream7, firstgreenisgold, Pinkgem22, Nightwing's Gal, Tinyflyer02, Sparkles12345, Girl96xoxo, DevilJolie, katkat, , Rucky, Finder, Jellybean1218 and all my guests. Thank you so much for your lovely reviews.

And to karmen238 - not to worry. I just hope you like the direction I'm go in. =)

I'd made it back to Klaus' room, blinking back tears, and began to shove things into my tote bag as quickly as I could. If they thought I was staying here in these circumstances, they had another think coming.

I jumped at a couple of crashes downstairs. There was a good deal of yelling, male and female voices. I didn't try to hear them. I didn't care what was being said. Well, maybe I did, but my priority was getting back to Mystic Falls. Fast.

"Caroline?"

I didn't look at Klaus as he walked into his own bedroom. I didn't want him to see me cry. I finished gathering my belongings and grabbed my phone from the bedside table. Not like I'd be able to go through the ton of messages I had while Klaus was marching in my direction.

"Look at me," his voice was harsh.

I met his gaze, his blue eyes fierce as he stared at me. Until a tear rolled down my cheek. I angrily swiped it away and tried to make it around him. Klaus was faster, grabbing my arm to prevent my exit.

"We've reduced you to tears then?" his tone was softer.

I'd had it.

"I'm crying because I'm _that_ pissed off," I growled at him. "Considering the string of beautiful, worldly vampire lovers that you've had, that came from Elijah by the way, one would think you would know that women don't just cry because of sadness and despair."

He released me. A tight smirk forming on his face.

"I have no problem with that, love. I'd much rather have your anger than your tears. Anger is so much closer to passion. Don't you agree?"

He was looking at the shirt I wore again, he _liked_ that I was wearing it, I could tell.

"Passion?" I snorted. "Well, there's something that you obviously have more experience with than I."

His smile was fading. "Meaning?"

"Haley? You know the werewolf that just threw up on your kitchen floor? The one that's expecting your baby."

He blew out a frustrated exhale at that.

"You knocked up Haley? Really?" I surprised myself at how raw and angry that came out.

A muscle at his clenched jaw twitched. Yeah, I knew it was a risk to really piss off Klaus. My emotions were all over the place and at the moment, I didn't care.

"How is that any of your business, sweetheart?" His tone was laced with menace. "You keep reminding me that you have a boyfriend and that you're spoken for."

He had me there.

"Am I to live the life of a celibate monk while waiting for you to come to me?"

I had to laugh at that. "And you're so sure that day will come, aren't you?"

"Yes." The single word was uttered with such conviction. His eyes, however, told a different story. There was a note of vulnerability there. And it was that hope I saw there that threatened to tear down the walls I kept between us.

I nodded, tearing my gaze away from him. "You're right. About it not being my business. That isn't fair. But you know what's worse?"

When I looked at him again, I found him watching me so intently.

"Always being second best. And always being reminded of it."

I grabbed my tote from the bed and tried to speed my way of out his room. He was faster. He slammed the door shut, planting his hands on either said of my head as he backed me against it.

"Second best?" he asked, leaning into me until face was inches from mine. "Explain."

Planting both of my hands on his chest, I shoved him back. He allowed it. That was the only reason he staggered back a step or two. But he wasn't backing down.

"What's there to explain, Klaus?" And did I really _want_ to explain it to him? "The Salvatores showed up in Mystic falls and started this entire damn mess. Stefan? Elena was his first choice. He never gave me a second glance."

Klaus crossed his arms over his chest, looking at me intently. "You have unrequited feelings for Stefan?"

"No, he's like a brother to me now." I snorted at that. "Then there was his brother. Elena was also his first choice but that didn't stop him from making me his plaything and portable blood bag for a time."

"Damon?"

That had piqued his interest in an unfavorable way. _Not smart, Caroline_. I wasn't Damon's biggest fan but I also didn't want to put him on Klaus' hit list for Elena's sake. Klaus never forgot anything. I tried to wave that away. "I was still human then."

His jaw tightened, so I hurried on because I didn't want to add to the problems already facing us.

"I saw Matt for a time but his mother hated me and when I was turned, it was hard to be with him. I've told you that Tyler and I went through our acclimation to the supernatural at the same time, together. It helped. He loved me… loves me. But _you_ had to turn him into a hybrid which put him under your control. You even made him bite me."

Klaus winced a little at that accusation.

"He left to break his sire bond and while he was off doing that, for me supposedly, he met Haley."

"He's done a lot with Haley, Caroline," he interjected.

"Do you think I don't know that?" I could try to deny what I knew in my heart to be true. I could buy all of Tyler's assurances that she meant nothing to him. But I didn't believe it. "You've done a lot with Haley too."

"And I remind you –"

I put up a hand to cut him off. "It's not my business, I know. But you miss the point. The point is, I had a mother who was a work-a-holic and a father who left us when I was young for another man. I had no siblings and by the time I was into boys, I was desperate for someone to see me, to think I was pretty. To spend any amount of time with me. I was in denial about it until I became a vampire. Now I realize the pattern I felt into. I was so desperate for any kind of attention that I opened myself up to be rejected, hurt. It doesn't make it hurt any less, but there it is."

"And you believe that you're my second choice?" His voice was deceptively calm. "That I chose Haley over you just as Tyler did?"

"After what I just told you, why wouldn't I think that way?" I asked. I released a heavy, shaky breath. "You didn't tell me about Haley. Rebekah did. And it made me stop and think. Is she why you left for New Orleans? She's living under your roof."

"Caroline, that's quite possibly the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard you say," he said to me, anger clouding his features. "After all the times I've saved you, after all the times I've allowed myself to be drawn into your little schemes with your friends just so I could spend time with you. After all the times I've tried to be there when you needed something, you dare turn this on me?"

"You slept with Haley," I accused.

"We've established that," he countered.

"And she's pregnant. Did you know that you could do that?" I had to ask.

He paused at that, seeming to weigh his words.

"Obviously not."

"Well, it's too bad that you didn't know about that earlier. You could have skipped the Sun and Moon Curse and just fathered an army," I said bitterly, knowing I sounded like a spoiled brat but unable to stop myself.

Anger flared in his eyes.

"I may be a villain, Caroline, but fatherhood means a little more to me than that. It was something I once wanted very much. If I'd known I could procreate with the living, I would have made sure that I didn't impregnate anyone."

Wait. "What? Why?"

"Because the woman I would want to be the mother of my children, _can't_ procreate," he said meaningfully, "not to mention that she denies that she has any feelings for me."

Why did my eternal teen heart quicken at that? I knew he meant me and the intense way his gaze held mine, made me pause.

No, I wasn't ready to start talking emotions with him. Not right now. I had to redirect the conversation.

"But you did impregnate someone. So what happens now?" Again, it wasn't my business, and I was ready for him to tell me that, but I wanted to know.

His eyes slid closed for a moment. When he opened them again he took a step closer to me.

"Honestly, it's very complicated where the child is concerned. I'm still trying to come to terms with how I feel about him or her. The child is my apparently my blood, the blood of my family. Elijah keeps reminding me of that fact, especially since I considered doing away with Haley and the entire problem the instant I learned of it."

That stopped me cold. Klaus' first instinct was to kill Haley when he found out?

"Why look so shocked, love? Does that really surprise you? Aren't I that much of a monster?" He took another step closer, standing very close now. "Aren't I?"

"I admit it worries me sometimes," I admitted.

"What worries you?" his tone was less harsh.

"Not knowing how you're going to react. Not knowing what you'll do in a given situation."

"You're afraid of me, Caroline?" He leaned closer, his face mere inches away from mine.

"I used to be."

"And now?"

"You're different with me. I don't think you'd hurt me. Physically."

"But you think I can hurt you in other ways?" he whispered.

It was then I realized that he _had_ hurt me in another way. It was more than just my pride stinging because of Haley's pregnancy. It was more than the vanity of having the most powerful creature on the planet say he'd wait for me as long as it took.

Despite myself, I realized that I was hurt. Hurt that he'd slept with Haley. Hurt that she was pregnant with his child and now tied to him because of it. Tyler seemed to fade in significance in the face of what I was worried would slip through my fingers.

At some point, I'd developed feelings for Klaus. And I'd known for a while now, as much as I tried to deny it to myself. Gad! I wasn't about to tell him that.

"You feel I've betrayed you," he said, realization dawning in his eyes.

Crap. Was I that easy to read?

"You, y-ou couldn't betray me because… I'm with Tyler. You're right, it's not my business who you sleep with."

"I've hurt you," he whispered, looking both desolate and elated about that all at once.

"I'm not hurt," I lied. Badly. "I just want to go home. To Mystic Falls. Please, can't I just go home?"

The minute I saw Klaus dip his head in my direction, his lips aiming for mine, I darted under his arm until I reached the other side of the room. I needed some distance between us. Klaus, on the other hand, stood there grinning at me.

"Now why would I let you go home when we're just now getting to the good part?" he taunted. "You've let me hold you in my arms for the last two nights. You're standing in my bedroom, in my shirt, telling me all about how you're always been the second choice, afraid that's all you are to me. You're angry I slept with another woman even though, at the time, you weren't mine."

I blew out an exhale, realizing I caught myself in the web of emotions that existed between us.

"You're so close to giving in to me, Caroline. Don't you see that?"

The purely predatory look in his eyes made me shiver.

"Let's get a few things straight, sweetheart," he purred as he moved a little closer. "I'm dealing with a situation here in New Orleans, a city that was once my home, and _that's_ why I left Mystic Falls. I want to reclaim the city and everything that's mine. There are dangers that everyone in my life faces as a consequence because of this. That includes you."

"What dangers?" I asked, hoping to learn more and to redirect the conversation away from what was going on between the two of us.

"That's a tale for another time, love." He took another step closer to me. "On top of the situation here, I have the issue of Silas to deal with, my siblings, like it or not – Haley, and then there's _you_."

"I wouldn't have been a problem if you'd just let me go with Damon and Elena," I reminded him.

"Never said you were a problem. My initial plan didn't involve bringing you here to keep you safe. But I'm finding that I enjoy having you here immensely."

I swallowed hard. The distance I always tried to maintain between us was crumbling.

"You've been honest with me, I'll be honest with you, love. Haley came to me for help not too long ago when our friend Katherine was trying to do away with her," he continued. "I helped her, she helped me. Hate sound like a cliché but we were two lonely people seeking comfort. She was getting nowhere with Tyler and I wasn't doing well with you. These things happen. There is no attraction between us. It was just sex and not very memorable at that."

I rolled my eyes at that. He stepped closer, smirking. He took my reaction as a challenge.

"In all the centuries that I've lived, Caroline, I've never once been as intrigued by a woman as I have been with you. I've rarely been refused to this point. When I decide I want a woman, I have her."

"And then what?" I asked him. "Once the challenge is over? You move on to the next challenge, right? Haley's here because she's carrying a Mikaelson heir. I don't see any of those other women you wanted around. But then I didn't know about all this so…"

His evil smile emerged. Oh, he was enjoying this conversation and it made me more nervous by the second. "You're _so_ much more than a challenge to me, Caroline. I love your light. I've never seen anything like it in another vampire. I'm drawn to your beauty and fire. And I would have waited a thousand years for you to show up at my door."

Why did my heart threaten to sink when he said "would have"?

"And now?" I whispered.

"Now I realize that it's only a matter of time, not long at all, before you admit what you feel for me." He moved into my personal space again, his hand capturing a lock of my hair. "It's only a matter of time before I'll have you in every way – your body, your heart. And once you've surrendered to me, there will be no turning back."

Releasing my hair, his grin widened.

"Once you give in to me, I'll never let you go, Caroline. I'll spend another thousand years proving to you every day how much I desire you, how much I treasure you. You will know that you're second to no one."

My breath was coming fast.

"And, of course, you can wear my clothes whenever you like," he teased, knowing at the moment he had the upper hand. "A man likes to see a woman in his shirts. And nothing else. Especially after –"

"Don't say it!" I yelled at him.

A storm of emotions raged in me. Betrayal, elation, confusion, anger. He was so damned sure of himself was he? It was only a matter of time before I would be wrapped around his finger? We'd see.

I enjoyed watching his eyes widened as I grabbed the hem of his shirt and practically ripped it off my body. The pink lace bra I'd worn didn't leave a lot to the imagination, but then it wasn't like he hadn't seen that before. There was the time I made out with him while he was in Tyler's body…

Before he got any ideas, I threw it in his smug face.

"Here's your shirt. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find another room until such time you decide that I can go home." I snatched my wrinkled cotton shirt from my bag, awkwardly pulling it on, and marched to the door. He didn't try to prevent me from leaving this time. He did stop and bring the shirt I'd just been wearing to his nose, inhaling deeply.

I threw his door open and rushed out into the hallway.

"Find a room you like then and let me know if you need anything, sweetheart." His hands were clasped behind his back and he was still smiling at me. "I will have to ask that, for the time being, that you don't leave the house. At least not without me present."

"We'll see," I told him.

As I began to march away, he got in one last parting shot.

"Your shirt's on backwards, love."

I whirled around to face him. "You know what? Screw you, Klaus!"

Somewhere in the house, I heard the sound of Elijah laughing.

"Any time you're ready, love," he teased.

I randomly yanked open the door to a bedroom several doors down from his, so grateful that it wasn't obviously occupied. I planned to stay in it for the foreseeable future.


	9. It's all about trust

A/N: Wow! Thank you guys so much for the follows, the favorites and reviews. Today I'm sending a shout out to SONY, karmen238, firstgreenisgold, foreverdream7, lateVMlover, Klaroline66, sambam17, Trich, MelodiousVengeance, Deviljolie, Pinkgem22 and my guest reviewers.

The room I found hadn't been refreshed for a while. It was all neat with clean bedding and bathroom but a little dusty. I locked the door, threw my bag onto the floor and turned my shirt around.

Then I began to pace, wondering why I ever thought being friends, being _anything_ to Klaus was a good idea. He was too unpredictable, too volatile, too… Klaus. Gad! He'd dragged me down here to New Orleans where I had to deal with not only him, but his siblings, Haley and whatever situation he was facing here in "taking back the city". Whatever he meant by that. A whole new set of challenges – like I needed that right now.

I shook my head. The original hybrid's ego knew no limits. He was going take back the city and what was his? Then he was going to magnanimously accept _my_ surrender to him? Yeah. Like that was ever going to happen. He was forgetting who he was dealing with. I'd seen him in action many times. I knew how ruthless he could be in getting what he wanted. If he thought he was just going to push his way into my heart and bed, he could think again.

After a while of berating an imaginary Klaus, I walked over the window and sank down onto what turned out be a really comfortable window seat. The view was lovely. I'd always wanted to see New Orleans, truth be told. And I was here when I didn't want to be and not allowed to leave the house without him.

I had no idea how long I sat there, taking in the view without really seeing it. My mind was so occupied with my worries, aggravations – everything – that I was startled when I heard my phone buzz. Jumping up, I snatched it out of my bag. The name Elena popped up on the screen. I groaned remembering the texts and missed calls already waiting for me. I answered quickly.

"Elena?"

"Caroline? Thank God! Where have you been? Are you okay?" my friend's voice was little more than a whisper. If not for my vampire senses, I probably wouldn't have been able to tell what she had said.

"I'm fine. Dealing with the original family but so far they've only managed to greatly annoy me. What's going on with you guys? Is Mom okay? Have you had any trouble with Silas?" I asked.

"Your mom's fine, Care," she said quickly.

"Is Tyler with you?"

"No. Look Care, I can't talk long."

"Are you guys okay?" I didn't like the way this was sounding.

"So far. Look, I need your help," she said, still whispering. "We need to find someone."

"Tell me what you need," I said.

"Do remember the masquerade ball? Katherine had forced you into helping her and she had a witch there also. Do you remember?"

"Of course. She did that spell where if she got hurt, you got hurt. She was going to kill everyone until she got the moonstone."

There was a soft knock at my door. I ignored it.

"Yes! Caroline, I need to know who that witch was. I need her name," Elena explained.

Another knock.

"Can she help us against Silas?" I hoped so.

"Definitely. I just need to know anything you can tell me about her. Her name, what she looked like, where she was from."

I put the heel of my hand to my forehead as I scrambled to come up with any details. And it was hard to do as I turned and saw the doorknob twist as someone on the other side tried to open it.

"Well, let me think…"

"Care, please try. Hurry!" Elena sounded urgent now.

"I can't remember the name. I remember…"

I remembered meeting the witch that night when Katherine had given me instructions and threatened to stake me if anything went wrong. I remembered Bonnie filling us in on the entire story, how that witch had actually been her cousin, when we got Elena back from Rose and Elijah. Elena had been there.

Elena _already_ knew all the details of that evening. Just as I did. She'd been there with me when Bonnie had told the story.

"Care? Are you there?"

Freaking out, I went to the door and opened it, finding Elijah standing just outside. He regarded me curiously, but trying to be polite until I finished my call.

I immediately ended the call. Scrambling to look at my call log to see what it said about the caller.

It said "unknown caller" now. I knew immediately how that was possible and it scared me. _Silas_. He was powerful indeed if he could get into head long distance.

"Okay." I blew out an exhale, my hands were shaking.

"Caroline, are you all right?" Elijah asked me, taking a step closer.

"I don't know." I yanked the sim card out of the phone furiously, throwing it on the floor. I tightened my hand around the rest of my phone until it crumbled into pieces.

He tilted his head as he stared at me intently. He and Klaus had that trait in common.

"What happened?" he ask with authority.

"I got a call. The screen said Elena when I answered it," I explained. "It sounded like Elena."

"And?" he prompted me, following me into the room.

"And she said she needed to know who the witch was that night at the masquerade ball back home. She wanted to know who she was, what she looked like, where she was from – anything I could tell her. The problem is, Elena knows everything I know because she was there with me when Bonnie told us that story."

Elijah looked slightly taken aback, as if he didn't expect me to just tell him so openly what happened. But it wasn't like I had a lot of choices at the moment. The originals were my only help under the circumstances against Silas and whatever situation Klaus was talking about.

"That's what Elena and I knew that Silas wanted, isn't it? He's looking for the witch?"

Elijah nodded. "Let's get you something to eat and we'll talk about it."

I vigorously shook my head. "Uh-huh. I don't _even_ want to see your brother right now."

Elijah tried unsuccessfully not to smile at that. "I understand. But he's out at the moment, as is Rebekah. Haley is sleeping. Does that meet with your approval?"

I was _starving_. "Okay."

I dropped what was left of my phone into the wastebasket in the room. Elijah walked by my side as we made our way to the stairs. I tried to follow him but each time I did, he'd wait to let me catch up so we could walk together. Something old-fashioned that he did, I was guessing.

Remembering the crash sounds earlier, I scanned the house to see what had happened. Nothing seemed out of place in the house.

"What are you looking for?" Elijah asked.

"I heard some crashing sounds earlier, after I left the kitchen. I guess I expected to find some damage from the sound of that."

Elijah smirked, shook his head. "Rebekah. She's in a bit of trouble with me right now. She completely destroyed a table I was very fond of in her argument with Klaus. They are very similar in temperament."

Like I didn't know that.

When we reached the dining room, there was a steaming plate of soup garnished so elegantly that I almost didn't want to eat it. There was a lovely salad, a petite sandwich, a tall glass of ice water, and a mug of warm blood. I could smell that most of all and my mouth watered. I sat down at the end of the table and he took the chair to my right.

"Looks like you weren't planning on my saying no to lunch," I said out loud.

Elijah chuckled. "I can be persuasive when I wish."

"And subtle," I added sarcastically, remembering his warning in the kitchen earlier.

"I do apologize if that made you uncomfortable, Caroline. And I hope you realize why it was necessary. Klaus may an indestructible hybrid but I'm the eldest in the family which means I'll do whatever it takes to protect it."

"Can you protect _me_ from your brother?" I asked, only half-joking.

I took a generous sip of the blood, I really needed it. Elijah watched me thoughtfully.

"There's something else I should apologize for," he told me. "Please, eat."

I unfolded the napkin and put it on my lap, wanting to display good table etiquette. Elijah was hard for me to be casual around just yet.

"Thank you. This looks great." I started with the salad while he went on.

"I wondered why my brother was so drawn to you."

"I remember." After the scene upstairs, I was curious to see what he thought now.

"I misjudged you," he admitted. "At first glance, you're a baby vampire. Lovely, of course, but nothing uncommon."

Didn't he have a way with words?

"But there's a lot more to you, isn't there?"

I couldn't answer that because I had just taken a bite of the sandwich.

"You have to realize, Caroline, we're the original family. To most vampires across the world, our names inspire fear. It's widely believed that we can't be killed. Since Klaus broke the curse and became a hybrid, many even went underground. Or so I've heard."

"Well yeah," I said with a nod. "I remember when we heard that Klaus was coming for Elena. I know I was terrified of him before I ever met him."

"But you're not now." It was a statement. Elijah's mouth curved up into a smile. "I can't remember the last time someone, not of his family, took my brother to task as you did this morning and lived to tell the tale."

"Thanks, but I can't say I won that round."

"I thought you did rather well." Elijah took a sip of blood from a fancy glass.

"Is this the part where you give me an atta-girl and then tell me to tread lightly with your brother?" I wanted to know.

He was taken aback with the question at first, I could tell. Then his smile widened. "Absolutely not. No. But in saying that, I have my brother's interests at heart."

I laughed, folding my arms across my chest in fake upset. "Is that your nicey-nice way of telling me you're in his corner and not mine?"

"I'm absolutely on your side," he assured me. His laughter was a rich, warm sound. "But in encouraging you to give my brother a difficult time, I'm playing to what he wants. He enjoys you very much. I hope you realize that. You seem to bring out all of his good qualities, his protective instincts. He shows you a side of himself that normally only we see. When he's not unhappy with us."

Lowering my arms, I noticed the more serious tone he introduced to our talk.

"Is he unhappy with you guys a lot?" I asked.

"It depends on your concept of time," he explained. "I would say often but what does that really mean in an existence that spans a thousand years?"

"True."

"But there's something I must say, Caroline." He leaned a little closer, locking his gaze with mine. For a moment I wondered if he meant to compel me again. "When he's unhappy with us, his family, he can and does dagger us and stores us away in boxes until his pride is worth less than his loneliness. We, Rebekah and I now, can be fully restored by removing the dagger. We've lost time, we've lost our freedom. But we return essentially the same as we were before. Do you understand?"

I nodded.

"Caroline, you're not like us. You're less durable. If you know my brother half as well as I think you do, then you already know that while he can be charming and unfailingly kind, he has a dark side. He's jealous, controlling, emotionally volatile when provoked. If he was angry enough at you, he could easily kill you, Caroline."

"I know," my voice sounded small.

"It's not enough for you to be aware of that fact. You need to think seriously about the situation you're in. Yes, I'm aware you have a boyfriend. But you've also captured my brother's heart and you've apparently given him every reason to think he can lay claim to yours. You know how ruthlessly NIklaus pursues what he wants. When he's certain that he'll attain it, he's doubly so."

I swallowed hard.

"You need to think hard right now what your intentions are, Caroline. If you know in your heart that you can't or won't give my brother a chance, then you need to make that known to him _now_. I'll be there with you and I'll do my best to see you safely home or elsewhere if Mystic Falls isn't safe for you. In that scenario, it would be very unwise for you to remain here."

His gaze searched mine intensely.

"If your intention is to give Niklaus a chance, and I'm finding at the moment that I hope you will, I want to assure you that I'm here for you, as a friend, maybe as a brother one day, if you ever need me."

Something squeezed in my chest at his kindness. He was letting me know that either way he'd look after me. Having someone look out for _me_ wasn't something I was used to.

"Thank you," I told him and meant it. "And I'll remember you said that. If I do end up with Klaus, I have a feeling I'll need your help with Rebekah more than him."

His smile was back so fast that it startled me. "Clever girl. You've already unearthed one of our family's darkest secrets."

"What?"

"Rebekah is actually the scariest of us all," he told me, only half-joking.

"Oh, I believe that," I told him, laughing.

We enjoyed an easy moment, I returned to my lunch.

Slowly, his normal mask of calm slipped back into place.

"You trusted me with the truth about the phone call," he pointed out. "You believe it was Silas?"

"I do. It's not the first time he's gotten to me." Then worry set in. "I hope that doesn't mean he's done something to my mother and my friends."

"Tell me exactly what was said."

And I told him. He considered my words for a moment, staring at the table for a long time before returning his attention to me.

"If he was calling to deceive you into giving him the information he wanted, then you can be certain he doesn't have your friends and your mother. Elena also knows what he wants."

"Yes, she does."

"Who is the witch?" he asked.

"Her name is Lucy. I don't know her last name but Bonnie told me she was related to her. A cousin, I think."

"A Bennett witch?"

"Yes. Apparently Katherine had saved her life at some point and then called in the favor because she wanted the moonstone. We were at a masquerade ball and she performed a spell that bound Elena to Katherine. We didn't know about the spell. So when we trapped Katherine in a room with both Salvatores who decided to torture her, Elena experienced each injury until we figured it out."

Was it just me or did the mention of Katherine really engage his interest?

"How did the night end?" he asked.

"Bonnie found Lucy who immediately knew she was a Bennett too. Katherine hadn't told Lucy another witch would be there, much less one from her own bloodline. So she reversed the spell so the Salvatores could capture Katherine and trap her in the tomb so she couldn't hurt anyone, most especially Elena. That was the night that Rose and that other guy grabbed Elena somehow and brought her to you."

"Ah, that all makes sense now."

"What do you think Silas is up to?"

"He's after the cure. Since Katerina took it, most likely he's scouring the earth for her."

Something in his eyes led me to believe that bothered him.

"He's also still seeking to drop the veil. Bonnie is now dead, he needs another powerful witch who can either bring her back or bring the veil down in her stead. He's intent on being reunited with his human lover. For two thousand years, he's waited. What purpose must he have gathered in all that time."

Another reference to bringing Bonnie back. If only…

"Love is the strongest magic we have." I believed that anyway. "So what's our plan?"

"That's what we must decide. All together. So when you feel you can talk with my brother again, reasonably, we'll have a chat."

"Meaning sooner would be better than later?" I teased him.

"I would never be one to tell an angry woman what to do, but…"

I laughed at his attempt to be somber.

"I can put up with Klaus to form a plan, especially if there's anything we can do to help my friends."

"We'll talk," he assured me, rising from the table. "You handled this situation incredibly well, Caroline. I appreciate your confiding in me. I don't trust easily as you just might be aware. However, if this is how you usually conduct yourself, I think we'll deal well together."

Somewhere in there was high praise from the eldest Mikaelson. I smiled at him.

"Enjoy your lunch. Do think on what I said."

"About a plan?"

"About Niklaus," he said meaningfully.

I nodded. "I will, Elijah. Thank you for… everything."

Flashing me a charming smile, he nodded and left the room without making a sound.

He left me quite a bit to think about.


	10. Blood and Ice Cream

A/N: Thank you for the reviews - EyesLikeLiquidFire, Hopelessromanticatheart26, Deviljolie, crazybookworm1998, sambam17, lateVMlover, Pinkgem22 and my guest reviewers. You guys just about made me cry - in a good way. Thank you for the favorites and the follows. It means the world to me.

I was able to get in a nap after my talk with Elijah. When I awoke, I couldn't say I felt better. I enjoyed a hot shower, brushed out my hair. It made my body feel better but did nothing to calm my mind.

Mom. Tyler. Bonnie. Damon and Elena. Stefan. All of them were on my mind and now, thanks to Silas, my phone was gone and I didn't have a way to find out what how they were doing. Silas? Well, he weighed heavily on my mind too. I still had the occasional nightmare about my run in with him when he was looking for Bonnie. He'd come to me as Matt, but mostly as Klaus. The pain of the stake in my chest? I could almost still feel it and it hadn't been real. I was so afraid of what he could do to my friends, my Mom. I probably wasn't a lot safer from him here. He had to know where I was – Tyler had seen me being taken off by Klaus and Elijah and the Mikaelsons had made no secret of their move to New Orleans.

But the originals were the strongest of our kind. While they weren't immune to Silas' particular skill set, I'd seen him get into Klaus' head myself, they were stronger than my friends. I knew Silas would go after Elena first. And it was killing me that I wasn't there with them. Worse, I had no way to make sure they were okay.

I threw off the covers and sat up, frustrated. What would I do if I were home?

Well, if I were home, I wouldn't be sitting there worried about my friends and family. I'd be in the fray with them. But if I couldn't do that… Well, then I'd need a distraction from the worry so I wouldn't I wouldn't drive myself crazy as I was doing right now. I'd be on my phone texting everyone. I'd be on the internet looking up ways to help or maybe watching dumb Youtube videos. I'd go through my magazines. And once all of those resources were exhausted, there was the tried and true ice cream and movie marathon.

But my phone was gone. I didn't have my laptop. I had no t.v. in here. No magazines. Hell, I didn't even have clothes aside from what I was wearing. Oh, and I wasn't allowed to leave the house.

Things sucked.

I flipped on the light, deciding that I needed to do something. I scanned the beautiful room I'd selected for myself. There was a closet, an old-fashioned armoire, a gorgeous dresser with eight drawers.

Okay, time to rummage. I started with the closet. I honestly didn't expect to find much except some extra blankets or bedding. I was surprised to find it literally filled with bright, colorful, shiny clothing. Really shiny with sequins and satins. After pulling a couple of things out for closer inspection, I realized that the closet was full of costumes. I had to laugh at that. Costumes for men and women. Lots of red, gold, green, and purple. Many of them had masks and they were just beautiful. I found a saloon girl dress in blue that looked like it would fit me. It had black lace trim, a corseted bodice, a fancy feathered headpiece. There was even a bag with black fishnet stockings – thigh highs no less – and little high heeled ankle boots.

I giggled as I tried to picture my hosts' faces if I emerged from my room in _that_ get up. But then it just might give Klaus the idea that I wanted to play kinky dress-up with him. That wouldn't do.

The dresser drawers had clean sheets, extra towels. No clothing items. I blew out an exhale at my dwindling options. I almost didn't check the armoire but after considering it a moment, I decided to go ahead and look.

I had to really yank on the door but I finally got it open. In there I found what looked like fancy sleepwear. Long, expensive looking nightgowns with matching peignoirs, I believed that's what they were called, in white, cream and a handful of pastel colors. They had to be many years old judging by the style of them though they looked well cared for. One light blue set caught my eye and when I pulled it out, I had to admit that it looked like it would fit me. It would be much more comfortable trying to sleep in those garments as opposed to the jeans and shirt I'd been wearing the last two days.

Oh, the silk felt wonderful and cold sliding along my skin. And I had to admit, I really liked how it looked on me. The nightgown itself was modest and not see-through. The peignoir was sheer and flowing. I felt like an old-fashion movie star as I twirled around to watch how it all flowed around me in the full length mirror.

I felt immediately better for having on something clean, fresh.

One need met. Now the distraction part. And maybe some blood.

If I were lucky, maybe I'd run into Elijah and ask if they had a library – and I'll bet they did. I didn't expect the thousand year-old family to have widescreens and high-speed internet. But books? Yeah. I wasn't about to go wandering around the mansion alone though. I was famous for getting lost, Elena had often called me "directionally challenged," and I wasn't sure I was ready to run into Klaus just yet.

I'd heard Haley and Elijah around the house earlier but they must have gone to their rooms because it was quiet now. I didn't hear Klaus return though it was possible he had while I was sleeping. Rebekah? I had no idea.

Deciding to go to the kitchen, I made my way to the stairs. At the top, the hilarity of my situation hit me. Here I was dressed up like a romance novel heroine and it wasn't lost on me that I was walking down a staircase that put the one in _Gone With the Wind_ to shame. So I grabbed the hem of my gown, struck a pose and flitted my way down the staircase like I was arriving at a ball in my honor. I was giggling by the time I reached the bottom.

Still not hearing anything, I made my way into the kitchen and discovered I wasn't alone. Rebekah sat at the dining table, at the end where I'd sat earlier, eating a generous bowl of ice cream. _Ice cream_. I felt like she knew I was there, even though she didn't look up or acknowledge me, and I wasn't going to wait. I went directly to the enormous stainless steel refrigerator and opened the freezer side.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rebekah asked.

Damn.

I peeked around the freezer door to meet her gaze. "I came down to see if I could get some blood, snacks."

"In the freezer?" she asked, taunting me.

I shut the door and folded my arms across my chest. "Your ice cream looks really good," I admitted.

"What on earth are you wearing?" Her blonde brows lifted.

"Yeah." I snorted. "I know. I'm waiting for someone to shout Heathcliff across the moors any time now."

Rebekah smirked at that.

"I found them in my room. I'd been wearing the same clothes for two days and until I can figure out where the laundry room is in this place, I needed at least one option."

Rebekah shook her head. "Elijah told me that Nik brought you back here to protect you from Silas. Guess he didn't let you pack, did he?"

"No."

"That sounds like Nik," she mumbled, working on her ice cream.

"Is it okay if I get a blood bag?" I pointed to the refrigerator, thinking it might go better for me if I asked this time.

Rebekah nodded. "There's plenty of ice cream in the freezer too," she said. "Normally, I'm the only one who eats it."

_Yes!_ In no time, I had a blood bag warmed and joined Rebekah at the table with a nice bowl of double chocolate chunk ice cream. Sitting with Rebekah over ice cream wasn't something I ever thought I'd be doing but I could say that about a lot of things this week.

"So there's nothing going on between you and my brother?"

The direct approach.

"Not unless his attempts to annoy me to death count," I explained. I tried a spoonful of the ice cream, closing my eyes at the wonderful taste.

"Good isn't it?" Rebekah asked with a grin.

"Yes! It's fabulous!"

She was almost finished with her ice cream and she seemed a little lost in thought. At least she was being civil to me. But something seemed to be bothering her.

"So is this ice cream celebrating or ice cream life sucks?" I had to ask.

Rebekah looked up at me, her expression blank at first. I watched whatever was bothering her and anger battle on her face. Then her eyes narrowed.

"Why so you'll have some juicy gossip to take back to your doppelganger bitch friend?"

"No," I said, rising from the chair and ready to take my blood and ice cream back to my room. "I just thought maybe you needed someone to talk to. My bad."

She startled me when she put a hand on my arm.

"Sorry. It's just been a long day," she said as I reluctantly slid back into the seat. "I didn't expect for you to be here this morning and it just got worse from there."

"You weren't happy to see me, that's for sure." I returned to my ice cream. "Why?"

"Honestly?"

I nodded.

"Because things around here are already in enough of a snarl without you," she admitted. "My brothers, that includes Elijah, are plotting to take over the supernatural underworld of New Orleans and you can't believe what a headache that is on a daily basis. Then I find out my brother knocked up a smart-mouthed werewolf girl who is now living with us. I'm aware that the situation with Silas is still unresolved but I thought, for my family's part, that we left that behind when we left Mystic Falls. Guess not."

I picked up the blood bag and had a sip, finding I was anxious to learn anything about what had been going with the Mikaelsons since they came to New Orleans.

"And for all that's going on, with a child on the way and his family here, Klaus seems to care about nothing more than his quest for power."

"Ah. My being here creates more that you and Elijah have to deal with, right? While he's off doing what Klaus does?" Great. Now to add to the list of things I was unhappy about, I was a nuisance.

"Not exactly." She sipped from her own blood bag. "You show up unexpectedly in the kitchen this morning, in Klaus' shirt no less. I just assumed that you two had finally hooked up and that nothing good could come from that. You have a history of stringing Nik along and he always falls for it, even though he knows better. Afterwards, he's a tyrant for days."

I nodded. She was right and I knew that.

"I was waiting for the proverbial other shoe to drop. The part where you pull the rug out from under him again. I wanted to make sure you knew about Haley and the baby, thinking, hoping that if you didn't already know, it would just speed things up until you fled back to your friends in Virginia."

If Rebekah was trying to inspire guilt in me, she wasn't doing a terrible job. I thought of all the times I'd retreated to my house, my room, rejected by someone I'd wanted to be with or hurt because of their actions. I tried to push the images of Klaus making his way home after each time I'd used or berated him out of my head…

"Well, for once, I'm not here to string your brother along," I admitted, finishing my bag. "And we didn't hook up. I really did put the shirt on so I didn't have to wear the same clothes again. I didn't want to come here. But since I'm here and not allowed to leave the house, I'll try not to be a problem for you guys."

"You sound sincere," she told me, eying me curiously.

"Is that so hard to believe?" I asked.

"Maybe your being here will make things interesting. Nik has been gone all day today, no doubt making arrangements to free up some time so he can be here with you while you're here."

"I hope not," I said, even as I was wondering what it would be like to have someone put everything aside to spend time with me. Normally, I was put aside so people could do other things. "I probably won't be here long."

Rebekah cast me a knowing grin.

"I know _why_ you're here," Rebekah continued. "Elijah told me what happened. The thing I'm wondering is why Nik was already there in Mystic Falls. He never even told us he was leaving."

"He came up there for me," I admitted. "I just found out that Bonnie had died the day before graduation and… he just showed up to see how I was doing. I wasn't in a good place. He took me back to my Mom's house and stayed with me until the next day. Just as a friend."

"I imagine Tyler loved that," she said, pulling the straw from her blood bag to twist it with her fingers.

"I don't know that he was ever aware of it. He stopped by the dorm to see me the day I found out and said Stefan had some big idea about how they could bring Bonnie back. He took off with Stefan before Klaus ever got there. It was the first time I'd seen Tyler since Klaus allowed him to return to Mystic Falls."

"Stefan's back?" Her blue eyes lit up at the mention of that name. "I'd heard he left town when Elena chose Damon over him."

"You heard right. I didn't see Stefan myself."

"Wait a minute, Nik _allowed_ Tyler to come back to Mystic Falls?" Rebekah asked, surprised.

I nodded. "It was his graduation present to me."

She mouthed the word "wow. "But you haven't seen Tyler since before graduation?"

"No. We've talked, texted. That's it."

"Did you also keep in touch with Nik over the summer?"

"Yeah, we texted. A couple of times," I told her.

"I'm sorry about Bonnie," Rebekah said. "How could you not have known she was dead all summer?"

"Apparently she asked Jeremy not to tell anyone. She used too much of that expression magic Shane taught her to put the veil back up and to bring Jeremy back from the dead. It killed her. But Jeremy can see the dead and _he's_ been talking to her all summer. He told everyone she was off traveling for the summer and sent postcards and emails from her."

Rebekah's face lit up. "She brought Jeremy back from the dead?"

I nodded.

"He'd been dead for how long?"

"A while."

I could practically hear the wheels spinning in her head as she took that in.

"I'm hoping there's some way we can bring Bonnie back. Considering how things go most of the time, I'm trying not to get my hopes up."

Rebekah nodded but didn't say anything else.

"Was Haley okay after this morning?" I thought to ask.

Rebekah nodded. "And I should warn you, Elijah is very protective of her and the baby. He already considers them part of the family, under our protection." She rolled her eyes.

That didn't surprise me. "Haley and I aren't exactly friends," I explained. "But she has nothing to worry about from me. She looked miserable enough this morning as it was."

"It would be worth it to be a mother," she said so quietly I almost missed it.

Rising from the table, I grabbed the bowl and empty blood bag, cleaning up after myself.

"Thanks for the ice cream and the company," I told her. "And let me know if I can do anything here to help you guys. Earn my keep."

Rebekah actually smiled at me. "Good night."

I rinsed my bowl, tossed the bag and headed for the staircase, feeling sleepy now. It was way past midnight.

Just as my foot hit the first step, I heard his footsteps.

"So how does Miss Mystic Falls _ascend_ the staircase?" I could hear the smirk in his voice as he came up behind me. Of course he'd seen my goofy moment coming down the stairs.

"Former Miss Mystic Falls," I corrected him. "And I'm going to ascend the stairs as such."

I was too sleepy to care and not in the mood to deal with Klaus. That's what I kept telling myself anyway.

His breath ghosted across the skin of my neck before I could move, making me shiver.

"You look more like a princess in that gown," he whispered into my hair, his lips nearly touching my ear. "I actually thought I'd see if you were tired of your temporary room yet. I'd rather like to keep our sleeping arrangement."

"I like my _new_ room just fine, thank you." It came out way less confident than I intended for it to.

I took the next step only to have his arm pull me back tightly against him. It was like being secured by a band of steel. His body was hard and unyielding as it pressed into mine.

His other hand brushed my hair back from my face.

"You've trusted me the last two nights," again his voice was a hot whisper in my ear. "What's changed, love?"

It was hard to breathe. "Oh, I don't know. Something about you accepting my absolute surrender to you in the very near future."

His chuckle sent crazy tingles shooting all over my body. "I can be patient when I want something badly enough."

"You think my being here in your house gives you an advantage now?" I asked him, hoping he didn't notice my breath was coming faster.

"I've never played fair, sweetheart," he assured me. I felt his nose and lips glide down my neck, across to my shoulder and back. I shivered again and his grip tightened ever so slightly. "I'll miss you in my bed tonight."

_Don't say anything. Don't say anything. Don't say anything._

A second later he released his hold on me. "Goodnight, love. If you change your mind, you know where I am."

I took the next step and turned to face him, almost on his eye level. The heat in his blue eyes was unmistakable.

A corner of his mouth curved up while I stood there staring at him, a trembling mess.

"Good night," I said, turning to climb the steps with all the false bravado I could muster.


	11. The Wrong Blonde

A/N: I wish I'd had this chapter done yesterday but I had a deadline to meet and I finished it just in time to watch TVD last night. Yeah, I cried but I won't say more in case you guys haven't see it yet. All of your reviews are blowing me away - Le26199, DevilJolie, lateVMlover, Cloeyhds, Teamvampirebarbie22, MelodiousVengeance, and all of our guest reviewers. Thank you SO much! Thanks too for the follows and favorites. I'm honored. This is a short chapter, you'll see why, hope to have the next one out tonight or tomorrow because it's a little bit of a cliffhanger. Thanks!

Slowly I was waking up, feeling solid warmth behind me. Pulling the covers up to my chest, I burrowed into the bed, pressing back into that warmth. A strong arm curled around me, pulling me back against him even tighter.

"Caroline," he whispered.

Still half asleep, I reached for his hand, lacing his warm fingers with mine. I pulled our hands up to rest at my heart, fully intending to get in another couple hours of sleep.

"Caroline," he whispered again, pressing a kiss into my hair.

I grunted at him. "Want to sleep," I mumbled. The back of his hand rested against the flesh between my breasts. With a knuckle, he gently began to rub small circles on my skin. I sighed, a happy sigh.

"So you missed me too?" he asked.

My eyes flew open. Granted, I was a heavy sleeper and always had been. But I remembered going to bed, _alone_, last night after my run in with Klaus on the stairs. Now he was here in my bed, snuggling with me?

I threw off his arm, sitting up.

"Do you understand what boundaries are?" I demanded, glaring at him.

"Good morning, love." Klaus was stretched out on his side, fully clothed, with that devilish grin on his face. His eyes were so blue.

_Forget the cute smile and the eyes already. Boundaries!_

"I actually haven't been here that long," he informed me, hooking a finger around the strap of my nightgown and pulling it over my shoulder.

Oh, he was up to something. I could tell.

"And you're not going to be here any longer," I told him, planting both of my palms on his chest. I felt quite a bit of satisfaction watching his eyes round in surprise when I pushed him off my bed. The thump he made when he hit the floor was satisfying too.

He rose from the floor gracefully, still grinning at me.

"Come now, Caroline," he teased me, "if you're not nice to me, I can't give you your present."

"Present?" I groaned, burying my face in my hands for a moment before looking up at him. "Is it another house I can move into?"

Playfully, he pressed a hand to his heart. "You wound me, love. Have we been such terrible hosts then?"

"No," I admitted.

"Then you're cross with me because you feel I neglected you yesterday?" he asked.

_Don't look at his dimples._

"You know, actually? That was working out for me pretty well. You being gone." I grabbed the filmy peignoir from the foot of my bed and pulled it on. It didn't hide anything but it made me feel a little more covered up.

His expression was a little more sober when I climbed out of bed. "So this is still about Haley then?"

I was still dealing with that. I shrugged, trying to give the impression that it didn't matter to me either way. But I could tell by the way his gaze searched my face that he wasn't buying it. He looked a little uncertain of where to go from there.

"So, what's my present?" I asked, trying to help him out and because I preferred his playful side to his dark one.

Slowly, warily, the smile reemerged on his face. He turned and opened the door to my room, motioning to someone beyond it. A couple of young men, vampires I realized after a moment, carried familiar looking boxes in and set the down before the armoire.

"What?" I'd just unpacked those boxes a couple of days ago in my dorm room. "You've got my stuff?"

Klaus looked pleased with himself as his first set of helpers exited and another pair entered with more boxes and made their way out.

Part of me was excited to have my things with me. My clothes, my laptop, all of my beauty products.

Another part of me remembered it was Monday. Today would have been my first day of college. Oh, this could be bad.

"Uh, Klaus?"

"Yes?"

"Does this mean I lost my dorm room?" I'd fought really hard and all but compelled people to get that room. A nice corner room with more windows, more space. Extra outlets because you couldn't have enough of those.

He shook his head. "It's all yours for the academic year, should you return."

"Should you return," I mimicked him. "Of course, I'll return. I just hope this all gets settled soon so I don't have much to catch up on."

"It's not a problem either way, love," he explained. "The folks in the registrar's office have been informed that you have an urgent family situation to deal with and that it's unclear when you'll be returning."

"Who'd you have to compel to pull all of this off?" I asked. Then I put up a hand to stop him from saying anything. "No. Never mind. I don't want to know. Wow. I was supposed to start class today."

His enjoyment faded that. "I'm sorry, Caroline. I know how important all the human rituals are to you. But if you'd gone with your friends –"

"I know," I cut him off. "I still wouldn't be able to go to class because of Silas and everything." It was true.

Klaus watched me warily, waiting for my reaction. He never failed to surprise me. In the time I'd known the original hybrid, he had killed and tortured and created havoc that would make lesser villains stop in awe. He was hated and feared among most of our kind and those who said they didn't fear him were lying.

Yet, here he was, having collected all of my belongings from my college dorm room, and we weren't talking about a small collection here, and arranged to have them brought to me. Now he stood waiting to see how I'd react, that hint of vulnerability there in his eyes. I realized as I stared him that somewhere deep inside, I admired him. It was a different form of strength. No matter how I'd rebuffed him or rejected him in the past, he kept opening himself up to me, giving me the power to hurt him. Or…

_The power to make him happy?_

"Any chance you have wireless internet?" I asked.

Relief flashed in his eyes so quickly it had me grinning with him.

"Of course, Rebekah insisted."

I blew out an exhale. Well, on the bright side, I had my stuff. I had a change of clothes, my own pajamas. All my curling and flattening irons. My hair hadn't been properly done in days. Internet access. It was something. A pretty big something.

"I don't know how you pulled this off," I told him, "and I don't want to know honestly."

I walked up to him, kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you," I told him and meant it.

"You're welcome," he whispered.

"Okay, now shoo! I'm going to get dressed really fast and help them with those boxes because there are a lot of them and some of my stuff is fragile," I told him.

He bowed in an old-fashioned way, the triumph on his face was unmistakable. "As you wish."

I made it to the bathroom and changed into my jeans and funky shirt in record time, happy in the knowledge that I'd have some normal back within the hour. I'd have clean clothes, _my_ clothes, and I could do my hair, my nails… And I'd have access to the web. I'd see if I could get an email to Elena and my Mom, maybe one to Tyler. I could let them know I'm okay and see what's going on back home.

I tied my hair up in a ponytail until I could get back and get shower, reconsidering the emails to my friends. If I contacted them or tried to, could I make things worse? I'd ask about it and get the general consensus of everyone. Particularly Elijah. He seemed really proud of me for handling the phone call from Silas yesterday. I didn't want to let him down.

I fairly skipped down the hall, down the stairs, passing the four helpers on my way, more excited by the second to have my stuff. I passed Rebekah, who smiled and bid me good morning, before I dashed out the door and headed for the moving van sitting in the drive with the back doors open.

There were still so many boxes left to bring in. Elijah smiled at me as he joined me there at the back of the van.

"Good morning," he said with a smile, picking up a box.

"Yes, it is," I told him, giggling. I grabbed a box and started to follow him, but the box I had lifted was open and one of the corners was ripped and threatening to give way. Setting it back down, I lifted it another way so as to secure that one corner against my body until I could get it to my room.

"There's the bitch!" someone yelled.

Before I could turn around, my back exploded in pain. I felt as if I'd been shot with at least a hundred tiny arrows, ripping into my skin. Then there was searing pain as my flesh burned. I was pretty sure I was screaming as the box slid from my hands and hit the ground.

The pain was excruciating and brought me to my knees. When the next wave of pain hit, it took my breath. I tried to crawl away to safety on my hands and knees before the world went black.


	12. Under pressure

The pain and their voices brought me out of the dark. A gentle hand touched my face.

"Caroline," he whispered, only it was so different from the way he whispered my name earlier. Now my name was etched in desperation.

"Get her inside," Klaus demanded of someone.

Gentle hands lifted me up, someone on each side of me. It hurt to walk, my back was blooming with pain, and I cried out with each step.

"Can't we pick her up?" Haley's voice came from one side.

The next thing I knew I was being lifted from the ground, thrown over someone's shoulder to protect my back. It still hurt but since I didn't have to move now, the pain was a little less.

"Bring them to me!" I heard Klaus yell, his voice filled with rage.

I was carried into the house and then gently lowered until my feet touched the ground.

"Wooden bullets." It had been Rebekah who had carried me into the house, into the dining room. Her fingers gently traced my back. "Laced with Vervain."

"Caroline," Rebekah's voice was gentle and she kept an arm around my waist as she pulled a wooden chair away from the table. "I'm going to help you into the chair. Sit so that your chest is against the back of it."

With Rebekah and Haley's help, I was able to straddle the chair slowly and do just that. Each movement created more pain and I grabbed the back of the ornate wooden chair, dropping my head and closing my eyes. I'd give anything for the pain to go away. The last time I'd felt anything so horrible was torture at the hands of my own father when he discovered I was a vampire. Only this was worse. With his torture, he'd given me moments in between before the pain resumed. There was no relief now and I helplessly cried, tried to stay still.

"We have to get those out," Haley told Rebekah. "There are so many of them. How are we going to do that?"

"Tweezers?" Rebekah asked. "The bullets are small and I think the tweezers would hurt less than using pliers. I'll get both just in case."

The thought of either being used to pull who knew how many bullets out of my back made me cringe.

I felt a breeze as Rebekah used her preternatural speed to go to her room. A minute couldn't have passed until she was back.

"Got them," Rebekah said, sounding nervous. I felt her tug at the hem of my ruined shirt, gently pulling it up and ripping the fabric at both arms so I wouldn't have to move my arms for her to remove it. She threw what was left of it in the floor at my feet, leaving me in my bra and jeans.

"Should I do it?" Haley offered. "Because of the Vervain?"

"No," I managed to moan.

"Caroline, Haley only wants to help you," Rebekah explained, still being very kind.

"The baby," I muttered, swallowing hard. "She shouldn't."

"She's right," Rebekah said. "We can't take that risk."

Rebekah's sigh filled the room. "Caroline, I'm sorry. This is going to hurt."

"I know," I told her, choking on a sob. "Just please… get them out."

A warm hand clasped mine. I knew from the scent it was Haley, standing next to me. I held on to her hand as Rebekah went to extract the first bullet. Searing pain flared as she began to work it free. They'd gone so deep into my back and my arms. I bit my lip trying not to scream. I wasn't entirely successful.

The door to the mansion slammed open and I tried to focus on the sound as a distraction from Rebekah's work. Heavy footsteps approaching us.

"Let's follow the sounds of screams, shall we?" Klaus' tone was menacing. "Ah, here we are."

Rebekah ceased in her task of pulling out the bullets and I forced my eyes open to see Klaus dragging two people along with him. The young man was wincing, no doubt because of the unbreakable grip Klaus had on his neck. With his other hand, Klaus drug a young woman by the arm. It dangled in an unnatural way at her side. It made me feel a little squeamish.

"Good idea, Rebekah." Klaus marched into dining room only feet from my chair. Elijah was behind them, his expression closed. Klaus released his hold on their captives. "So much easier to clean up the mess in here."

Klaus' gaze finally landed on me. He was furious. Approaching me, he cupped my chin in his hand only to pull it back wet with my tears.

"So, we'll make this easy," Klaus began, "just one simple question really. Why did you deliberately harm this beautiful girl?"

The young man said nothing and he looked terrified, particularly when Elijah moved a little closer to him. The girl didn't have a lot to say either, holding on to her arm that looked like it was healing.

"I've seen them," Rebekah said. "They're Marcel's."

Vampires.

"For every second I have to wait for an answer," Klaus explained with deceptive calm, "your suffering will be extended."

"You can't do anything to us," the young woman said bitterly, squaring her shoulders, even though the look in her dark eyes said that she was afraid. "We _are_ Marcel's and he'll make you pay for this."

Klaus laughed then.

"Don't you know who they are?" the male asked. "They're the original family."

That took some of the wind out of her sails as she regarded Klaus with growing fear.

"Oh, good. Now that we have introductions out of the way – you know who we are and we don't care who you are – answer my question. Why did you target her?" Klaus ended by pointing at me.

The male vampire looked at his companion, silently pleading for her to answer. She stared at Klaus hard, fear and anger at war on her face.

"Well, that's a shame. I thought surely one of you could handle one simple question." Taking a step closer to the female vampire, he glared her down. "Elijah."

Faster than I could blink, I watched the male vampire slump lifelessly to the floor, leaving Elijah standing there holding his heart. He tossed it to the ground as the female vampire began to scream.

"Robbie, no!" Dropping to the floor, she crawled to her dead companion's body, sobbing now. "He's my brother."

"Well, he _was_ your brother," Klaus corrected. "Now, he is, in fact, dead."

The pain in my back throbbed on as I watched everything playing out before me. If she hadn't tried to seriously maim me, I would have felt sorry for woman. I knew how dark and violent Klaus could be.

Klaus grabbed a handful of her dark hair, roughly pulling her to her feet while she cried out at what I'm sure was a punishing grip.

"Why did you target her?!" he shouted.

Her face crumbled then, her gaze finding me. "I don't know who she is," she explained, pointing weakly at me. "I thought it was the other blonde that we shot."

Klaus shot a scary glare over his shoulder in his sister's direction, before returning his attention to the captive girl he dangled like a broken puppet in his grip.

"And why did you come for my sister?" Klaus was in her face, his voice deceptively calm. "Surely Marcel didn't order you to come to the house of his _sire_, his best friend in the world to inflict injury on his sister. Am I right?"

The woman struggled. Klaus finally released her and Elijah grabbed her arms at that point. She struggled in vain against her new captor, her eyes wild.

"She killed my Luke!" the female screamed. "My fiancé. For no reason. She just came in to our hangout last night and killed seven of us, including him. They were _all_ I had."

Reduced to a sobbing mess now, the woman dropped her head in what looked like resignation. She knew Klaus was going to kill her. Even though I was in so much pain thanks to her handiwork, I didn't want her to suffer more. Nothing would prevent him from doing it, I just wanted him to do it quickly, mercifully.

Klaus glanced in my direction, fury shining in his eyes. Mercy was like a foreign concept to him. I knew as well as anyone here that he enjoyed tormenting and torturing those who crossed him in any way. I didn't know what he saw in my face, aside from the pain I was in, but he nodded, seeming to make some decision.

Turning, he ripped the female vampire's heart out, throwing it down as Elijah let the body slip from his grasp. Three of the vampire guys who'd been carrying in my things into the mansion came in for the bodies at this point.

Klaus went straight for Rebekah.

"What did you do?" he growled.

They were behind me, and Rebekah was making choking sounds. Elijah rushed forward. I couldn't see anything.

"Niklaus," Elijah said in warning.

I looked up to see Haley watching them intently.

"Answer me," Klaus' voice was dangerous and low. "Look at what they did to Caroline."

"Help me," I whispered to Haley.

Nodding her understanding, she helped me to stand. I winced in pain, I could feel trickles of blood running down my back.

"I went to see Marcel," Rebekah said indignantly as I slowly turned in their direction with Haley's help. "He pissed me off."

Elijah had placed himself between his siblings. Despite her tough talk, Rebekah looked scared. Klaus' entire body was tensed, I could feel the rage coming off him.

"Did he reject your advances, Rebekah?" he demanded. "Did you carelessly try to sabotage my efforts here in New Orleans to feed your pitiful ego?"

"I once loved him, Nik," Rebekah bit out, tears shining in her eyes. "I spent fifty-two years in a box because of you made him choose."

"He didn't choose you, now did he, sister?" Klaus asked.

"Why did he have to _choose_?" Rebekah's voice started to break. "He could have been with me and been a vampire. He could have had both. You didn't have to make him choose, Nik. Why did you do it? Because you were so scared of being alone? Or because if you couldn't be happy, you'd make sure the rest of us weren't either?"

Klaus lunged at her, Elijah blocking his attack and stepping between them.

"And then there was Stefan!" she cried out behind the shield of Elijah, who was keeping Klaus at bay and not without difficulty. "I fell in love with him, I was leaving with him, and you daggered me then too! And you _liked_ Stefan. Why did you take them away from me? You knew I loved them and they loved me! How could you, Nik?"

Stefan had been in love with Rebekah back in the day? That was new information that I'd tuck away for when the back half of my body didn't feel like it was on fire.

"I'm here to take back what was ours, _ours_ Rebekah, and you deliberately provoke Marcel. Killing his people. He's over you, Rebekah. I assure you, he's moved on." Klaus' fists were clenched as he took a step back from his brother. "If you've so much as caused the slightest set back to my plans, you'll never get out of your coffin this time, I promise you."

"Niklaus!" Elijah growled angrily.

"Maybe it would be better to stay in my coffin than to live with you and suffer while you snatch every piece of happiness I will ever find away," she shouted at him.

"Klaus," I managed, wobbling on my feet by the chair. Haley had her hand gently on my shoulder, trying to keep me steady. "Please…"

Klaus' gaze moved over me, his jaw tightened as he stared. "You'll pay for this, Rebekah."

"No," I growled at him as I collapsed. Klaus caught me before I could hit the floor, in a flash he was sitting in the chair and had me situated on his lap. I took the opportunity to glare at him, well as best I could under the circumstances. "If you dagger her for this, I'll… never speak to you again."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at me. Just when I thought he would say something to that, he blew out an exhale, his gaze dropping. I felt his hand delicately moving over the ruin of my back.

"I mean it, Klaus," I told him.

He didn't nod or even acknowledge I said anything.

"I'm sorry Caroline," Rebekah muttered before she left the room using her vamp speed.

"Haley, why don't you go get some rest," Elijah's voice was steady. "We'll take care of Caroline."

Haley cast me a concerned look before she left.

I heard water running, Elijah washing his hands I was guessing. I felt him walk up behind me, getting ready to pick up where Rebekah had left off.

"Caroline," Elijah bid me, "try and relax. I'll do this as quickly as I can."

I searched for Klaus' hand and found it, clasping it in mine as Elijah went to dig one of the bullets out. Klaus met my gaze, his anger battling with concern.

"You're going to be all right, Caroline," his voice was low.

"I know." I nodded, trying to block out the pain. Elijah was efficient. He'd already removed three of tiny wooden pieces. Still, the tears threatened to break free. "I've been tortured before. Jules and her werewolf pack tortured me for hours until the Salvatores and that warlock who was working with Elijah showed up."

Klaus gently squeezed my hand.

"And then there was my father. When he found out I was a vampire," my voice was starting to break. "He tried to condition me. He wanted me to associate pain… with human blood. So see? I've been through this and…"

Elijah had removed half a dozen of the bullets now. I had no idea how many more and I wasn't sure I could endure it. Despite myself, I started to cry. It wasn't just the pain of the bullets and the sting of the Vervain. Some it was self-pity. Why was it always me who got hurt? Why was I always collateral damage? I just wanted to black out, to escape the pain somehow.

"Caroline." Klaus used a finger to tip my head up. "Look at me."

I turned my head so I was looking into his eyes, yelling when Elijah had a difficult time pulling out a bullet that felt as if it had lodged in my lung.

"I'm sorry," Elijah whispered.

Klaus caught my chin in his hand, keeping my gaze on him and his pupils contracted.

"You will feel no pain until you are completely healed from this attack," he commanded.

And then it was all gone. I slumped against Klaus in relief, my head on his shoulder as my eyes slid closed. I just concentrated on breathing as Elijah continued his work. I could feel the tugs on my skin or the sensation of the metal he was using when it met bone, but I felt nothing. It was bliss.

In a very short period of time, Elijah had removed all of the bullets. I felt weak but there was no pain now so I could deal with that.

I sat up on Klaus' lap but he prevented me from rising with an arm around my waist. Carefully as he could, he removed the black jacket he wore over a dark shirt, covering me with it. I watched as he bit into his own wrist, offering it to me. I looked at him questioningly.

As if he could read my mind, he brought his wrist to my lips. "My blood will heal you faster," he explained. And I drank from him, enjoying the taste. It was the third time I'd drank from him and just like the first two times, it amazed me how his blood made me feel. It was warming, healing. I could almost feel it work its magic on my torn body.

When he pulled his wrist away, Elijah stood before me with a blood bag and it was warm. "Drink this," he ordered.

I nodded, grabbing the bag and its straw, taking small sips at first.

The vampire helpers came back to start cleaning up all the blood. I watched Elijah walk casually forward, bending to retrieve something that had been left in the floor. It looked like a piece of jewelry but he'd moved so quickly, I wasn't entirely sure.

When one of the helpers picked up the bloody, ripped mess of my shirt, I had to smile.

"Guess it's a good thing I have my stuff now." I was hoping to lighten the mood. "Otherwise, that was my only shirt."

Klaus lowered his forehead to my shoulder. His body was almost vibrating, like it was having a hard time containing all the emotions he'd displayed in the last hour: anger, fear, relief…

I didn't know what to say so we enjoyed a comfortable silence.


	13. Family night at the Mikaelsons

A/N: Thank you so much for everything - the follows, reviews, favorites. I appreciate it more than you know! Shout out to Le26199, karmen238, foreverdream7, Teamvampirebarbie22, Tinyflyer02, DevilJolie, lateVMlover, Cloeyhds, Teamvampirebarbie22, MelodiousVengeance, EmLouD, Aliyah, jessnicole, secile, chibichibi98, CMT1992, Hopelessromanticatheart26, and all of the guest reviewers.

With Klaus' help, I finally got back to my room. He still didn't have much to say which seemed odd for him, but I was grateful because he didn't linger. I wanted to get a nice, long shower, go through my things and try to forget about the entire ordeal I'd just been through. Thinking of my friends and my mom and hoping they were okay helped with that.

Taking off Klaus' jacket, I turned in the mirror to take a look at my back. Seeing it looked the same as it always did, and not peppered with jagged holes, I blew out a sigh of relief and got started. I'd showered, put on some fresh clothes, and restored my hair to its normal style.

When I considered all of my boxes, and Klaus had every single belonging of mine brought here, I wondered what to do. If I completely unpacked, and then everything got resolved, it would be that much more time packing up and heading back to Whitmore. I decided to sort everything into immediate needs, might be needed, and don't unpack. I felt better with some of my things around me.

I had no idea how long I'd been doing my thing. The sun was setting when someone knocked at my door. I wasn't surprise to see Rebekah there. I _was_ surprised by the wariness I saw in her face.

She also didn't say anything which made things a little awkward.

"Hi, Rebekah," I greeted her.

"Hi." Her gaze dropped.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

That got her attention.

"I'm fine," she said with caution. "I just wanted to talk to you about dinner."

"Okay." Standing back I let her walk in the room. "I didn't realize it was so late."

"You've done some unpacking." Rebekah looked around the room, spying my laptop.

That reminded me.

"Klaus said you guys have internet but I don't know the password."

"I'll write it down for you," she told me, still not quite acting like herself.

"Okay, Rebekah? Spill. What's wrong?" I kept a smile on my face as I spoke, but I didn't want to keep playing the eggshell game with her.

She blew out an exhale. "So you're not _mad_ at me?"

_That_ was the Rebekah I knew. Straight to the point.

"No," I told her.

She nodded. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"You stood up for me to Nik. If you hadn't been here, I would probably be in a box right now."

"If I weren't here," I explained, "the entire incident wouldn't have happened. Well, it would have but they would have attacked you and you would have handled it."

Her shoulders lifted a little at that. "I would have."

"So, I'm starving. You mentioned dinner?" I grinned at her, plopping down on my bed to sit at the edge.

"Yes, I thought it might make us feel better," Rebekah explained. "When it's just us, we have a couple of servants who make meals, mostly to make sure Hayley is well fed. For the rest of us, sometimes we'll dine, sometimes not. Haley grabbed left overs earlier and plans to stay in her room to get some extra rest. My brothers are in the middle of some world domination plot."

"So basically you're looking for an excuse for comfort food?" I teased her.

Rebekah grinned back at me. "I guess so."

"So let's get a ton of take out," I told her. "What's good here? And do they deliver?"

Her face lit up at that idea. "You haven't ever been to New Orleans before, have you?"

I shook my head, caught up in her enthusiasm.

"Lucy's," she said. "It's wonderful, Cajun and Creole food. We've got a menu in the kitchen."

"Let's go!"

I could hear Klaus and Elijah talking elsewhere in the house as I followed Rebecca down to the kitchen. She searched through a couple of drawers, finally spotting the menu she wanted. Excitedly she began explaining different dishes to me. Alligator bites, shrimp etouffee, red beans and rice, jambalaya, gumbo. At least those I'd heard of. I had no idea what a po' boy even was.

"Well, clearly we're going to have to try everything," Rebekah announced, making a list before calling and placing an order that likely had the kitchen of the restaurant in question scrambling. They asked for thirty minutes and Rebekah kept me entertained with stories of their family's arrival in New Orleans and what it was like then while we got out plates, utensils, glasses.

"Oh, wine," Rebekah said. "Want to see the wine cellar?"

"Wine?" I could handle that.

"Or champagne. Or both." Rebekah grinned. "Come on."

I followed her down a long hallway, coming up on the sound of Klaus and Elijah's voices.

"Rebekah?" Elijah asked before we even reached the doorway.

I followed her into what was actually a massive library. _Yes!_ I knew they had one. Klaus and Elijah were sitting in comfy looking leather chairs before a roaring fire as we walked in.

Klaus barely gave his sister a passing glance, telling me he was still unhappy about what happened earlier. He glanced my way and a slow smile formed on his face.

"What are you two up to?" Elijah asked, smiling.

"Caroline has never tried the local cuisine," Rebekah explained, "so we've called for takeout."

"She ordered enough food to feed most of the city," I teased her.

"You look well, Caroline," Elijah studied me for a moment, his expression kind.

I nodded.

"I feel fine. Thank you both," I told them, my gaze lingering Klaus. "Well, I'm fine for _now_. I'm being led off to get wine and champagne apparently."

"Champagne is it?" Klaus asked, winking at me.

"Yes," I informed him, "and if you can be nice, you can join us for dinner."

"Nice is a bit of a stretch for me, love, but for you I'll give it my best effort," Klaus said to that.

Elijah nodded. "Why not?"

"Good," I told them. "Everything will be here in a few minutes."

"Let's head on," Rebekah told me, her enthusiasm slightly diminished now that her brothers would joining us.

"Rebekah," Klaus called to her before she reached the door. "Get the Krug."

Nodding, she made her way out. I stopped before I exited the room. Looking at Klaus, I mouthed the words "be nice to her."

Rebekah waited until we were nearly in the cellar before she spoke.

"My brothers are joining us." She sighed.

"I'm sorry," I told her. "I thought maybe over some food, we could all have a good evening and forget all about earlier."

Glancing at me over her should, Rebekah frowned. "If you think Nik is going to get over it that easily, then you don't know him."

"There is also wine," I pointed out, grinning at her.

"Yes, and champagne," she mused, pulling a bottle from one of the racks. "What's that all about?"

"What's what?" I asked innocently.

She handed me an elegant bottle that showed Krug on the label. It was from 1996.

"You, my brother, champagne?"

Now she was teasing me.

"He thinks it our thing," I said, shaking my head.

"You and my brother have a _thing_?"

"He _thinks_ we do. There's a difference," I said, chuckling.

"Hmmm." Rebekah pulled down a bottle of what looked like red wine, then went back and grabbed another bottle of champagne.

"Seriously? Another bottle of champagne?"

We laughed. Rebekah shrugged.

"If you have enough champagne, perhaps Nik will get lucky tonight." She waggled her eyebrows at me. "That would definitely improve his mood and get him off my back."

"You don't have enough champagne for that," I told her, trying to keep a straight face. "You truly are the most evil Mikaelson."

"I am, baby, and don't you forget it." And she had the evil laugh to back it up.

* * *

Despite Rebekah's worries, dinner went fabulously. I tried a little of everything we ordered, and that was saying a lot because there was enough food to feed a village on their enormous dining room table. Actually, there'd been no room to sit at that table to eat because of all of the food items so I announced, to the surprise of Klaus and Elijah, that we'd be eating in the living room.

Two maids I'd never seen before appeared along with the guys from earlier, set up a small table for the four of us near the cheery fireplace. I guess the maids were new to Rebekah because she snorted.

"That's new, Nik," she told him, motioning towards the women in their professional gray uniforms. To me, she said, "Normally, he has a handful of scantily-clad, leggy blondes here to serve the same purpose."

That earned her a look. Elijah smirked, winking at me.

"I wouldn't mind the leggy blondes," I teased Klaus, "as long as we also had service that catered to the female population of the house."

His eyebrows shot up at that. "What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, some cabana boys. Shirtless, muscular waiters. That sort of thing."

"I second that," Rebekah chimed in.

"I'll consider your request carefully," Klaus directed at me.

"That means no," Rebekah informed me.

Shaking his head, Klaus let that go. To his credit, he made the effort to get along with his sister. Probably for my benefit but I didn't care as I watched her enjoy the meal with her brothers and I. Her laugh was that of a teenage girl. Klaus and Elijah also seemed at ease, talking as any family would at dinner.

Family night with the Mikaelsons. It was an experience that I never would have imagined having. I listened to them talk about times past well after our meal was over, marveling at how they could make memories from hundreds of years ago seem like tales of what happened yesterday. I wondered if it would be that way for me if I managed to live that long.

I was pretty proud of myself for engineering the entire thing and I was content to mostly listen. Klaus's gaze met mine several times, letting me know he hadn't forgotten I was there. And I had a nice time. It didn't hurt that my glass of champagne was always full and it had definitely gone to my head.

The maids worked at clearing the table before us and Elijah pushed back from the table. "This has been an enjoyable evening."

"Nothing short of a miracle for us," Rebekah mused as she and I stood and the three of them laughed at that, making me wonder how bad things normally were.

"It's time for me to say good night," Elijah bid me, giving me a brief hug much to my surprise. Saying good night to his siblings he made his way out the room.

Rebekah looked torn as to what to do. I was guessing she wanted to do something girly next. We'd had so much fun planning dinner. The more time I spent with her, the more I realized that she was just lonely. Her famous temper and surly attitude had been non-existent all evening. She'd even seemed sorry about what had happened with the attack. Maybe her loneliness was her reason for lashing out.

"You two seem to be getting along well," Klaus observed, smirking.

Rebekah and I exchanged glances, nodding. It was nice to maybe have a friend while I was here.

"That being the case, perhaps the three of us might take a little trip tomorrow," he proposed.

"Where?" Rebekah asked.

"Baton Rouge," he said. "I have some business to take care of but I won't be long. I thought perhaps we could make a day of it."

Rebekah lit up like a Christmas tree. "Is Elijah coming too?"

"No, he has plans here tomorrow," Klaus explained.

They were both looking at me.

"Do you like to shop?" she asked me, excited.

"Love to," I answered honestly, laughing with her.

Klaus smiled, happy to get his way so easily. I could tell. But I had to wonder what business he had to take care of. Somehow I felt like it was the main, underlying reason for the trip.

"Oh, the shops, Caroline." Rebekah grinned, looking from Klaus to me and back. "I'm going to go plot out where we _have_ to go tomorrow. You're going to love this."

She was heading for the stairs, leaving me with Klaus. "See you in the morning!"

"Do you need any help?" I tried.

"Nope," she called out, already gone.

"I see what you're doing," I yelled to her as Klaus chuckled behind me.

The male helpers were clearing away the table and chairs now. Klaus came to a stop next to me, the flames reflected in his eyes.

"How are you feeling, love?" he asked gently.

"Really, I'm fine." I shrugged, having a seat on the antique sofa that had been returned to the room.

He took a seat next to me, staring at the fire as I was. He stretched out his long legs, his arms spread along the back of the sofa. We looked up to see one of the maids enter with two flutes of champagne. Before I could give him the business about trying to ply me with champagne, he held up a hand to let the woman know he didn't want them served. All of a sudden, his demeanor seemed serious.

"You were attacked this morning," he said, the normal underlying menace there in his voice as it always was when he talked of things that upset him. "Right outside my house."

"There was nothing you could have done to prevent it," I said matter-of-factly.

"But Rebekah could have," he pointed out.

"She was hurt, rejected." I glanced at him, he didn't take his eyes off the fire before us. "She lashed out. She's not the only one I know who does that."

His smile didn't reach his eyes as he looked at me. "Is that a shot?"

"Not just at you," I said honestly. "Damon's done the same thing quite a few times."

"And you're not angry with Rebekah at all?" he asked in disbelief.

I shook my head. "She didn't intend for me to get hurt. It sucked, don't get me wrong. But it was obvious she felt bad about it. And I'm all healed."

"Back to Damon," he said. "You said he used you as his blood bag and plaything."

"Note to self, don't bring up stupid things in anger," I said, hoping he'd let it go.

His gaze searched my face. He wasn't going to let it go. I blew out an exhale.

"This was when you were human," he pressed on.

"Why do we have to talk about that? I shouldn't have even mentioned it," I told him, mentally kicking myself.

"What happened?" Klaus asked.

"No," I said firmly.

"Can't friends ask such questions about ex loves?" his voice was low, his face a study in intensity.

"Yeah, when the teller is pretty confident that the tellee isn't going to hunt down the ex and rip out his spine," I said.

Klaus smiled at that, flashing those dimples at me. "What if I agreed to simply maiming him?"

I crossed my arms across my chest. "No deal."

"Please," he implored me with those incredible blue eyes. "Tell me."

I hoped I wouldn't regret telling him later.

"Stefan showed up in Mystic Falls and he was the new guy at school, you know. He had all the girls talking about him, including me and Bonnie. But he was only interested in Elena. I mean, he turned me down very bluntly. I didn't know until later that he'd come specifically for her, to get to know her. I took it as just another rejection in my life. Damon showed up in town later, and he went for me. I thought. But it was all about sex. He never cared about me beyond that and the blood. He'd use me in his schemes and then leave holes in my memory because of the compulsion. It was like the old saying, be careful what you wish for..."

"He used you," Klaus said, his gaze never wavering.

"Only because I allowed it," I admitted. "It's that desperation thing I mentioned. When someone showed the least bit of interest in me, I gave everything of myself. I was that stupidly grateful for whatever attention I got. But Damon made me rethink all of that, to care more about what I did, what choices I made. In a weird way, he helped me grow up a little."

One of Klaus' arms rested along the sofa behind me. I felt his fingers shifting in my hair, a gentle, barely there movement. I let it go.

"After I was turned, I remembered all the things Damon did to me but compelled me to forget. I struggled for a long time with the memories, with him." I looked down at my hands, afraid if I didn't he'd see I was struggling with telling him the story. "In time I came to accept him for Stefan's sake, because it was his brother. In time, he became slightly less of an evil jackass and actually did some good things here and there."

"And when Elena chose to be with him?" Klaus asked. "Did you feel she betrayed you?"

"I could have chosen to feel betrayed," I explained. "But I love Elena and I want her to be happy. It would be selfish to remind her of the bad things he did to me, to make her feel she had to choose between us. I love her, so I can't make her choose. And we mostly all get along. It's okay."

"I'd quite like to rip Damon's heart from his chest for what he did to you," Klaus said quietly.

"Please don't," I asked, looking into his eyes.

Klaus didn't say anything, his lips pressed into a thin line.

"With all the hurts you've endured, how… can you forgive so easily?" he asked.

"Who said it was easy?" I told him with a humorless laugh.

"But you do forgive," he said, amazement in eyes. "I've always considered kindness and mercy to be weaknesses that I couldn't afford. I've always punished those who cross me, Caroline, you know this. Even those I care about, my family."

Staring into my eyes, the emotions behind his own held me mesmerized. "You speak of forgiveness and mercy and for you, it's a strength."

"Not all of us are indestructible and all powerful," I told him.

"Damon's relationship with Elena poses no physical threat to you but you endure it," he said.

"Because dealing with Damon means I still have Elena in my life," I explained. "Her friendship is worth more to me than my pride and the past."

"I've done terrible things," he admitted, "to your friends, to you, to those you love. Why are you here with _me_ now?"

"You made me?" I teased him, earning me one of his smiles. But he waited for a real answer. "Maybe because you've given me something I've never found before."

His brows lifted. "What have I given you?"

"A sense of self-worth," I admitted. "I get that from my friends too. I know I matter to them. But with you, it's different. I don't even know how to put it into words, Klaus. In the relationships I've been in, it's been about sex or being friends with benefits. With Tyler, he showed me he cared and put me first. Most of the time."

Klaus waited for me to continue, his fingers still twirling in my hair.

"You… You make me feel like something… precious. I feel beautiful when I'm with you. I feel like no one else matters when we talk. And deep down I realize I want that. What girl wouldn't? But it scares me too. How would you recover from being _that_ adored even if you lived a dozen lifetimes? You know?"

His lips had curved up into a gentle smile as I talked. "So you automatically assume at some point I would tire of you?"

"That's what usually happens. With humans, vampires, werewolves, hybrids. And you… you're _the_ hybrid. You're like the most powerful creature on the planet. How could I ever hope to be enough for someone like you when I've never been enough for anyone else?"

"I've been around for a long time, Caroline," he voice was barely above a whisper. "And in all those years, I've learned one very important thing about our kind. The ideology and belief system from their time as humans often remains the same throughout their immortal existence. You come from a time and society where instant gratification is the norm and marriage isn't necessary. Women offer sex in hopes they will win a man's heart, his devotion to her."

"In my time, women were regarded differently. A man pursued the woman who caught his eye. Beauty mattered, of course, and sex was something never far from a man's mind even then. But marriage was necessary in my time. You married and had children to continue your family's name, to keep the machine of humanity turning. Even though marriage and children aren't necessary, I find at times I'm still very much in that mindset on a personal level."

His hand moved to the back of my neck, tracing light circles on my skin.

"You would have been the most beautiful girl in our village, Caroline, and I would have made it known that I sought your hand." The emotion in his blue eyes nearly took my breath away. "Unless you or your family rejected my intentions, the marriage would be arranged quickly. We'd spend time together before then but always with a chaperone present. Always in plain view. The anticipation of things to come would have been breathtaking. They would have consumed my every thought until you were mine."

"Thinking about the wedding night?" I meant it to sound casual but missed casual by about a mile.

"Of course. But first I would have thought about what it would be like to kiss you. I'd wonder if your lips were as soft as they looked. I'd want to know what they tasted like."

His gaze was on my lips. My breath caught. Every inch of me felt lit up with crazy tingles even as my battered heart tightened with every romantic word out of his mouth.

"You've kissed me before," I reminded him in a weak voice.

"With someone else's mouth," he said. "I enjoyed that immensely, believe me. But I want to experience that again - as myself. I want a kiss that's for me alone and –"

I cut him off by leaning forward, pressing my lips to his gently. Klaus moaned against my mouth, one hand gently curved around the back of my neck, the other lifting to cup my cheek. I was used to fast and furious and soon realized I didn't know what to do with the slow kiss I'd started. Within seconds, he took over, his lips gently caressing mine in no particular hurry.

My hands slid up his chest, clutching in the dark blue shirt he wore while he overwhelmed my senses with a kiss meant to entice, to savor. His lips were so gentle, his hands never wandered to other parts of me. His tongue slowly traced my lower lip but he didn't try to deepen the kiss.

When he finally pulled back, I was breathless, realizing I wouldn't have purposefully ended the kiss myself if the sofa had been on fire. While I struggled to catch my breath, he smiled, triumph and something softer lingering in his eyes as he studied me.

"Thank you, love," he said gently, meaning it. "Why don't you get some sleep for our trip tomorrow? Make sure you have some comfortable shoes. If I know my sister, you'll be dragged into every shop in Baton Rouge by day's end."

I nodded, trembling in a good way, as I rose from the couch and headed for the stairs. I could still taste him on my lips.

"Good night, Caroline," he whispered.

"Good night, Klaus."


	14. The Game Plan

A/N - So I was out for Halloween and missed TVD. I caught up with it today and for my fellow Klaroline fans, it does look like all hope for our favorite couple on the show is not lost. Meanwhile, let's head back to the Big Easy. Thank you to CMT1992, readytotravel, Teamvampirebarbie22, kasraya, karmen238, jessnicole, firstgreenisgold, EyesLikeLiquidFire, MelodiousVengeance, sandiw1875, Razorbackgal0225, HotHybridSex, Susl, SONY, Hopelessromanticatheart26, Le26199, lateVMlover, obsessedWithTVD, Trich and guest - my gosh, your reviews are so wonderful and I appreciate all of them. Thank you! Thank you for all the follows and favorites too!

The next morning I woke up early, looking forward to the day. Getting out of the mansion, shopping. A day with Rebekah and Klaus.

And I had kissed Klaus last night. How exactly was I going to handle _that_ today?

As I got dressed in a baby blue sundress and my most comfy sandals, August was a lot hotter here than back in Virginia, I mentally went over every moment of last night. Maybe the champagne was to blame for me telling him my secrets, admitting to my insecurities.

I started on my hair, shaking my head at myself. Klaus should be the last person I'd want to confess anything to, right? If he ever turned on me, he'd use everything he knew about me to exact cruel revenge. It was his specialty.

I stopped, running my fingers along my lower lip, remembering that kiss. I'd initiated it, sitting there hanging on every word he said about how he would have pursued me in the days he'd been human. What had I been thinking? The only thing I knew for certain was that I hadn't been kissed like that in my entire life. It had been a gentle, romantic kiss and the sheer emotion he poured into it had devastated me. Did he kiss like because he'd been around for a thousand years? Or was it just for me?

Most of the guys I'd kissed in my life? Kiss meant sex. Last night? The kiss had been all he expected. It wasn't a preamble for sex… At least I didn't think it had.

I was clearly out of my league here. And I'd be spending the day with Klaus and his sister in Baton Rouge.

Well, it would be interesting.

I finished getting ready and made my way down the stairs. Elijah waited for me at the bottom of the stairs, smiling.

"Good morning, Caroline."

"Good morning." I told him. "Are you going with us after all?"

"No, I have something else to attend to. May I have a word with you outside?" he asked, extending an arm to me. It was an old-fashioned gesture that Klaus also used sometimes. I took his arm and he led me through the house and out into a beautiful garden. We came to stand beneath a wrought iron archway. Morning glories wound around it on either side, twisting with ropes of ivy. It was a peaceful place.

"My brother is in an extraordinarily good mood this morning, Caroline," Elijah began. "Knowing him as I do, I have every reason to believe you are the source of his happiness."

My mouth dropped open but he held up a hand before I can say anything. "I have no idea what transpired between you. I wasn't trying to listen."

"Okay," I said, feeling relieved.

"Have you given any thought to what we discussed?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Yes."

Elijah seemed surprised at my monosyllabic answer. He was about to say something else, when I shook my head.

"Yes. Yes I've thought about it and I'm more confused than ever," I told him, feeling my frustration grow by the second. "You know, I've been with Tyler for a while now. We've been through a lot together. And while I love him, there've been times that he asked me to understand while he put something else – or _someone_ else – first. I let it go when I found out about his relationship with Haley. He couldn't stay with me when I found out about Bonnie because he was on some mission with Stefan to bring her back. And on top of everything, he'd stayed away all summer, even though I told him that Klaus had allowed him to come back to Mystic Falls. But no, _he's_ not crawling back because Klaus allowed it. He's going to _show_ him. He didn't even think about how I felt about any of it. I don't even have a way of finding out what's going on right with him. Them."

Elijah listened calmly. "I see."

"And then there's your brother who just drives me insane! He comes into town to kill everybody to break the curse so he can create some freaky hybrid army. He turns Tyler into a hybrid, making Tyler leave town so he can find a way to break the sire bond Klaus used to control him. While he's gone, he picks up Haley. He comes back, helps the other hybrids to break their bond, pisses Klaus off. His mother ends up dead, all the other hybrids end up dead, and he's forced out of town _again_."

Elijah's expression was thoughtful. "Obviously, my loyalty lies with my brother, Caroline. And I can't begin to justify some of his actions. But one thing stands out. Each of them had an agenda. Tyler seems to have made choices that left you out of his life. Klaus made decisions that I know are hard to reconcile because often the people you cared about where threatened. But in all of that, my brother found time to come to your aid whenever he was needed. He's even allowed you certain concessions, allowing Tyler to return to Mystic Falls being the most obvious. I've never known him to do anything like that for anyone else outside of his family. Sometimes not even then, trust me."

All of his words rang true.

"As I told you before, I'll support you in your decision. I'd be a terrible brother if I didn't at least try to point out his virtues. There's not a lot work with, granted."

I had to laugh at that.

Elijah grabbed my hand in both of his. "Niklaus is in love with you. Consider carefully before you go any further with him, Caroline. Once he's decided you're his, you'll never be free of him."

What could I say to that? No pressure.

"I understand," I told him.

"Good." Releasing my hand, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. It was an old-fashioned flip phone. He pressed it into my hand. "Take this. It's a disposable phone. It's never been used and only one number is programmed into it and that's mine. Do not use this phone to call anyone else. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but…"

"The more time you spend with my family, Caroline, the more you'll come to realize that we have more enemies than allies. I want you to enjoy your day with my siblings but I also want you to be mindful of your surroundings, no matter where you are. If a situation arises that concerns you, even with my siblings there, call me immediately. I'll trust that you have the judgment to know what sorts of situations I mean."

I nodded.

"You must remain with my siblings at all times. Do you understand? You will not wander away from them at any time. When Klaus leaves you to take care of his business, you won't leave Rebekah's side."

"Okay, I promise," I told him.

"Now, we're going to the library to have a chat," he explained.

He didn't offer me his arm this time but I walked with him to the library where we found Klaus waiting. No sign of Rebekah yet.

"Where is our sister?" Elijah asked. "We need to get started with our day."

"She'll be along," Klaus answered, grinning at me. His gaze swept over me slowly. "Good morning, love."

"Morning," I said, not knowing what to expect here.

"I'll see if I can find our sister." Elijah was uncharacteristically impatient. I watched him leave the room, not sure if I wanted to be left alone with his brother or not.

"Are you excited about our outing today?" Klaus asked casually.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Going to play shy this morning, Caroline?"

I didn't have to look at him to know that he was still grinning at me. But I wasn't a coward. I tried not to smile back at him when I met his gaze but he looked so pleased with himself I really couldn't help it.

"I want to have a good day today so I'm not having this conversation with you right _now_," I told him, sounding a little playful. "Deal?"

"Agreed But we will be having that conversation," he said meaningfully.

"It's a day of shopping, Elijah," Rebekah complained as she walked in with her brother. "Why do we have to have a military debriefing for that?"

Rebekah had thought along the same lines I did. She wore a summer white dress with pastel flowers printed on it, sandals, and a small clutch purse. And she looked ready to go.

"All right, what are we talking about?" she grumbled.

Elijah closed the library door, then he approached us looking like the distinguished CEO of a major corporation about to talk to his stock holders. Only what he had to say was actually of great interest to me.

"News from Mystic Falls," he began. "Silas is seeking Katerina because apparently Elena used the cure on her during an altercation they had."

"Katherine was trying to kill her," I explained.

Rebekah snorted. "Can't blame Katherine for that."

I frowned at the other blonde. "Elena didn't really have a choice."

"Your friends, Caroline, had Katerina but she was taken from them by another vampire named Nadia," he went on. "Silas is seeking her because now her blood is the cure. He'll want the cure to become mortal and then he will seek to die to be with his lover."

"And the veil?" Klaus asked, walking around to stand next to me. I could feel the tension coming off him. "He still needs to bring it down to reach his goal?"

"Yes," Elijah answered. "The Other Side is secured by an anchor. Silas will seek to destroy it. Qetsiyah, or Tessa as she's calling herself now, will seek to protect it. Once Silas has taken the cure, he will be restored as a living warlock. He might have the power to bring down the veil although it's unclear if the anchor to The Other Side is his only obstacle."

"Wait, Qetsiyah is here?" Rebekah asked.

"Apparently," Elijah told us. "We've learned that Damon has been in contact with Qetsiyah."

"Well, that's a bad sign," I said with no small amount of sarcasm.

"Surely, brother, you don't mean to suggest that we just wait and see what the elder Salvatore's latest reckless plan in dealing with this is?" Klaus asked.

"Of course not," Elijah said, smiling.

"So Qetsiyah doesn't know where the anchor is? Didn't she create The Other Side?" Rebekah's question was a good one.

"Yes, she did. But she only returned from The Other Side herself recently. It's been hidden all this time to keep its location safe."

"Okay, wait," I broke in. "Is everyone in Mystic Falls, okay? My Mom and –"

"Your mother is fine and back at work actually." Elijah met my gaze. "Your other friends are safe."

"Matt?" Rebekah asked.

"He wasn't mentioned so I'm assuming he's fine," Elijah told her.

"Stefan and –" I hesitated and decided not to say Tyler, knowing it might upset Klaus.

"Ah, I forgot one very crucial detail in all of this," Elijah told them. "It seems we've learned of Silas' true face. It turns out he is an ancestor to the Salvatores."

Oh, no. This couldn't be good.

"It seems that Stefan is a doppelganger to Silas, just as Katherine and Elena are doppelgangers to Tatia," Elijah explained.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" It came out before I could stop it.

"Unfortunately, I'm not," Elijah assured me. "The real Stefan, however, has returned but Qetsiyah found him first. She bound him to Silas."

"Meaning?" Rebekah asked.

"Meaning she was able to deprive Silas of his psychic abilities," he answered.

Oh, but I know how all the witchy stuff works. How many times had I seen it?

"What was the consequence?" I asked.

Elijah quirked an eyebrow at me. "Clever girl. The consequence was that Stefan's memories were all erased."

Yeah, it sucked. Just like always. Poor Stefan. Had he not been through enough in the last year?

"Tyler disappeared shortly after we last saw him at your mother's home, Caroline. His whereabouts, at the moment, are unknown."

Stefan was Silas' doppelganger and Tyler said he was helping "Stefan" find a way to bring Bonnie back. The murders back home that my mother had mentioned? Possible werewolf attacks. Had Silas used Tyler to kill people in finding the witch he sought? Had he killed Tyler?

No. No, I wasn't even going to try to think that way.

I watched Klaus' jaw tighten. He didn't glance my way.

"Our plan is simple," Elijah explained. "We've located Lucy in Baton Rouge. Either she's strong enough to help us ensure that Silas never brings down the veil to The Other Side or she will point us in the direction of a witch who can."

"So, she's just conveniently here?" I had to ask.

"There's an extensive community of witches here, love," Klaus said to me, his emotions concealed by a mask of calm. "She likely came here for their support. Who else could better hide her? I'm sure after her last episode with Katerina she's in no hurry to trust vampires again."

I knew that was right.

"So we're really going to Baton Rouge so you can pay Lucy a visit," I stated. "If she's mistrustful of vampires, don't you think she's really going to be wary of _you_?"

Klaus smirked at that. "Undoubtedly, but she'll tell me what I need to know."

Oh, I knew that look. When Klaus wanted something, he pursued it with a single-minded ruthlessness. It made me glad I wouldn't be on the receiving end of his attention today. Not _that_ sort of attention anyway.

"Then where are _you_ going?" I had to ask Elijah.

My question surprised him and at first I thought I'd made a mistake in asking. But then he said, "I have another lead to pursue."

"We'll do whatever we must to keep this family safe, Caroline," Klaus told me.

His gaze was intent on me and my breath caught, remembering Elijah's words. Did he already consider me part of his family? Was he starting to consider me his? And what would I do if he did?

My friends and my mother were safe. Tyler? I just didn't know. Was I still with Tyler? Was he even alive?

"That's everything for now," Elijah said. "I'll be on my way."

Elijah left with Rebekah on his heels. "I'm still going to enjoy a shopping trip today," Rebekah announced.

That was probably a good approach, I thought. Things were quite a mess back home. But then, what else was new? I felt sorry for Stefan, worried for my friends in dealing with beings even older than the Mikaelsons, and I had no idea about Tyler.

"Something wrong, Caroline?" Klaus asked.

I was just standing there lost in thought and it was just him and I again in the library. At this point, Elijah's plan was our best hope. If we found a witch powerful enough to stop Silas, that would help my friends too, right? What if she could bring Bonnie back?

I looked up into Klaus' face, his expression was guarded.

"When you go and talk to Lucy today?"

"Yes?"

"Be charming. I mean it. This is important," I told him.

"I'm not making any promises," he told me, a smile forming on his lips.

"I'm serious, Klaus."

"Believe me, I know."

He directed me out of the library with a hand at my lower back. I swung my hand behind me to gently nudge his away. But he captured my hand instead in a hesitant grip.

Holding hands with Klaus. If my mind hadn't been such a nervous, confused mess of thoughts and worries, I might have pulled away. As it was, I laced my fingers with his, finding comfort in the simple gesture.


	15. Callin' Baton Rouge

A/N: Shout out to Iansarmy, vanessa, Teamvampirebarbie22, clashcityrocker083, lateVMlover, Claudia, lateVMlover, DevilJolie, Hopelessromanticatheart26, jessnicole, and my guest reviewers - thank you! Thanks for the follows and favorites! You guys are the best!

Since I'd never been to Louisiana before, I didn't know how long it would take for us to reach Baton Rouge. Turns out it took about an hour and a half. I rode in the back with Rebekah who talked excitedly about the shops we'd visit, showing me photos of various things we'd see on her phone. That had Klaus shaking his head as he drove. I knew what he was probably thinking. Why show me pictures of things on her phone that I'd be seeing for real in a matter of minutes. But she was so excited that I didn't have the heart to say anything. Klaus' gaze found mine in the rear view mirror and he winked at me.

I did miss my phone. I'd ask Rebekah how to access the internet when we got back to New Orleans. I felt cut off from the world, from home.

As if I'd conjured it with my thoughts, Klaus' phone rang.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Damon?" Klaus asked.

I focused on the call, hearing Damon's familiar voice on the other end. "Well don't you sound perky today?"

"Just enjoying life, mate." Klaus told him, smiling. "What can I do for you?"

"Elena wants to talk to Caroline," Damon announced.

Klaus held out his phone for me, watching me in the rear view mirror as I took it from him.

"Damon?" I asked.

"Caroline?" It was Elena's voice.

"Hey! It's me."

"Caroline, what's wrong? We've been calling…"

"My phone got destroyed," I explained. "I got a call my first day here. It sounded like you but you were asking me about something Bonnie told both of us together and I was afraid it was Silas."

"I haven't actually talked to you or seen you since Klaus and Elijah took off with you at your mom's house," explained Elena.

Well, that proved I'd been right.

"You're okay?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. The Mikaelsons are taking very good care of me."

"Seriously?" Elena sounded skeptical.

"Would I have gotten on the phone so quickly if I were chained in the dungeon?" I teased.

"Guess not."

"How are all of you?" I asked. "How's Mom?"

"Worried. I'll let her know I talked to you," Elena went on. "Silas hounded us, terrorized us all. And then all at once it just… stopped. I'm so glad we got to talk to you, Care, because Silas might be headed your way."

I swallowed hard at that thought, my hand moving up to my chest where he'd drove the stake in my chest and left me for, I thought, dead. He came to me as Klaus. I blew out an exhale.

"Thanks, we'll be on the lookout," I told her.

"He's still looking for Katherine, we lost her," Elena went on. "And he still needs to bring down the veil. Gosh, there's so much going on. Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I know you must have been upset to realize that Silas was in Tyler's head for a while. We think Tyler managed to get away from him though. It's a long story but at one point, Silas lost his psychic powers and Tyler was able to get away. He might be headed in your direction too."

Klaus' gaze met mine again and I know both he and Rebekah were listening to the entire conversation. Klaus' darkened expression told me what he thought of the possibility of Tyler showing up.

"Well, we'll deal with whatever happens," I told her, trying to sound braver than I felt.

"Be careful, Care," Elena said to me. "Keep in touch."

"I will," I promised, ending the call.

I handed Klaus his phone and sat back in the seat. Well, part of me was relieved that Elena thought Tyler had gotten away and hoped to see him again. Another part of me? Well, that part dreaded seeing Tyler. It left me wondering why. Was it because Klaus would immediately want to kill him? Or was it the distance he'd put between us all summer.

"You can't tell me you're not enjoying having a break from her," Rebekah said, frowning. She'd never made a secret of how much she despised my remaining best friend. And in a way, I understood where she was coming from. Rebekah had once loved Stefan but he was all about Elena. Then there was the time Elena daggered her to keep her from going to the dance…

"I actually didn't see a lot of her this summer," I admitted. "She and Damon were all wrapped up in each other."

"Well, if it's the witch Silas is after," Rebekah said, "and it sounds as if that may be the case, I just hope we reach her before he does."

"If he had," Klaus said, "I think we would know."

"So does Elijah have a back-up plan? Is that why he was being so elusive this morning?" Rebekah wanted to know.

"Possibly," he answered, parking the car.

Rebekah's face lit up and she smiled at me. "We're here."

Rebekah climbed out of the car on her side. Klaus was opening the door on my side before I could reach the handle. I took the hand he offered as I climbed out, noticing he was hanging on to my hand.

"I'll try not to be long, Caroline," he told me. His gaze locked with mine. "Do not leave my sister's side under any circumstances."

I had to chuckle at that. "That's exactly what Elijah said to me before we left."

"Did he?" Klaus smirked. "Anything else my brother wished to impart?"

I pulled the phone out the purse hanging on my shoulder, then put it back. "He gave me this. It has his number only programmed into it, to call in case of emergency, and I'm not to call anyone else."

"And you so easily agree to do what my brother says?" he asked, his expression hard to read.

"Well, yeah. He was a way of putting things that makes it hard to say no to him," I said and then immediately wished I could take back the words.

Klaus' brows shot up. "Does he, love? You have no problem saying no to me," he said suggestively.

"I didn't mean _that_ and you know it," I told him, realizing he was playing with me and enjoying it. "But since you bring it up, there's a big difference between saying no to Elijah and saying no to you."

"And that is?"

Rebekah waited on her side of the car, grinning while she feigned reading something on her phone.

"His intentions are for my safety and well-being only," I explained. I poked him in the chest with my free hand. "I have absolutely no trouble telling _you_ no because your intentions are…"

What was a good word?

"Scandalous?" He flashed those dimples, damn him.

I slugged him in the shoulder which only made him laugh at me.

"Involve hot hybrid sex?" he whispered, stopping me from punching him again by easily catching my hand.

Bringing my hand to his lips, he pressed a kiss against my skin. "Stay with Rebekah and I'll be back with you as soon as I can."

He released my hands and I nodded. "Okay."

Klaus pulled an envelope out of his jacket, catching it on his necklaces for a second before handing it to me.

"For you," he said. "Buy whatever you like."

I put up a hand. "I still have what I found in my mini-fridge. But thanks."

Smirking, he dropped the envelope into my purse before walking around me to his sister.

"Rebekah, she stays with you every second I'm gone," he told her meaningfully.

"Yes, Nik," she said as if the subject bored her.

We moved away from the car as he got back in and drove away.

Rebekah blew out an exhale. "Finally! Let's go have fun."

Her huge smile was infectious and I followed her up the sidewalk, pretty much caught up in her excitement. Hey, I liked to shop too!

* * *

By that afternoon, I was tired but in a good way. Baton Rouge was a beautiful city. Klaus had dropped us off in an area where there was a nice mix of modern shops and stores and small privately-owned shops that offered some unique things and antiques.

The biggest surprise was Rebekah herself. Gone was the thousand year old original vampire and in her place was a girl who loved blue raspberry slushy drinks, trying on hats and scarves, and all things girly. She loved pinks, things with lace, pearl buttons. I went right along, trying on things with her and laughing insanely at the poses we struck while Rebekah snapped selfies of us with her phone.

We'd gotten our nails done. I bought a few things with the money Klaus had left me in the mini-fridge. I found an antique charm bracelet that I couldn't pass up, a black lace bustier that I didn't need for any particular reason except that I'd always wanted one. And the cream-colored lace blouse? I couldn't pass that up. That was in the first shop we'd entered after lunch and when I first saw the two guys who had just walked into the restaurant.

I'd seen them one other time today, when we'd been in the novelty jewelry store and Rebekah had gotten a cartilage piercing in her left ear. They'd walked by the store twice, two young guys. Both were tall and muscular. One was blonde with big shoulders and gray eyes. He reminded me a little of Matt. The other one was totally channeling Tyson Beckford with his gorgeous smile, dark eyes and the body of a professional athlete. He'd winked at me as they'd passed by.

I just thought they were hitting on us, just a bit of fun. Until I spied them sitting on the other side of the posh eatery Rebekah picked out for dinner. The blond one was cutting glances at us every couple of moments. Rebekah didn't seem to notice because was losing patience with Klaus not returning her texts.

"Where is he?" Rebekah said. "I didn't think he'd be gone this long."

I knew from having a best friend who was a powerful witch how things could go. I found myself wishing we'd considered Klaus' situation a bit sooner. What if something _had_ happened?

"I hope he's okay," I said out loud.

"Nik's fine. He always is." Rebekah studied me curiously for a moment. "Caroline, really, he'll be fine. The only thing we have to worry about is how successful his trip was. Nik can be a right bastard when things don't go his way."

I nodded, knowing that fact very well.

"Speaking of," Rebekah began. "How did things go with Nik last night?"

Something in her expression told me that she already knew. Something else in her face made me realize she wasn't sure I'd discuss it with her. Like I didn't trust her. I thought about Elijah's explanation of how his family was regarded. What would life be like for an original? Most would be afraid to be her friend or trust her because she of that status. Those who did try to get close to her probably just wanted something. Had she ever had any true friends?

I had no idea what life was like for her. But I knew all about loneliness, in a different way. We were doing girl bonding today, and Rebekah had turned out to be a lot of fun. We were getting along pretty well.

"I kissed him," I told her.

"You kissed _him_?" Rebekah smiled. "Who pulled him out of the floor after that?"

I had to laugh with her.

"Well, it did take him off guard," I admitted. "But it was just a kiss, it didn't go farther."

Rebekah nodded. "Niklaus has honestly managed to surprise me this time. Normally my brother is all impulse and desire, jealousy and rage. Someone comes after him, he kills them. He wants something, he takes it."

"But he's been in romantic relationships before," I threw out there before I could stop myself. Yeah, I was fishing for information on the guy from his sister. Considering who the guy in question was, that was pretty funny.

"Well, there was Tatia when we were still human," she explained. "She played him against Elijah the same way Elena plays the Salvatores against each other. Tatia was the only woman I ever saw my brother open himself up to. It was the only time I've ever known him to pursue or even want anything like romance."

And I was hanging on every word like a typical teen girl. _Pathetic much, Caroline?_

"Once we were turned, well, you know how Nik is. He wants love and loyalty more than anything else but he goes about it the wrong way. He's afraid to give up control and he doesn't trust. When someone disappoints him, he punishes them," she explained. "He's had relationships with women over the years but none of them have lasted. None of them ever meant anything to him."

"And then there's you," Rebekah's gaze searched my face.

What she'd shared with me made my happy in a way I wouldn't admit to. Still, I shook my head. "I'm a challenge, that's all. He sent Tyler to bite me once, just to demonstrate to Tyler who was the alpha male. He showed up at my house to cure me to gain my mother's support in his plans since she's the sheriff. He even told me that I was collateral damage. He's been interested in me since then but I'm pretty sure if I said 'Klaus, I love you! Will you be Rhett to my Scarlett?' he'd run for the hills or he'd kick me to the curb or something."

Rebekah looked thoughtful. "I think you're underestimating my brother, Caroline. There are moments when he's around you when he reminds me so much of the man he was before this curse. Before we turned, Nik always protected me when father got in his darker moods. If I angered father in some way, he'd take the punishment for me. He was so different then, so loving. It's probably one of the reasons I've stood by him all these years. We've always stood by one another and he's always kept me safe."

"Then I came to realize that he had feelings for you. He even came to save you from the town's council in Mystic Falls that time, leaving me behind in that van. I despised you for that, for stringing him along time after time. I was angry with him for letting you," Rebekah admitted. "But now that you've been here with us for a few days, I'm starting to realize now that you're not indifferent to him."

"I know, but Tyler –"

"Tyler isn't here and loyalty to him didn't stop you from kissing, Nik, did it?" Rebekah asked.

I didn't have an answer for that. She was right.

"Caroline, Niklaus isn't just the monster most of the world considers him to be. That humanity I speak of is still there underneath. I see it when he's with you."

"I know," I admitted.

Then I had to laugh.

"What?" Rebekah smiled but her expression was guarded.

"Would you have ever thought the two of us would be here? Doing girl shopping day? Talking about boys?" I asked.

"No, I guess not," she said. "It has been fun."

I raised my glass of wine and she did then same. "To us," I said.

"Cheers," Rebekah clinked her glass against mine.

Both of the guys I'd noticed were now looking in our direction. Something was up, I realized. Instinct told me they weren't here to hit on us.

Well, since were waiting on food and words from Klaus, I had to ask. "So how was your summer with Matt?"

Her face split into a huge grin at that. "Well, we –"

Rebekah's phone vibrated on the table, the name Nik on the screen.

"Finally," she said, leaving me there at the table so she dash outside and take the call, leaving the rest of her belongings with me.

Immediately, the Tyson Beckford guy got up and headed in the same direction. The blond looked my way while I tried to seem as if I didn't notice.

Crap! I knew Rebekah was an original vampire and super strong, but exactly how many times had I been told not to leave her side? Something didn't feel right. The two guys had been following us.

Grabbing our bags, I headed out of the restaurant. We'd been waiting for half an hour for our order anyway, it would just appear we grew tired of waiting. I walked out in no particular hurry, finding Rebekah on the phone and pacing back in forth on the walk in front of eatery.

"I realize that you're upset, Nik. Forget dinner then, just come and get us," she demanded.

I'd wanted to focus on Klaus' voice, to hear what he was saying on the other end of the phone, when I saw Beckford rounding the corner and heading straight for Rebekah. Using my vampire speed, I dropped our bags and I cut him off, pushing him against the restaurant's store front.

"You're _where_?" Rebekah practically yelled, still not noticing anything.

The guy grinned at me, putting up his hands in surrender. I wondered if I'd just done something stupid when someone shot up behind me and grabbed my hair in a painful grip. I yelled more in surprise than in pain, but it did feel like someone had set my scalp on fire.

"Caroline!" Rebekah called.

In the next instant, whoever had my hair, and I was guessing it was the blond guy, was gone. Beckford caught me off guard, grabbing me by the throat and switching our positions so it was me pressed up against the wall. His grip was painful and not human.

Vampires. Great.

I watched the blond guy struggle in Rebekah's grip but she was so strong. She kept him at arm's length while he flailed, trying desperately to use a full syringe swinging in his hand on her.

"Vervain," she said as if she were bored. "That won't work well on me, I'm afraid."

"So _you're_ the original blonde," he said.

"Let her go," Rebekah ordered my captor.

"Not until you tell us what happened to some friends of mine," Beckford bit out, squeezing my throat tighter. I didn't need to breathe but I'd never _not_ breathed, so I was panicking. "Robbie and Chelsea. Brother and sister. Ring any bells?"

I knew immediately who they were talking about. The vampires who had attacked me, who Klaus and Elijah killed.

"Honestly, no," Rebekah said. "But then I kill so many vampires you see."

"Marcel's got strict rules about how things are done in the city," the blond one warned her.

_Still couldn't breathe._

"We're not in Marcel's city right now," Rebekah pointed out. "And if Marcel decides to be a little more courteous to me, perhaps I'll consider his rules."

The blond guy tossed the syringe to his friend, hoping to get the upper hand with Rebekah. "Vervain that one and we'll take _her_ back to Marcel."

Of course, he meant me.

"The hell you will," I heard Rebekah growl.

Rebekah snapped the blond's neck, the moment Beckford shoved the syringe into my neck. Of course it was vervain and it felt like fire racing through my veins. The stinging brought tears to my eyes, flooding my body in pain, even as I began to lose consciousness.

As I slid down the wall, I spotted Klaus sitting in the car we'd ridden in, watching the entire scene with pure fury on his face. Why didn't he come help us? Why was he just watching?

Beckford trying to snatch me up but I fell back to the ground before I'd really left it. The sound of breaking bones and Rebekah's voice calling my name were the last things I was aware of.


	16. Three Originals and a Baby (Vampire)

A/N: Thank you guys so much for sticking around. All of the follows, favorites and reviews mean so much to me! This chapter is three originals and a baby (vampire). But there won't be just three originals for long... We're going to hear from the Mystic Falls gang soon too. Thank you to red-as-a-rose12335, kasraya, S0U1 3AT3R16, Iansarmy, jessnicole, karmen238, Teamvampirebarbie22, deviljolie, and all the guests!

"Elijah!" I heard Rebekah yell, loudly.

Then I felt cool air and strong hands reached for me, gently trying to move me into a sitting position. I just so heavy, out of it. It was then I realized I was in a car. Why was I in a car? Then I remembered the restaurant, the two vampires who'd attacked us. The vervain…

"Get your hands off her!" Rebekah demanded and in an instant, those hands were gone. "Elijah!"

I jerked in surprise when something hit the car, hard, behind me. It sounded like a struggle.

"Have you lost your mind?" Klaus demanded.

"Have you lost yours, brother? Elijah!" Rebekah's voice was growing louder.

"What is all this about?" Elijah's voice was calm as he came towards us. "What has happened to Caroline?"

"Two vampires attacked us in Baton Rouge, one of them used vervain on her while Niklaus watched," Rebekah growled.

A deep sigh. Then the world spun as I was scooped up in very strong arms. He smelled wonderful, a hint of sandalwood. I realized then that it was Elijah who carried me.

"What happened to _her_?" another female voice asked. It took me a minute to realize it was Haley.

Very carefully I was set down on something soft. I struggled to open my eyes and saw that I was in the living room of the mansion, curling myself into a ball because I was too weak to do much else. Every part of my body hurt.

"I'm told that she's been vervained," Elijah answered Haley. "And I'm waiting for an explanation."

Elijah stood above me, leaning down to place his hand on my cheek. His movement was fast and I flinched from his touch because I hadn't expected it. He was looking into my eyes, examining me. I felt cold but it wasn't the reason I was trembling. That I couldn't seem to stop.

Removing his suit coat, Elijah draped it over me. Then he rounded on his siblings.

"Her assailant gave her a substantial amount," he told them. "While that wouldn't have much of an impact on us, she's a very young vampire and it could take a couple of days for her to get it out of her system and not without discomfort. Now what exactly happened?"

Rebekah stood feet planted apart, fists clenched at her sides. "They were Marcel's. They followed us to Baton Rouge. They wanted to know what happened to a couple of friends of theirs, namely the two vampires we killed for attacking Caroline the first time."

My gaze found Klaus and his face was etched in fury, his expression on me even as he answered his sister. "Again, Rebekah, this is all your fault. If you hadn't taken out that first lot of vampires because of your pitiful obsession with Marcel –"

"Don't you dare blame _me_, Nik!" Rebekah yelled at him. "Not for this. Yes, I regret what I did because my actions were the reason she was attacked the other day. But we weren't even in New Orleans! We weren't on Marcel's turf. Perhaps my actions prompted them to follow us but it didn't need to go that far."

Klaus shot her a murderous look. "You're slowing with age, sister. If you'd moved faster, they wouldn't have touched a hair on her head."

I snorted weakly. "I don't need anyone protecting me."

If anyone had heard me speak, they didn't show it.

"If you'd gotten your ass out of the car and helped me, they definitely wouldn't have," she threw back at him.

"So vampires working for Marcel approached you?" Elijah asked calmly.

"There were two of them," Rebekah confirmed. "We were at the restaurant waiting to hear from Nik and when he _finally_ called me, I went outside so I could hear. One of them followed me and Caroline noticed, trying to head him off. By the time I was aware of anything, both of them were on us."

"How do you know of their intentions?" Elijah asked.

"The one asked about their friends, brother and sister," she explained. "Sound familiar? The ones we killed in the kitchen here? They thought to get the upper hand on us. Their plan was to vervain Caroline, which they succeeded in doing, no thanks to Nik, and take her back to Marcel."

"Did they realize who you were, Rebekah?" Elijah continued.

"Yes, Elijah, they did. That's why they thought to take her instead." Rebekah glared at Klaus. "Marcel loves blondes. I'm sure he'd enjoy meeting Caroline very much."

"You dare challenge me?" Klaus bellowed. "Why do you think I didn't leave the car? Why do you think I didn't lend a hand while they attacked her?"

"I don't know," Rebekah mused, "maybe it has something to do with you being a selfish ass."

Klaus used his vamp speed to get in her face.

"I was trying to protect her," he growled. "I was counting on you to be able to handle a couple of Marcel's pitiful minions."

"Protecting her?" Rebekah was outraged. "By what stretch of the imagination do you believe you were protecting her? Look at her, Nik!"

Klaus turned back to look at me, his expression hadn't eased in the slightest. The intensity in his gaze forced mine away.

"If Marcel finds out about her, he would try and take her from me. He would use her as leverage against me," he said in a voice that wasn't completely steady.

"Leverage," Haley mused. "Can't imagine what being used as leverage is like."

Elijah turned his head in Haley's direction. She stood by the couch I was lying on.

"Haley?" Elijah asked.

"Have you guys even told Caroline what's going on down here? I doubt she even knows who Marcel is," Haley pointed out. "You brought her here to keep her safe from Silas and that mess. Seems to me you just handed her another set of problems and dangers that she's not even involved in."

"Indeed." Elijah turned back to his siblings.

She was right. I had no idea what Klaus was dealing with here. I just knew I couldn't leave the house. Not without Klaus. Haley couldn't leave the house. What was up? Who was Marcel?

"What became of the vampires who attacked you?" Elijah asked.

"I snapped their necks," Rebekah told him. "We got them out of the city and I pulled out their hearts. The remains are in the truck. I doubt they were aware Klaus was even there. I know I barely was."

"Marcel is going to find out who keeps killing his helpers," Elijah pointed out.

"But he can't prove anything without a witness," Rebkah replied.

"Marcel can't _know_ about her." Klaus pointed at me now.

"Reclaiming the throne of New Orleans means that much to you then?" Rebekah taunted him.

If looks could kill, Rebekah would be a gray, withering corpse on the floor.

"What if more of his minions saw us, Nik? If they did, Marcel already knows she is with us," Rebekah pointed out.

"Then he might believe her to be merely a friend of yours," Klaus' voice was low.

"As opposed to thinking what?" Elijah asked.

"A friend of mine?" Rebekah asked at the same time.

"He can't know that I _love_ her!" Klaus answered them, but he was looking at me when he said it. "The moment he knows that, he'll stop at nothing to take her. Just to spite me."

I think the only one not taken aback by his rant was me. Still, to hear him admit how he felt about me to his siblings and Haley caused my heart to swell with something like hope. When had anyone ever spoken with such conviction about _me_?

Until that moment, I'd been the diversion, the second choice, the rebound girl, the expendable one, the hostage, the bait. Maybe on some level it was why I couldn't bring myself to be so angry at Klaus for not helping when the two vampires attacked us. I was used to that role. Why would things be different now? Sure, I felt horrible physically but I was also the reason everyone was at each other's throats.

I felt like I needed to do something to stop the fight. I struggled to sit up but just couldn't. I ended up weakly propping myself up on an elbow.

"Please, just let me go home," I spoke as loudly as I could. "I don't know who Marcel is but I'm only making things worse for you … Elena said Silas was gone. I'll go…home. Probably safer for me…"

Klaus' eyes were shining, every muscle in his body tensed. He glared at me, taking a step in my direction. "You are _not_ leaving me!"

Elijah moved to stop Klaus with a hand on his shoulder. "You will calm down, brother," his voice took on a lethal edge.

Klaus stormed from the room, Rebekah on his heels. "Nik!"

I could hear them yelling somewhere else in the house as I slumped back down on the couch and closed my eyes. I hated vervain. I tried to relax. The tension just made the pain worse.

"You're smiling," I heard Haley say above me.

"Yes," Elijah was also there. They must have assumed I was unconscious.

"Want to share?" Haley asked. "Have anything to do with a certain declaration of love we just heard?"

"Very much so," Elijah told her. "You see, until very recently, I'd given up hope that Niklaus could be … redeemed. He learned he was to be a father and his first thought was to rid himself of you and the child. It was troubling."

Again I was being lifted. I tried to pry my eyes open but it was hard. So I just listened.

"Then my brother brings this young lady back to New Orleans with us. I was aware of her from our time in Mystic Falls. I knew Klaus was infatuated with her. But this is a different matter entirely. I've never seen him act this way."

Hayley walked along side Elijah, her voice low. "That's great. But last I heard, she was still claiming to be Tyler's girlfriend. Klaus can't make her love him back."

"Granted," Elijah said. "But in your time here, Haley, I've heard you mention Tyler far more than she has."

"Not much lately," Haley told him, sounding chagrinned.

"Not much lately." Elijah repeated, sounding as if he were smiling.

"I'm holding out hope," he told her, carrying me as if I weighed little, "that she'll give him a chance, Haley. I think she wants to."

"Yeah but how do you tell your friends and family that your boyfriend is the big bad hybrid?" she asked.

"How is it different from telling them that you're carrying that same hybrid's child?"

"It's not like I have a lot of friends to tell," Haley told him. "I don't have any family… aside from this one."

"The choice is before her," he continued before lowering me down onto a bed. I felt his jacket lift away while Haley pulled off my sandals. Blankets were pulled over me, making me feel even heavier.

"You think she's good for him," Haley stated.

"I do," he told her. "She brings out the best in Niklaus, his humanity. She's pleasant company here in our home and Rebekah has not only warmed to her, but is protective. And given your mutual history with Tyler, you two get along remarkably well."

"Meaning maybe she's not too broken up over being separated from Tyler?" Haley's tone was teasing.

"You haven't been," Elijah pointed out.

I tried to open my eyes to see what was going on then, but I couldn't make out much. I realized I was in the room I'd picked for myself. They sounded very… friendly. I just heard them quietly walk out of the room and from there I just let myself drift off to sleep.

I awoke some time later, still feeling heavy and sick. I felt something touch my face. Between waking abruptly from sleep and the horrible effects of the vervain, I flinched away from that touch.

"Shhh," came a low whisper. "It's okay, you're safe. It's me."

_It's me._

He'd said the same thing when Elena helped me escape Alaric's classroom after he'd tortured us at the school. He'd rescued me, sent me home.

"Klaus?" I asked weakly. I lifted a hand meaning to try and touch his face above me, but it landed on the smooth plane of his chest instead. His bare skin was warm and I heard his sharp intake of breath. Then I felt his hand cover mine where it rested on his chest. It was as if he knew I was too weak to hold it there.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

I tried to answer him, to tell him it was okay, but my voice wouldn't cooperate. I slit my eyes open enough to look up into his gorgeous face, his eyes still shining. He was sitting on the edge of my bed, just like that time he came to save me on my birthday, only with no shirt and black pajama pants.

"Rest," he whispered.

I whimpered. I was trying to tell him I was okay.

I felt his other hand smoothing over my hair.

"I learned something tonight, Caroline," he said as my eyes slid closed. "You see over the centuries, I've never failed to get what I wanted. No matter what or whom I had to sacrifice, including my family, I let nothing stand in my way. I was ruthless in getting what I desired. I think you know that about me."

"That includes this city," Klaus continued. "I should have told you. My family and I built the city of New Orleans, it was ours. And then one day Mikael came and we ran from him, losing all that we'd worked so hard to build. My family and I were lured back to New Orleans now under false pretenses by the witches who tried to use my unborn child as leverage against me. Once I was here, regardless of the reason, I wanted it back, all of it. It was ours. Marcel is a vampire I sired long ago and he considers this city to be his alone. And my only thought was how I could reclaim it for our family, for myself."

"The only thing that could even begin to distract me from that desire is you. And tonight, after a rather useless meeting with the witch, I risked even you in my quest to take back New Orleans. Just as I would my siblings. But… it tore me apart to watch what happened. In thinking of Marcel and my plans to conquer him, I decided it was best that he didn't know what you meant to me so he couldn't use you against me. I should have thought of you first and all the pain you've been through. It shouldn't have mattered what it did to my plans. I shouldn't have let them touch you. I could have lost you, Caroline. Rebekah knew that and she was right to be angry. I may have lost you yet. Will you ever be able to forgive me?"

I still couldn't speak, couldn't open my eyes. The whimpering sound I made was pathetic, even to my own ears.

"Caroline, I swear that I'll never let another thing happen to you," Klaus promised. "Tonight made me realize that my plans are worth nothing if I lose you… Please don't leave me."

My heart squeezed in my chest. His tear was a silent wet drop on the skin of my wrist.

Once I came out of the vervain-induced fog I was in, I knew I would be pissed at him for what happened. But my heart was breaking for him right now, in this moment, when he thought I was mostly out of it and unable to hear him or unlikely to remember. Had he ever made himself vulnerable to anyone like this before?

"At least let me take away the pain," he whispered.

I forced my eyes open to see him lift his wrist to his lips.

"No." I wanted to stop him.

The hurt on his face was unmistakable. He thought I was rejecting his offer. I slid my hand from his chest up to his neck and with all the strength I could muster, it wasn't much, I pulled him down to me. Confused about what I was trying to do, he pulled back and climbed into the bed next to me, pulling me into his arms with my head on his chest. I remembered sleeping next to him and wanted that comfort. I did want the healing power of his blood…

I lifted my head, gazing at him. His blue eyes were wary but held a note of curiosity too. I angled my head so I could press my lips to the hollow beneath his ear. Feeling with my lips, I searched for the right place. I knew the minute he understood what I wanted because all tension faded from his body. Hauling me up, a little closer to him, his fingers slid into my hair at the back of my neck. My fangs dropped and I slid them carefully into his flesh.

"There you go, sweetheart," he whispered.

He let me drink from him for long minutes, the act more intimate. I managed only shallow pulls of his blood but each drop erased the pain in my body, helping me to relax. When I finished, I was able to slide down enough so that I could use him for a pillow. My head was on his chest, an arm and leg thrown across him.

I briefly wondered if he'd leave me once I fell asleep. But his arms tightened around me, his own body completely relaxed and I knew he intended to stay as I'd hoped he would.


	17. Oh Brother Where Art Thou?

A/N: Guys, you blow me away with your very kind words. Thank you! chibichibi98, Le26199, Kaylabeth21, lateVMlover, firstgreenisgold, MelodiousVengeance, jessnicole, AMUTOforever305, Iansarmy, Hopelessromanticatheart26, deviljolie, intothesoul, red-as-a-rose12335, Nikki707, secile, Liya, Teamvampirebarbie22, roseberrygirl and my guest reviewers - Thank you! Thank you for the follows and favorites too - always.

And to clashcityrocker083 - hell yeah, he would! lol

I awoke the next morning, alone. Any negative effects of the vervain were gone and I knew that it had been because of Klaus' blood which I found I had a taste for now at odd moments. I'd slept heavily and felt almost renewed. I stretched, thinking about how I was going to get through the day ahead.

As much as I had enjoyed the day with Rebekah, it had been a disaster at the end. She and I had been accosted by vampires working for one of Klaus' enemies. I got vervained. The original siblings had gotten into a huge fight during which Klaus told everyone currently living in the mansion he loved me while his siblings took a protective stance. Honestly, they made me wish I'd had siblings of my own. It would be worth some of the fighting to have someone be there for you no matter what. And the Mikaelsons were like nothing I'd ever seen. They could literally do the most terrible things to each other and still allow no one else to harm any in their family.

And then there was Klaus…

I showered, put myself together and just couldn't take my mind off him.

_Please don't leave me._

My heart shredded each time I thought of those broken words. Klaus was strong, powerful, and indestructible. He was hated and feared and with good reason. Look at the devastation he'd caused in all of our lives. I had to laugh when I considered that he was the reason I was a vampire, the reason Tyler's werewolf curse was triggered. Both of us were victims of Katherine's games to save herself from Klaus' wrath. And oddly, that's how Tyler and I ended up together.

But Tyler went from gratitude to Klaus for freeing him of the pain of transitioning into his werewolf form each full moon, to bitterness about being his indentured servant because of the sire bond. And I understood how he felt. But breaking that bond to Klaus led him to try and start his own revolution. He was hell bent on freeing the other hybrids, turning them on Klaus. And he was successful until Klaus killed them all in a fit of rage. Klaus had also killed Tyler's mother and from that moment on, revenge against Klaus became Tyler's obsession.

I didn't even realize until now, I'd already lost Tyler, long ago. His desire for revenge was much stronger than his love for me. In my efforts to save him, bargaining with Klaus for his life, his freedom, I'd just pushed him further away. Now he couldn't see me without thinking about the fact that he could see me only because Klaus allowed it.

Accessing the internet using the wireless connection credentials Rebekah shared with me, I downloaded my email. Several notes from Mom and Elena. Nothing from Tyler. I answered my mother and my friends. I checked for new messages a couple of times. Of course nothing from Tyler.

Rising from the bed and getting ready to head downstairs into who knew what, I shook my head. Tyler had used me as a pawn in his plans every bit as much as my friends. My friends cared about me and they showed it. They didn't put me off or neglect me. But that really wasn't the same thing. It wasn't a romantic relationship.

Tyler had no trouble leaving me, putting me off. He was a powerful creature, wanting to prove himself, wanting to make those who had hurt him pay. I'd given him everything I had to give and apparently, I wasn't enough to turn him from that path. It had never been about me at all, regardless of what he'd said.

Klaus had used me as a pawn in his plans only once. Sure, he'd attacked me once too, right after my friends killed his brother Kol. I'd provoked him, and even though he'd been grieving, he'd saved me.

And then there was Baton Rouge last night. Not only had Klaus been aware of the danger he'd left me to face, he acknowledged it. He regretted his actions with a power that had left him stripped bare, confessing feelings that I'd never thought to hear from his lips – even if he thought I wouldn't remember. Finally, someone let me know that I did matter, that I did mean something to them.

Klaus was infinitely more powerful, many centuries older. Over those centuries he'd become the nightmare of others. He was the one you didn't cross, he was strongest, the most powerful…

And he had begged _me_ not to leave him, pleaded silently for anything I was willing to give him. For all that Klaus was, at heart he was still just a man who sought love that had always been cruelly denied him.

So my relationship with one man felt pretty one-sided, even though that was hard to admit because I loved him. Another man loved me and to this point, my dealings with him had been pretty one-sided as well. And it should be right? With all Klaus had done?

But then, while I had no trouble remembering the awful things he'd done, other thoughts of him were starting to invade my thoughts. Klaus saving us at my high school graduation. The gorgeous prom dress he'd loaned me when Elena stole mine. Klaus pulling me out of the floor of my dorm room when we learned of Bonnie's death and staying with me at my mother's house. How he'd cared for me when I'd been attacked by the vampires.

The kiss the other night after dinner…

Was I really developing feelings for Klaus now?

Gah! Tired of my internal debate, I headed down the stairs. It was late morning but I could smell coffee, heard conversation. Elijah, Haley, Rebekah, all were talking.

When I reached the living room, I saw Klaus was there also, sprawled in an enormous leather chair and looking… tired. His gaze met mine, I could almost swear, with a look of wariness. Considering the way things had gone last night, I likely had the support of everyone else in the room. I could take him down right now, really hurt him if I wanted to.

Instead, I found that I was willing to do anything but that. Not after what he'd whispered to me last night.

"Caroline," Elijah greeted me, smiling. "How are you feeling?"

In that moment, I knew how to handle this. "Surprisingly good," I said with snark. "Thank you."

I didn't miss the look that passed between Haley and Rebekah.

Klaus was about to speak and I held up a hand to stop him. "I'm _so_ not talking to you this morning," I told him with all the old bravado he was used to from me.

Tossing my hair, I marched my way into the kitchen to get coffee. But not before I saw that familiar smirk form on his face.

I had to try hard to stifle a laugh as I poured myself a cup of coffee. No way I was letting Klaus know I remembered perfectly what he said last night. Not right now. I'd save that card for another time.

I strutted back into the living room, taking a seat on the couch next to Rebekah and Haley. The farthest I could sit from Klaus and stay in the room. I shot him a look before I started on my coffee, just for effect.

"Well, Caroline, we were just discussing what we learned yesterday," Elijah began. "Niklaus was able to speak briefly with Lucy, the Bennett cousin, after a long, frustrating chase. Unfortunately, she can't help us. She's wisely fearful of the expression magic that Silas used to set his resurrection in motion. That same magic led to Bonnie's death. She suspected Silas was following her but it appears that he abandoned that pursuit. As Elena reported from Mystic Falls, Silas is for the moment, silent."

"So we're back to the drawing board?" I had to ask.

"Not exactly," Elijah went on. "My own journey yesterday was a little more successful. You see I was looking for information on others, about a lost line of witches."

It was new information for Klaus, leaning forward he stared his brother down. "What line of witches?"

"A line of witches stronger than the Bennetts, stronger than perhaps even Silas and Qetsiyah. Strong enough to conquer anything from the Other Side should Silas find a way to drop the veil."

"Drop the veil?" Rebekah asked. "Wait, aren't we trying to stop Silas from dropping it? Isn't that the point?"

"I'm told that there are quite a few developments in Mystic Falls," Elijah explained. "Silas is now cured, I don't know all of the details. But now he is returned to his human warlock form and strengths. Even with Qetsiyah on the scene, it's only a matter of time before the veil is either brought down or Silas is defeated. That being the case, our focus must now be on protection for this family regardless of what transpires."

"And you think this elusive line of witches is the answer, brother?" Klaus looked skeptical.

Elijah smiled. "That's where the story becomes quite interesting. One of the vampires that we… disposed of in the kitchen had a coin in her possession. I hadn't seen a coin like it in centuries."

Standing, Elijah reached into the pocket of his suit coat and pulled out an old golden coin. He held it up and showed it to each of us in turn.

"The design is three roses in a never-ending circle around the symbol that represents the first witch of their line," Elijah explained. "There is a witch out in the bayou I paid a visit to yesterday, hoping that she could tell me about this coin. She confirmed what I knew of its legend but she had a bit more information to impart."

The symbol in the center of the coin looked familiar. Where had I seen it before?

"The three roses represent the line of witches surrounding their originator," Elijah explained. "This I knew. But the witch yesterday explained a bit more. This line of witches is very old and legend says their power grows with each generation. The line of witches has been traced across centuries, from mother to daughter and the line, at least until the 1940's, was remarkably unbroken. Each generation produced at least one daughter. No male born to this line inherited any of its powers."

"Why are there _three_ roses then?" Rebekah asked. "That signify anything?"

"Actually it does," Elijah told us. "Three is a powerful number among witches. When three witches of any line unite in their magic, their power is amplified. When three witches from this line are united, it is said they harness the power of the universe."

"Until the 1940's," Klaus said. "Then what became of this lost line of witches?"

Elijah had him at "power of the universe". Klaus' interest was definitely engaged now. I could almost see him factoring this information in with his plans to take back New Orleans. And why did it make me feel better that he seemed back to his normal, villainous self this morning?

"That's the burning question. But there's one more part to this tale," Elijah said calmly.

And from the look on Elijah's face, this was going to be good.

"And that is?" Klaus prompted him.

"This line of witches is said to be made up of the descendants of the original witch," Elijah told him, smirking. "Their power, the blood they share with _this_ family, would make them our ultimate protectors. Our connection would only increase their power."

Klaus jumped up from his chair at that, began to pace. "The original witch? Esther. That's impossible. None of us had children before we were turned."

Shock registered on Rebekah's face. But she seemed to recover quickly.

"Are you so sure?" Rebekah asked. "If what you're saying is true, Elijah, this line is made up of the descendants of the original witch, that being our mother. That means this line is descended from one of us, her children. If I'd had a pregnancy, you would know so we can rule me out."

"So it had to be one of her four surviving sons," Rebekah went on. "You and Klaus were busy trying to get under Tatia's skirts. Finn was as dull as powder and an unlikely candidate, though it's not impossible, and that leaves…"

"Kol," Klaus and Elijah said at the same time.

I choked back a laugh.

Klaus shot me an angry look.

I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry."

"Kol was carrying on with that girl from the edge of the village before we were turned. Father didn't like her. She had violet colored eyes. What was her name?" Rebekah was deep in thought and apparently she'd decided that Kol was the culprit.

"Odette," Elijah helped her.

"So," Klaus stopped pacing and came to a stop behind the couch, behind me. I felt him toying with a lock of my hair and tried to swat him away. "How do we find out what happened to this line?"

"The old woman told me we'd need to identify the link in our family to the original witch and we'd need an item that was personal to this family member, in order to do a locator spell that would find them," Elijah continued.

"How personal?" Klaus asked, shooting me an evil little grin as he walked around Elijah's chair. "The only little problem with this plan is that if Kol is, indeed, the member of our family that fathered this line of witches, he is also quite dead."

Elijah's sigh was a loud sound in the room. "It would need to be an object the he possessed at the time of the line's creation. Something he possessed while he was still human."

"Well, that's very specific," Rebekah mused. "If we even have such an item of his, how will we know if he had it as a human or not?"

"The quickest way would be to just ask him, right?" I threw out there before thinking.

Three sets of original eyes turned on me intently. Haley was curious too but not nearly as much. Why not? I thought. If these witches were so strong, maybe they could bring Bonnie back. I couldn't give up.

"What did you have in mind Caroline?" Elijah asked.

"Jeremy," I told him. "Elena's brother. He can speak with the dead. And it's not random anymore. He can control it now."

"Would he be able to converse with Kol?" Elijah was definitely interested.

"Duh!" I told them. "When Elena and Damon sent Jeremy to Colorado to protect him from Klaus, no clue why they thought _that_ was necessary, Kol was sent to go befriend him. In case Klaus still needed to kill him. Jeremy knew Kol very well."

Klaus was too delighted with my explanation to pay much attention to my attempts to slight him.

"And why would he be willing to help us?" Always Elijah was the practical one.

"Bonnie." It was simple. "If he thinks this line of witches can bring her back from the Other Side, he'll do it."

"Brilliant deception, Caroline," Klaus said close to my ear. "I do believe we're rubbing off on you."

I turned around to find his face inches from mine. "What deception, Klaus? If I told Jeremy that the witches would bring Bonnie back, I would mean just that. I'm not about to lie to my friend over something that important. He loves her."

My pledge didn't bother him in the least. He grinned at me, his gaze focused on my lips for longer than I was comfortable with. I turned back to face Elijah.

"Caroline, we can't promise him that we can bring Bonnie back in exchange for his help," he told me.

"Then we'll tell him that and he can decide if he helps us or not," I said flatly.

"What?" Rebekah whispered next to me.

Elijah held up a hand.

"Agreed. And you have my word, Caroline, that if it is possible for us to bring Bonnie back in this dealing, that we'll do so."

I couldn't help but grin at him. "Thank you," I meant it.

His smile was warm and he nodded.

"How will we proceed?" Elijah asked.

"The quickest thing would probably be to Skype him," I said.

"Arrange it," he ordered me.

Nodding, I jumped up from the couch, heading to my room and laptop to get in touch with Elena and set it all up, explain to them what was going on.

I'd just walked into my room, heading for the laptop I'd left on my bed, when the door shut loudly behind me.

I didn't even turn around. "Go away, Klaus," I told him, sticking with the game I always used to play with him. I played hard to get. He chased me anyway.

Why was it so hard to play now? Why did it all feel so different?

When he didn't say anything, I turned around to find him leaning against the wall watching me.

"I came to apologize, love," he said. His expression was guarded. "For yesterday."

My heart squeezed in my chest remembering the apology he'd offered me last night.

Paranoid as ever. I realized he was making _sure_ I didn't remember anything from last night. Okay, I'd play along.

"I know," I threw back at him. "It was nothing personal. I'm collateral damage. I've heard it before. Whatever. Can we do this later?"

I walked to the bed and sat down on it, reaching for the laptop.

Coming at me with such speed I never saw him coming, Klaus had me pinned to the bed beneath him in the next instant. His hands caged mine on either side of my head, his knees planted on either side of my hips. Once I caught my breath, I tried to throw him off me but he was so much stronger than me.

"Stop it!" I hissed up at him, still struggling with him in vain.

He leaned closer, his necklace dangling above my chest. "I don't like to be ignored," he said with deceptive calm.

"Yeah? Well, I don't like to be attacked with vervain," I told him, a little angry with him for the second attack and a little worried about his current intentions. "Let me up. I'm trying to help your family find these all-powerful witches."

"You're doing it because you think they can bring back Bonnie" he said. "Suppose they do. Then what's your plan, love?"

He'd moved closer, his face above mine. He smelled wonderful, his blood, his skin. Heat lit up his blue eyes as he stared down at me. I glared up at him, wanting to be angry at him but remembering how soft his lips had been…

"What do you think my plan is?" I asked him. "If I can get Bonnie back, we'll go home. Our friends need our help to stop Silas."

Something hardened in his expression at that. A muscle at his jaw twitched.

"You can't stop me from leaving," I told him, wanting him to realize at some point I'd be returning to Mystic Falls.

"I can make you want to stay," he whispered.

And I was really afraid he could.

His lips captured mine in a searing kiss, taking my breath away with the emotion he poured into it. His body gently lowered onto mine, pressing me into the bed with his hardness in a way that made me gasp. He took advantage of my surprise, deepening the kiss and inviting my tongue to dance with his. His movements were gentle but sensuous, slowly dominating me with his mouth and body in a way that left me breathless and wanting more.

The moment his hands released mine, I felt his fingers sinking into my hair, holding me in place while he dazzled me with kisses that set every inch of me on fire. And I wanted more. I kissed him back with everything I had, my hands sliding over his back, into his hair.

His mouth scorched a path across my jaw to my neck, teasing my skin with his tongue, nips of his human teeth. I whispered his name and he moaned against my skin, a deep sound of want that stirred everything inside me.

A knock sounded at my door, causing my heart to lurch in my chest. "Caroline?" It was Rebekah.

Klaus recovered first, helping me off bed. I struggled to catch my breath, to compose myself. He was doing the same but watching me with a satisfied smirk. In a matter of seconds, he'd had me coming apart and ready to give him anything he'd wanted. All he'd done was kiss me and damn was he good…

I was still shaking when I opened the door. Rebekah flashed her brother a knowing grin before marching into my room.

"I had a text from Matt. He's calling Jeremy and Elena to get everyone together at the Salvatores' in an hour for our Skype session."

"Hope everyone is around," I told her, still trying to breathe properly. "Wait, you and Matt still talk?"

Rebekah grinned. "Once in a while."

Once in a while sounded like pretty often to me.

"See to you later, Klaus," I said in a way of dismissing him.

As if anyone could ever dismiss him. His look was nothing if not predatory. "Count on it," he said, smiling as walked out of my room.


	18. Mystic Falls Medium

A/N: Thank you all so much for all the amazing things you've said. I'm so happy you like this story. Thank you for the follows, the favorites and reviews - Nikki707, tvdfanpam, Hopelessromanticatheart26, roseberrygirl, karmen238, FallenAshe, Teamvampirebarbie22, sabinasabina.8855, Kaylabeth21, jessnicole, PurpleDasies, Deviljolie, carobouk, bubu - HUGS to all of you!

clashcityrocker083 - doesn't make you a bad person =)

lateVMlover - thank you so much! Glad you like the twist!

cheekymonkey89 - Amen! Hope so too!

Yovillelova - you just about made me cry. Thank you! HUGS

I set up Rebekah's laptop, it was a lot faster than mine, in the living room several minutes before the agreed upon time. I had no idea where Elijah was and Rebekah was on her phone talking to Matt. I went from room to room looking for a landline phone. Frustrated, I blew out an exhale when I made the circuit a second time and found nothing when I got back to the kitchen.

"I understand, sweetheart, I'm feeling a bit… frustrated myself," Klaus drawled from the doorway.

Okay, yeah, there was _that_ frustration but I wasn't about to admit as much to him. No way!

His smug grin didn't surprise me in the slightest. The way his eyes _smoldered_ at me, well, that made me pause. Heat still pooled low in my belly and I was trying to play New Orleans Medium here.

"Get over yourself," I snapped at him.

His grin widened. Damn him.

I approached him with my hand out. "Give me your phone."

His eyes narrowed at that, the smile fading. "Why?"

"Why do you think?" I asked him. "I have no phone and I need to talk to Elena before we do this."

"What are you up to?" he demanded.

"Klaus, I don't need to remind you that Jeremy and Elena killed Kol while you practically watched," I said. "Jeremy needs a heads up on what we're doing. Kol may not be willing to tell anyone anything under the circumstances. Or he may just go off on Jeremy. You know what I mean?"

Klaus' expression was serious as his gaze searched mine. I knew how much his family meant to him. I remembered the hurt on his face when I'd arrived at Elena's house. Bonnie had trapped him there where he could see the scorched body of his brother and unable to do anything about it. Tyler had made a point of being there to gloat about it which made it even worse.

"Would you blame my brother if he were unwilling to cooperate?" Klaus asked bitterly.

I didn't look away. I shook my head. "No, I wouldn't," I admitted. "He was trying to stop us from finding Silas, wasn't he? Maybe he was the smart one."

He hadn't expected that answer from me.

"I want to make sure we all know what's going on that we're all as… respectful as we can be," I explained. "We all stand to benefit from this in some way after all."

Reaching into his pocket, he gave me his phone. "I'm going to remain here while you speak with her," he told me.

Part of me wanted to yell at him and tell him he was a paranoid jackass. The other part of me had to admit that we'd played him so many times that I understood why he felt that way.

"Fine," I told him, dialing Elena's number.

I wasn't terribly surprised when Damon answered, considering it would show Klaus' phone calling. "Elena's phone," he answered.

"Damon, it's me," I told him. "Let me speak to Elena."

"Is this about the big séance thingie Barbie Klaus was talking about?" he asked.

"Yes, it's important. Put her on."

"So why are you calling me from the mighty evil one's phone?" Damon taunted. "Did he finally compel his way into your -"

"Finish that sentence and I'll stake you when I get back, I swear it." I meant it.

Klaus's expression was closed as Damon laughed and handed Elena her phone. "Caroline?"

"Yeah, let's talk a minute," I told her.

To Rebekah's credit, she hadn't said anything to them about why we wanted the teleconference. I was grateful because I wanted to explain things to Elena as her friend. When I told her we needed Jeremy to talk to Kol, to say she was concerned was an understatement. With the possibility of bringing Bonnie back thrown out there, Jeremy, who had been intently listening in on Elena's end assured her we could talk to Kol. It was worth a try. Kol couldn't do anything to anyone from the other side.

"At least not until the veil comes down," I said, not really paying attention to Klaus as he walked around me.

"At least not until then," Elena repeated, sighing.

"What else has happened?" I asked.

Elena began to tell me then of Silas's visit to them, Qetsiyah being in the realm of the living, Amara… And I tried to listen to her.

I didn't pay much attention when Klaus brushed my hair back over my shoulder. When his arm slid around my waist and pulled me back tightly against him, my body went on red alert. I could feel every hard, muscled plane of him pressed against me. When his lips brushed against the soft flesh beneath my ear, my breath hitched. A chain of hot, wet kisses moving slowly up…

Damn him! Elena stopped talking.

"Care? Are you there?" she asked.

"Yeah," I told her and she went on as I tried to wrench out his grip. He held on to me firmly, his other hand skimming up and down my side, his fingertips grazing the side of my breast with each pass. I didn't want her to hear my breath picking up when Klaus nipped at my ear lobe with blunt teeth.

His tongue swirled in the shell of my ear, making me gasp.

"Are you okay?" Elena sounded suspicious.

I heard Damon snort on Elena's end. "I knew it. Blondie's boinking –"

"I'll talk to you on Skype in a minute," I said in a shaky voice hitting the end button.

"Stop it," I said, sounding like I was out of breath. I only half-attempting to get away from him. And he wasn't letting me budge. Did I really want him to stop?

His breath was hot in my ear. "Why? You want me too, don't you love?"

"Niklaus?" Elijah called, heading in our direction.

"Later, sweetheart," he whispered, letting me go.

Elijah entered the kitchen as I handed Klaus his phone. His dark eyes swept over both of us and a corner of his mouth tipped up. Oh, he knew something was up…

"I'm sorry to interrupt. I believe it's almost time?" he asked us.

"Yes!" I dashed around him, out of the kitchen and away from Klaus to clear my head. I made a beeline for the laptop which was on and ready. I made the connection on Skype to see Jeremy in a chair on our screen, Elena sitting next to him on the couch. Damon was leaning over the back of Jeremy's chair, smirking at us.

I sat in the floor by the coffee table. Klaus and Elijah joined Rebekah on the couch behind me. Haley had just come downstairs, heading to the kitchen for something to eat as she usually did this time of day.

"Thank you for agreeing to talk with us," Elijah started. "Caroline has explained that we need information from our brother Kol to possibly locate a line of witches who may be of some help to us all. She tells me that you're a medium and may be able and willing to help us contact him."

Jeremy nodded, looked confident in talking to the original vampire. "And Bonnie?"

"If we can locate any of the witches from this line and it's possible for them to help restore Miss Bennett to us, then it's agreed we will make every effort to do so," Elijah told him.

"Okay," Jeremy said, pointing to a space behind Elena and Matt on the couch. Of course, we couldn't see anything. "He's here."

"Because Bonnie brought me back," Jeremy said to the dead original that only he could see. "Dick."

"If you are truly speaking to our brother," Klaus spoke to Jeremy now, "prove it."

Jeremy glanced away from us to the same area behind the couch. "You heard him. He wants proof it's you."

Jeremy appeared to be listening to him, nodding. He looked back to us a bit uncomfortably. "He said to tell Klaus that he enjoyed you making out with the blonde – Caroline, in the kitchen earlier."

Oh, this was a bad idea. I didn't move, didn't look away from the screen.

Damon snickered behind Jeremy. "That doesn't prove anything. We all heard _that_ on Elena's phone."

"Damon!" Elena hissed.

Jeremy listened again, turning back to us. "He said how about the other night then, when Caroline was vervained. He said he was impressed because he didn't know of Klaus ever letting anyone drink from his neck before."

Damon pointed at the screen, grinning at Klaus. "Vervain, huh? Kinky."

"Damon, you're _so_ not helping," Elena rose from the couch, grabbing Damon's arm. "Sorry," she said to us before dragging him out of the room.

And to think. This had been _my_ idea. I'd never wanted the floor to open up and swallow me whole in my entire life more than I did in that moment.

"So we've established that you're talking to our brother, Kol," Elijah was ever calm, professional. "He can hear me?"

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah, go ahead."

"Kol, I know in life you held witches in high regard," Elijah started. "Did you know of a line of witches that were descended from this family?"

Jeremy smirked. "He said it's _his_ line of witches."

"You knew?" Elijah asked. "When?"

Jeremy listened for a moment. "He said he knew of the child he left behind and that he always kept track of them through the years. Not as witches but as his family. He looked out for them, his line of daughters."

"Kol, did you know of the legends about them?" Elijah almost sounded excited. "Of their power."

"Yeah, he knew," Jeremy explained.

"So it was Odette?" Rebekah asked.

Jeremy laughed. "He said it was actually her sister, Inga."

"What?" Rebekah's voice was high. "I _know_ he had a thing with Odette."

Jeremy nodded. "He said he did but Inga was the one who ended up pregnant."

"So that's how the line endured all of those centuries," Elijah mused behind me.

"So you knew, brother, that you had a line of powerful witches from our family's bloodline and you concealed them from me?" Klaus asked.

I risked a glance at him over my shoulder to see him glaring at the screen.

Jeremy listened before turning back to Klaus. "That struck a nerve. He says he didn't realize for a long time that they would be different from any other line of witches. He was surprised by how powerful they became. He also says he had no intention of letting you use them for your own selfish ends."

Klaus' jaw tightened, obviously pissed at what he would see as his brother's betrayal.

"Kol, do you know where they are? Others who knew of the line lost track of them in the 1940's," Elijah explained.

Jeremy shook his head. "He said if he hadn't been in a box for over a hundred years, maybe he could answer that question. He said if the line is broken or has ended, Klaus has only himself to blame."

"Kol," Elijah peristed, "there is a way for us to find out for sure if they still exist."

"He knows and he knows what you need," Jeremy told Elijah. "But he says he won't help you find them if you plan to send them after Silas. He doesn't want them hurt."

"If they're so powerful," Klaus taunted, "how could they be harmed?"

Jeremy nodded at the space that was empty to the rest of us. "He wants your word."

Klaus glared in Elijah's direction. The eldest Mikaelson sighed behind me.

"I understand," Elijah said. "Agreed. We will, however, seek their help in returning Miss Bennett and if they are able and willing to grant that…"

Jeremy's expression was tense for a moment. Then he looked relieved. "He has no problem with that."

"There is a sword," Jeremy continued, "that he owned as a human that he says is tucked away in your family vault. He said it's beaten up, ugly. It was his favorite."

I saw Rebekah's eyes light up. "I know exactly what he's talking about. I'd know it if I saw it."

"As would I," Elijah said. "Thank you, brother."

Jeremy again was staring in Kol's direction.

"He said there are a couple more things you need to know," Jeremy said carefully. "Klaus' child with the werewolf girl. The witches have already seen its future and Kol believes them. She will have the ability to create hybrids through her blood alone. She will not need the blood of the doppelganger to complete their transition. Apparently, this information is known by many now."

Klaus' expression tightened as he stared at Jeremy on the screen.

"It's a girl?" Rebekah asked.

"Tyler Lockwood knows. Silas has gotten into his head and helped convince him that he needs to destroy you, Klaus. He means to take Hayley and the child, no matter how he has to do it. And it's just the beginning of his plans."

_Tyler._

Klaus' hands fisted on his legs as he listened.

"Kol says to watch your back," Jeremy said finally.

"Thank you, brother," Elijah told him.

"He said he hopes to see you soon," Jeremy said before reaching forward and ending the Skype.

"What did he mean by that?" Rebekah said, looking puzzled. "Does he expect us on the other side soon?"

Well, I got my wish. After the conversation with Kol, I was the last person anyone was thinking of at the moment. And I was holding on to the growing hope that if we found the witches, the descendants of the Mikaelsons through Kol, that they could bring Bonnie back to us. I realized that I missed her a lot in that moment.

Bonnie had always been the one who had listened to me as a human whine about how Elena was always everyone's first choice, everyone's golden girl. When some guy did me wrong, she was there. She'd been the best friend ever. She's listen and make me laugh, every time. She'd remind me of why I wasn't a total loser. If I were mean or petty, she'd call me on it. She'd really been magical because she always made feel like everything was going to be okay. And she never once told Elena when I whined about her. I missed her so much. I wished I could call her now.

Right now? It was all about Haley and her baby. And she knew that as well as any of us if the shocked look on her face were any indication. Tyler, my boyfriend, was coming for Haley and her baby. Ah, who was I kidding? Tyler wasn't _my_ anything. He probably still wanted Haley for himself. They'd once been an item when she was helping him break his sire bond. I knew that.

The baby she carried, Klaus' baby because he slept with her too, became all the more real now. It was a girl who'd be able to create hybrids. Wouldn't that be useful to Klaus? If the Mikaelsons managed to hang on to Haley, to keep her safe, what would her role be? Did she plan to stick around and be a mother? There seemed to be something going on between her and Elijah but…

What was I even thinking? I wasn't going to be here. I wasn't needed here. I'd help all I could in finding those witches and I really hoped we did. All I wanted was my best friend back and with Bonnie, I'd head back to Mystic Falls and end the hybrid chapter of my life once and for all.

"We'll need that sword," Rebekah said to no one in particular and went off, I assumed to look for it.

Elijah took one look at Haley, her hand held protectively over her baby bump, and made his way over to her. I could hear the fear in her tone even if I wasn't concentrating on her words as they made headed in the direction of the library.

I closed Rebekah's laptop and meant to quietly make my way upstairs and leave Klaus to deal. And in his defense, he'd just had a lot of information thrown at him. He had quite a lot on his plate. His desire to take back New Orleans, his super hybrid daughter, finding the witches, protecting Haley, Tyler …

I jumped when he reached behind the couch to grab my wrist as I tried walk away. I forgot sometimes just how quickly he could move.

"Where are you off to, love?" Klaus asked, his tone bitter. He didn't release my wrist. His grip on it was so tight it was starting to feel numb.

I shrugged. I honestly didn't know what to say.

"Tyler isn't coming for _you_," he said cruelly, smirking up at me.

"I know," I was able to tell him with the lack of emotion I felt about it.

When his taunt didn't register a hit, his eyes narrowed at me.

"I realize that this is all about getting your beloved witch back," he bit out. "But I guess it would be asking a lot for you to sit here with _me_ at the moment."

As angry as he was trying to come off, I saw all the emotions swirling behind his eyes. So many I couldn't possibly name them.

After a moment, he released me. I was free to run off to my room, just as I planned.

Instead, I walked back around the couch, sitting down next to him. After a moment, his hand slid over to rest on my knee as he sat there, his entire body tensed. Of anyone I'd ever met, he was the most wired for conflict. And as I stared at the hand on my leg, I realized that he was just looking for comfort. I covered his hand with my own, lacing my fingers with his. He let me.

Klaus was strong, was always expected to _be_ strong. Did anyone else in his life see that he wasn't the emotionless monster they made him out to be?

Leaning closer, I rested my head against his strong shoulder. He blew out an exhale and I felt some of the tension leave his body. We sat there for long minutes, neither of us saying anything. Somehow it felt like the calm before the storm.


	19. Betrayal

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the wonderful reviews, thoughts, comments. I love them all. You don't know how much I appreciate them! Iansarmy, Kaylabeth21, DevilJolie, sabinasabina.8855, karmen238, . , jessnicole, Jana4All, Nikki707, PerfectlyGoodHeart, IamRomance, lateVMlover, and all the guests thank you from the bottom of my heart! Thank you for the follows, the favorites. If you're just reading and like the story, thank you too!

- Thank you so much! HUGS

narutogirl18827 - Wow, not sure I deserve that sort of kindness. Thank you! HUGS

We'd Skyped with Jeremy around lunch time that day and the mood in the house was somber after that. Haley in particular had seemed agitated, despite Elijah's reassurances that she'd be kept safe, and I guess I could understand why. Dealing with an unplanned pregnancy from a one night stand was one thing. Facing the birth of a child that would be like no other before it, was something else. Now Tyler was coming for her and the child to use in his plans to destroy Klaus. The original had other enemies who would think the same way. Yeah, for a werewolf who was just looking for her family? That had to suck.

But it was hard for me to feel too sorry for her. We all had to pay for the situations we got ourselves into. I usually did.

Elijah, a little frustrated from talking with Haley, returned to the living room. "Niklaus, did you know?"

Carefully Klaus pulled his hand away from mine, a movement Elijah didn't miss. Instantly he was in his brother's face.

"So immediately we assume that I knew the child would be able to create hybrids," Klaus sneered at him. "Perhaps I've got plans for a grand hybrid army using my child."

Oh, _this_ was going to get ugly.

Elijah glanced in my direction. "If you'll excuse us, Caroline."

I got that I was being dismissed, and honestly, as deadly calm as Klaus was in that moment, it was probably dangerous to stay. Still, I looked to Klaus before moving. Something softened in his gaze for just a split second when he realized I was making it his choice whether I stayed or not.

He turned back to his brother with a venomous glare. To me he said, "Leave us if you would, sweetheart."

The way he said _sweetheart_, no trace of sarcasm in his voice, let me know that with everything going on at the moment, he didn't count me among those who he was angry with. And I escaped to my room before that could change. I pulled a blood bag from the mini-fridge Klaus had bought for my dorm room, and tried to shut out the rage fest that went on below. And it went on for a while.

The knock at my door had me jumping. "Come in," I said after a moment.

Rebekah walked in, a long slender object wrapped in an ancient dirty cloth in her hand.

"Is that Kol's sword?" I asked her.

Nodding, she joined me on the bed. Unwrapping it, she showed me what Kol had described. It looked like it had seen battle, nicked and discolored from time. Intricate designs had worn away on the handle here and there. Still, it was very well preserved weapon.

"Now all we need to do is arrange for Elijah's witch to do the locator spell," she said. "Considering what Kol said, we should probably do it sooner rather than later."

"Yeah, before they kill each other," I said, jerking my thumb in the direction of the living room. "That sounded bad."

Rebekah didn't try to hide her own concern. "It _was_ bad. But it could have been so much worse. They are both still here in the house. Klaus, for once, didn't do something he _wouldn't_ regret later. No one was daggered."

"So a tame day for them?" I teased.

Rebekah laughed. "Guess so."

"I think you have a lot to do with Nik's behavior, Caroline," she told me. "He's trying to be better. For you."

Something in my chest tightened at her words.

"If we're able to pull this off and find Kol's witches, I hope they are able to bring Bonnie back," Rebekah's voice was kind. "And I know you probably mean to go back to Mystic Falls with her. But I hope you'll think about staying here with us. I mean, Tyler…"

I was grateful she didn't finish that sentence.

"There are colleges down here," she said with a hint of girlish excitement. "_I_ could go with you."

I smiled back at her. "Tulane?"

Rebekah nodded, her expression growing serious. "I don't know what we'll face in the days to come. If you stay, you know Niklaus won't let anything happen you," she assured me. "And I won't either."

Tears stung the backs of my eyes at that. It was the sort of thing I'd expect Bonnie or Elena to say to me. From Rebekah, it meant a lot. It wasn't just her brother she was making a case for. I grabbed her impulsively, giving her a hug.

When she pulled back she was grinning, hope stamped on her pretty face. "Does that mean you'll think about it?"

I nodded.

"Good," she said, surprised. Wrapping up the sword, she rose from my bed. "I've got to go out right now. Can I get you anything?"

I shook my head. "Can I raid your ice cream stash?"

Rebekah winked at me. "Of course."

She headed back out, leaving me with my thoughts again. And they were a mad jumble right now. I thought about what Rebekah came to tell me. Sure, she wanted me to stay for Klaus. Hadn't he just declared to all of them the other night when I'd been vervained that he loved me? And I could have sworn that maybe she was asking me to stay for her too.

Day faded into night. I streamed some of my tv shows on my laptop, I answered some emails, mostly from Mom. I had one from Elena who was asking me how everything was with what Kol had told us through Jeremy. She told me to be safe, to let her know if we were able to make any progress in bringing Bonnie back. She apologized for Damon without asking me anything about the state of things between Klaus and I. And she had to be dying to know. It was the Elena I remembered and I was so happy to have her and her emotions back.

At one in the morning, I was still awake. The house was quiet. I wasn't sure that Rebekah had returned yet. I remembered the ice cream and I thought I'd use that as an excuse to go downstairs. Maybe on the way, I'd see what else was going on.

I didn't have to go by Klaus' room to make my way downstairs, but I did backtrack down the hall in that direction. The light was on in his room, the door opened just a sliver. I heard small rapid sounds coming from within and I just knew the moment I snuck a look to see what he might be doing in there, I'd probably regret it. He'd realize I was there. As quietly as I could, I did just that, the door opening just a little more and not making a sound. Normally, Klaus was easily able to sense my presence.

If he knew I was there, he didn't let on. His back was to me and he was standing before an easel, working furiously at coloring the canvas it held which was already alight in blue, red, black and gray. I wasn't able to make out what he was depicting there. I wished I could see it better.

Quietly, I backed away, pretty sure he'd been unaware of my visit. I dashed back in the direction of the stairs, headed down to the kitchen. I'd almost reached the freezer when I heard the voices. Haley's voice I recognized instantly. The other voice was male. Deciding it was probably Elijah, I yanked open the freezer door to pick out some ice cream. When that male voice spoke again, I recognized it. It wasn't Elijah.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, shutting the freezer door.

Heading for the garden, Elijah had showed me the way just the other day, I followed the sounds of their voices which had risen in pitch as I got closer. When I reached the glass door, I was pretty sure they couldn't see me yet, but I saw them. Haley dressed in her regular clothes as I was.

When I saw Tyler grab Haley's arm roughly, I burst through the door knowing I had to try and save her. I placed myself between them, staring Tyler down.

"Caroline," Tyler said, his mouth twisting in his anger. "You're _still_ here?"

"Yeah," I said bitterly. "You'd think my boyfriend would know that."

Tyler's body was tensed, ready for a fight. His weight shifted from one foot to the other as he glared at me.

"Oh, I'm still your boyfriend?" he sneered. "When you're here with _him_?"

"Where I am or who I'm with isn't that important right now, Tyler." I didn't deny anything. "What are _you_ doing?"

"He took everything from me," rage flashed in his eyes along with a hint of hybrid yellow. "I'm here to make that son-of-a-bitch pay. I'm going to destroy him. And if you don't want to get hurt, get out of my way. Better yet, go home, Care. You don't belong here."

I took a cautious step back, moving closer to Haley.

"I'm not going to let you take her, Tyler," I told him. I had no idea how I could best him in a fight. At least I could hold him off long enough for Haley to get back in the house, I decided. I wouldn't have thought that Tyler could ever bring himself to hurt me. But the wild eyed young man in front of me was pretty intimidating.

"Haley? Go," I told her. "Go in the house, find Elijah."

I was balanced on the balls of my feet, waiting for her to run, ready to block Tyler when he tried to stop her.

I didn't expect her to start laughing behind me.

"Seriously, Caroline?" Haley asked and I spun around to face her. "You think he's here to steal me away?"

I stared at her in disbelief.

Walking around me, she moved to Tyler's side, linking her arm with his to add insult to injury.

"I _want_ to go with him!" she shouted at me. "All I've ever wanted was to find my family, werewolves, not your blood-sucking kind. Do you think I _want_ to have a baby right now? Much less a freaky hybrid thing that's going to make me the target of every crazy Klaus Mikaelson has ever pissed off? No! I want to be with _my_ kind. I want vampires to pay for what they've done to us. And I can make them pay."

I _so_ didn't see any of this coming. This was the same person who'd been friendly with Rebekah, flirty with Elijah? She'd acted like the child she carried mattered to her since I'd arrived in New Orleans and now this?

"You're good," I told her. "I would never have guessed you hated vampires so much, Haley, especially since you slept with Klaus and looked like you were ready to make your move to Elijah's bed at any moment."

Tyler glared at Haley, making her falter in her tirade.

"I haven't seen anyone lie _that_ well," I admitted. "Except maybe for Katherine Pierce. Maybe you're just the same type of self-preservationist bitch, huh?"

"Yeah? And what are _you_ doing here?" she threw back at me. "You knew you couldn't hold on to Tyler, your friends are all either dead or don't need you anymore. You had to find someone to cling to. Who better than the baddest of them all, right Caroline?"

The look of loathing that earned me from Tyler was stunning. "You're sleeping with Klaus now?"

I could tell by the look on Haley's face that she didn't know the answer to that. I grinned at him.

"What if I have?" I asked him in my most unfriendly tone. "It doesn't seem to have bothered you that _she_ did it."

Tyler was reaching the end of his patience, I could tell. Putting up a hand to stop our verbal skirmish, he shrugged off Haley's touch.

"Care," he said as calmly as he could manage. "I never meant for you to get hurt. I'm sorry. You and I weren't meant to be."

"You were meant to be with her?" I snapped, glaring at Haley.

"If you want to blame someone, blame _him,_" Tyler told me. "Blame Klaus. He's the biggest reason we couldn't be together, Caroline. He designed it that way. He knew the minute he told you I could return to Mystic Falls that he'd have your eternal gratitude for his generosity."

His words hurt, I couldn't deny that. And I considered for just a moment what he was telling me.

"He knows who I am, Care. He knows I could never live my life, in any way, in the confines of what he would and wouldn't allow. He knew I'd leave you and that you'd fall into his lap. And look at where you are. You're in his mansion, in his home, and all he has to do is wait. He knows eventually, you'll fall into his arms. And when you give in to him? He'll do what he does with everything and everyone, Caroline. He'll destroy you. He's a monster. That's what he does."

"Haley and me? We share the same fight," he went on. "We have to bring him down."

Taking a step closer to me, his voice lowered. "I don't want you hurt, Caroline. Go home to Elena. Yeah, the Silas situation is still going on, but the war we're about to start is going to be a lot more dangerous. You'll be safer there her, Damon and Jeremy. Get away from him."

I shook my head at him. He really believed every word he was saying. At some point, the Tyler I knew had snapped. He'd lost his damn mind.

"Was Haley getting knocked up part of your plan?" I had to ask. At this point, I honestly couldn't say I'd be surprised.

Haley looked as if I'd slapped her.

"We didn't even know that," Tyler motioned in the direction of her extended belly, "was even possible. But now that its here, it will be quite useful."

"It?" I yelled at him. "It? It's a baby, Tyler."

"A baby what?" he shot back at me.

I took a step away from him. "You're so obsessed with your revenge on Klaus that you'd use an innocent life? Really?"

"It's _his_ child, Caroline," he growled. "It's a monster, just like he is."

The crushed look on Haley's face told me she didn't necessarily agree.

"And you can live with this?" I asked her. She couldn't meet my gaze.

In that moment, I knew what I had to do.

"You're not taking her with you, Tyler," I said carefully.

"You're siding with him?" Tyler took a menacing step in my direction. "Really?"

"I'm not going to let you harm an innocent life in your lust for revenge," I told him, planting my feet apart and readying myself for anything.

"Yeah? And what do you think _he_ plans to do with it? Huh?" he growled back.

"It's funny to hear you go on and on about how much of a monster Klaus is," I told him, walking around him to place myself between him and Haley. "Stop and listen to yourself. How are you any better?"

"Tyler?" Haley's voice behind me held a note of fear.

"You're defending him?" Tyler was incredulous. "After everything he's done, all the people he's killed, all the lives he ruined – including mine – you're taking _his_ side?"

"Tyler?" Her voice sounded choked now.

Tyler's gaze never left mine. "That makes you no better than he is."

The remark was meant to shame me, I knew. Tyler had always been so good at getting what he wanted from me. Mostly sex but when he wanted me as a player in his schemes, I'd done that too. He knew what buttons to push.

It just didn't have the same impact now. I'd been so stingy with Klaus. For Tyler I'd laid out a banquet of myself. Klaus? I'd barely thrown him the scraps from my table. But Klaus always been the one there when I needed him. Klaus made me feel like I was worthwhile, worth something.

"I'd rather be a monster with him than be a monster with _you_," I sneered at him.

Tyler's gaze shifted to a point behind me. "Let her go."

Stepping away from Tyler and turning, I saw Klaus standing in the shadows, his hand wrapped around Haley's throat. Haley looked scared. And if she could see the cold fury in the original hybrid's expression at the moment, she would have been truly terrified.

I didn't know how long Klaus had been there, listening in the shadows, but the fact that he looked ready to rip Haley's heart out told me that he'd been there long enough.

"Tyler," Klaus said with deceptive calm. "We've been expecting you apparently."

"Let her go, Klaus," Tyler warned him. "Let her go and we'll just settle this right now. You and me."

Like I was watching a vivid nightmare, Tyler stepped toward him, arms out in challenge. Klaus shoved Haley roughly away from him. She stumbled but didn't fall. The men glared at each other, facing off.

Fear hummed through my body. I couldn't let Tyler take Haley. I couldn't watch him and Klaus try to kill each other.

In the space of a heartbeat, I took one step in Haley's direction, meaning to use my vamp speed to get her back in to the mansion. I didn't see Tyler until he grabbed me by the hair and pulling me viciously to him. I saw the flash of his hybrid teeth aimed at my neck but before I could react, Klaus had reached us. Tyler's teeth sank into Klaus' arm, and he roared in pain as I was released and fell to the ground.

It wasn't until that moment, I noticed the other two men there, large men moving through the shadows in the garden. One of them grabbed Haley, using supernatural speed as I'd planned to and took off with her, jumping the fence with his companion on his heels. Just like that, they'd taken Haley.

In the next instant, Tyler was gone.

"Klaus?" I scrambled to my feet, gently grabbing his arm.

Tyler had bitten through the Henley shirt Klaus wore, leaving jagged bleeding holes in his forearm. I winced, knowing how bad such a bite hurt.

"What do we need to do?" I asked him, panicking.

Klaus was furious, realizing he'd been played. "Tyler and the little wolf arranged this," he told me.

"Klaus? Your arm?" I was trying to get his attention but he kept staring in the direction Tyler had disappeared.

"He will pay for this," Klaus promised. "He will suffer as no one has suffered before."

Finally, I grabbed his face as he had done to me before, making him look at me. "Can this bite hurt you? Did –"

Klaus laughed humorlessly. "It will heal, love."

It was slowly healing as I watching. Pulling his arm away from me, he put his hands on his hips, staring at the ground. The moon was out brightly, showing me the tense lines of his face and body.

"I'm sorry," I told him finally, not knowing what else to say.

When his gaze finally lifted to meet mine, I read his confusion. "For what?"

"You should have let him bite me," I told him. "You could have kept them from taking Haley. You could have healed me later."

His eyes glittered in the dark and he shook his head. "Out of the question," he said. "He won't get far."

"Out of the question why? Because of your promise to me?"

I knew the minute the words left my mouth, what I'd done. I wasn't supposed to have been awake when he'd promised he wouldn't let anything else happen to me.

Klaus' gaze locked with mine, the intensity in his eyes taking my breath away.


End file.
